Noches Pelirrojas
by Weasley Ginny
Summary: Harry & Ginny, Ron & Hermione. Hay amor, pero no quieren admitirlo, por eso juegan y se coquetean constantemente. Los Weasley en un espectáculo en Hogwarts? Evans? COMEDIA, CELOS, AMOR, AMISTAD, PELEAS, Y MÁS.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya lo creo, pequeñísima.**

- Chau, suegrita…- Molly Weasley suspiró entre las carcajadas de su hija, ya se había acostumbrado a oír esa clase de comentarios por parte de los muchachos con los que se cruzaba por la calle cuando iba en compañía de Ginny.

- Dios mío, Ginny¿es qué no dejarás nunca a ningún muchacho libre de tus encantos?- Comentó Molly.

Ante esas palabras, la mirada de Ginny se ensombreció, en realidad sí había un muchacho al que nunca había tenido, ni tendría… Harry Potter, el único hombre por el que Ginny había llorado, y eso es decir poco, lo había intentado todo, quiso olvidarlo, y a pesar de haber salido con varios chicos, a pesar de estar saliendo con Dean Thomas, no podía olvidarse de él. Harry era un próximo alumno del séptimo año del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Ginny cursaría sexto, este año.

- Bien, alcánzame la lista de los libros que debemos comprar, tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo, de un momento a otro se harán las doce del mediodía y Harry nos espera en el Caldero Chorreante para almorzar, junto con Ron y Hermione.- Siguió la señora Weasley.

Ginny ahogó un grito¿cómo no lo supuso¡Por supuesto que Harry estaría allí! Era como de la familia.- ¿A qué hora has dicho que nos esperan mamá?

- A las doce¿dónde tienes la cabeza? Por favor, pásame esa lista de una vez- Ginny se la entregó- Gracias, veamos, El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, Nivel 6… Quizá Ron pueda dártelo¿no crees?

Pero Ginny ya no escuchaba nada de lo que su madre le decía, en realidad, le parecía muy poco importante, en comparación de las cosas que cruzaban por su cabeza, estaba aturdida, no sabía si en verdad quería verlo, menos le gustaba la idea de que…- Mamá¿Harry no vendrá a la madriguera por el resto de las vacaciones, verdad?- _Pregunta, estúpida, por supuesto que irá._

- Claro, cariño¿por qué?

- Por nada.- Pero la señora Weasley ya sabía a qué venía todo aquello, así que para cambiar el tema agregó:

- Harry podrá dormir en la habitación de Ron, pero quizá tú y Hermione podrían dormir en la antigua habitación de Fred y George, dudo mucho que haya lugar para las dos en tu cuarto…

- No habrá problemas- Ginny sonrió, la idea de pasar unas vacaciones con Hermione, pues se habían hecho muy amigas últimamente, consiguió alegrarla y alejar a Harry por un momento de sus pensamientos.

- Ginny, he pensado que la túnica te está quedando un poco corta¿qué te parece si vamos por una nueva?

Entonces madre e hija se fueron camino abajo, para hacer una apurada visita a la tienda de Madame Malkin.

Ron se había separado de su hermana y de su madre, había quedado con Harry y Hermione en el Caldero Chorreante a las diez en punto. Se dirigió hacia allí, feliz. Verdaderamente tenía ganas de ver a Hermione, la extrañaba, le hacía falta su presencia, sus discusiones… pero jamás podría decírselo, Hermione ni lo miraba, demasiado concentrada estaba en admirar todas las victorias que Harry conseguía. Sacudió la cabeza como para alejar esos pensamientos, al menos era Harry y no Malfoy, y no tenía que molestarle que una persona tan genial como Hermione quisiera a alguien tan genial como Harry, aunque no podía evitar sentir celos y que cualquier idiota se daría cuenta de que Harry no estaba interesado en ella, mucho menos como él, Ron, lo hacía.

Al mismo tiempo, Hermione, unos metros más atrás, caminaba con la cabeza baja, tenía miedo de alzarla y encontrarse con su amor pelirrojo, que la vería una vez más como a una amiga, pensó en cuanto lo necesitaba, en cuanto le gustaba discutir con él, porque solamente estaba pendiente de ella en esos momentos, pero también recordó tristemente que el año anterior había oído como Ron decía a Harry que la chica que amaba ni lo tenía en cuenta, lógicamente, Hermione ni consideró la posibilidad de que ella fuera la afortunada, era imposible que Ron pensara que ni lo miraba.

Mientras tanto Harry esperaba, en el Caldero Chorreante, con la mirada fija en sus manos. Este año, lo lograría. Este año, iba a conseguir que Ron y Hermione se juntaran, hacía ya mucho tiempo que él se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de sus amigos, y había esperado con ansias que el momento de la confesión llegara, pero los años habían pasado y a pesar de la mano que él les daba, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a dar el primer paso, ambos se empeñaban en pensar que no había ninguna posibilidad de que el otro sintiera lo mismo. Ahora, Harry se había propuesto juntarlos a toda costa, y sabía quién le ayudaría…

- Amigo¡cuantos días sin verte!- Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar a Ron, y sonrió, mientras este le palmeaba la espalda.

- ¡Ron¿Nunca dejarás de crecer, amigo? Si te vuelves tan alto, será muy incómodo que puedas besar a Hermione.

Ron se sonrojó hasta tal punto, que sus orejas parecían arder, como siempre, e iba a contestar, pero no fue necesario.

- ¿Qué nuevas mentiras estás diciendo, Potter?

Harry rió de su propia sorpresa mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga. Ron, incapaz de reaccionar, miraba la escena con una mezcla de alegría, por verla, y decepción. Escucharla siempre había sido la mejor música, pero sus palabras le habían hecho un agujero.

- ¿Y tú que tanto piensas, Weasley, es que no vendrás a saludar a tu amiga?

Ron sonrió- A mi más preciada amiga, querrás decir.

Hermione, sonrió tristemente. Ella también sentía alegría por verlo y porque le dijera que era su mejor amiga, pero también se decepcionó porque no corriera a abrazarla como había hecho Harry y porque le recordara que era solamente una amiga para él. Había fantaseado con que Ron le partiera la boca de un beso al verla, y que le dijera que la amaba muchísimo, pero claro, era sólo una fantasía. Curiosamente, Ron había imaginado que hacía eso, pero para qué, si lo más probable, era que Hermione lo sacara entre enojada e indignada. Harry también había tenido la esperanza de que eso ocurriera, pero sabía que él se acostaría con Ginny antes de que Ron le confesara a Hermione lo que sentía, y que esta no sería nunca un libro abierto como los que leía, incomprensibles, pero abiertos al fin.

- ¿Cómo han pasado las vacaciones?- Hablaron animadamente durante dos horas, hasta que las doce se hicieron, y esperaron atentos la entrada de Molly con su hija.

Ginny caminaba junto con su madre hacia el punto de encuentro, estaba realmente nerviosa, presentía algo bueno, y no sabía qué tan bueno podía ser. Por milésima vez, sacó un pequeño espejo y se observó el rostro, maquillado, suavemente.

- ¿Quieres dejar ese espejo ya? Estás tan hermosa como siempre, y si no te alcanza eso para Harry, no sé qué te alcanzará.- Molly habló con impaciencia. Ginny guardó sonrojada el espejo, y no volvió a sacarlo. Todavía avergonzada, entró en el bar, y lo vio. Estaba aún más alto, y vestía unos jeans y una camisa con el cuello desabotonado. Ginny suspiró, eso y el despeinado cabello lo hacían más sexy de lo que ya era. Imposible olvidarse de sus ojos, que por alguna extraña razón, brillaban más que de costumbre. Molly entró detrás y se acercaron a la mesa.

Harry se quedó sin aliento, horrorizado¡esa no podía ser la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo! Había crecido mucho, vestía una minifalda de jeans que dejaba ver sus largas y tostadas piernas, y una camiseta con un escote que dejaba a cualquiera con la boca abierta. Sus pequeños pies se lucían en unos tacones que le mejoraban la postura hasta tal punto que sensual le quedaba chico. Y el cabello, rojo, fogoso… suelto, pero rebelde, con unas hebillas que le tiraban el flequillo hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su frente repleta de pecas, y más abajo, sus ojos, llenos de picardía y contrariamente inocencia. Su magnífica boca, con esos labios gruesos y rosas, que entreabiertos mostraban su perfecta dentadura. Ginny se entristeció al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Harry, y ella que había pensado en deslumbrarlo… a pesar de todo, lo saludó con una sonrisa que no tenía nada que envidiar a ninguna otra en el mundo. Harry olió su irresistible perfume, y le devolvió la sonrisa algo atontado.

- Harry, por poco te leo el pensamiento. No puedes ser tan evidente.- Ginny no tenía la menor idea de lo que Harry pensaba, pero al ver la sonrisa tonta que le dedicaba, se acercó bastante. Una emoción dentro la alentaba, impulsada por eso se lo dijo y al parecer había dado en el blanco, porque Harry se sonrojó aún más que Ron antes, y lo miró a este como pidiéndole disculpas. Un punto a tu favor, Ginevra, pensó.

Hermione ahogó las risitas, a Harry casi que se le veía un hilito de baba y su amiga no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de hacérselo notar. Ginny era increíble, la admiraba muchísimo, y se había sentido muy feliz cuando el verano anterior, había ido a buscarla para escuchar un buen consejo de su parte, no recordaba sobre qué. Pero lo cierto, es que había podido demostrarle una madurez, que ni siquiera ella sabía que tenía, y que aún ahora, a veces perdía. Desde ese momento se hicieron muy amigas, inseparables, se complementaban la una con la otra. Y al saludarla, la abrazó tan fuerte, que Ginny pudo adivinar que era lo que pensaba.

- Ya Hermione, yo también me he acordado de cómo nos hicimos amigas el año anterior, también a mí se me infla dentro un globo de felicidad cuando lo recuerdo. Y también te admiro mucho.

Hermione le sonrió contenta. No hacía falta que se lo dijera, tenía la extraña sensación de que no necesitaba confirmar que todo estaba bien en su amistad, con solo verla, escucharla o pensar en ella, lo sabía.

- Hola hermanito.

- Llegó la chiquita de la familia- Respondió Ron, recibiendo como respuesta un golpe de su hermana y un suspiro de Harry que pretendía decir: ya lo creo, pequeñísima. Pero que rápidamente intentó disimular con un inexplicable ataque de tos.

- Harry, querido.- Ni se había percatado de la presencia de la señora Weasley, es que Ginny lo había impactado, se imaginaba a sí mismo besando esos labios que lo invitaban a sentirlos, y cuando dejó de mirarla por un instante, se encontró atrapado en uno de los abrazos de Molly.

- Hola, señora Weasley. ¿Cómo está?

- Bien, Harry, cariño, gracias. Hermione, cuánto me alegro de verte, estás hecha toda un señorita.- Le guiñó un ojo pícaramente, causando no solo el sonrojo de Hermione sino también de Ron, y la atrapó en un abrazo.

- También me alegro de verla, señora Weasley.- Dijo tímidamente.

Todos empezaban a sentir hambre, así que no tardaron en pedir la comida. Fue un almuerzo realmente divertido, Ron, Hermione y Harry reían de las ocurrencias de Ginny, y del severo reto que su madre le daba luego.

- Entonces- concluyó Ginny-, estos días de franco que he tenido el placer de obtener, debido a mí gran disposición y esfuerzo en lamerle los zapatos al que- no- merece- ser- llamado- ministro, han resultado franca y sumamente interesantes. Aunque los hijos de los- que- se- hacen- llamar- mis- padres- no cesaban de decirme que soy un… insoportable, gusano con anteojos, cosa que admito que es cierta…

- ¡BASTA!- La señora Weasley interrumpió la imitación de Percy que Ginny estaba haciendo, pero a esa altura, ya todos reían descontroladamente.- Basta, Ginevra.

A su madre seguía poniéndola triste, y a pesar de que sólo quería hacerle una broma, Ginny no volvió a tocar el tema de Percy, aunque siguió haciendo bromas, que la señora Weasley aparentaba que le enojaba, aunque en realidad, dentro se reía con ellos.

- Me parece que si todos han hecho ya las compras necesarias, deberíamos ir a la madriguera. Esta noche habrá una cena, todos tienen que arreglarse y yo debo cocinar.

De modo que, a través de los polvos flu, uno a uno, fueron desapareciendo de la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, para aparecer en la de la madriguera.


	2. Una ducha placentera

**Notas de la Autora: **Muchísimas gracias a las que dejaron reviews, me ponen contentísima, y espero seguir viéndolas, y que les guste la historia. Se aceptan críticas, ayudan a mejorar. Es un lindo capítulo, en especial la última parte, peeero... es muy largo, ojalá no les moleste y tengan tiempo para leerlo entero. Cuando subí el primer capítulo me olvide de aclarar: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de J.K. Rowling, en su increíble libro: Harry Potter.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo.

**Una ducha placentera…**

- ¿Qué crees que le guste más a Harry?- Preguntaba Ginny, ya en su habitación y frente a un discreto armario. Desde ya, Hermione sabía de todos los sentimientos de Ginny hacia Harry y de que se había decidido a conquistarlo.

- Perdona, pero tú no seguirás saliendo con Dean ¿verdad?

- Es que no lo he podido ver desde que terminó el año anterior ¿cómo se supone que termine con él?

- Ginny, vas a lastimarlo, tendrías que pensar en terminar con él antes de coquetearle a Harry.

- Te prometo que se lo diré ni bien ponga un pie en el tren.

- Está bien.

- Peeeero, mientras tanto no voy a perder mi oportunidad de empezar mi operativo con Harry. Así que dime ¿qué crees que le guste más, el vestido negro o el verde?- preguntó, sosteniendo en su mano las dos prendas.

- El negro estará bien.- Dijo Hermione con resignación- Y tú qué piensas ¿a Ron le caerá mejor el azul o el rojo?- Ginny no había tardado ni dos segundos en enterarse de los sentimientos de su amiga hacia su hermano.

- Hermione, tú no necesitas ningún vestido para atraparlo, tú ya lo atrapaste.

- Eso no es cierto, pero si vamos al caso, tú tampoco necesitas ningún vestido, ve solamente con tu ropa interior y cae rendido a tus pies.

Las dos estallaron en carcajadas, aunque por dentro Ginny pensaba si sería cierto que Harry caería de esa manera.

- Bueno, entonces ¿qué opinas?- Hermione la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- No lo sé ¿en verdad crees que caería a mis pies?

- Claro que sí, pero yo no hablaba de eso. Te preguntaba si el azul o el rojo.

- Ehh, el rojo, seguro lo matas.- Dijo sonrojada.

Ambas chicas se cambiaron. El rojo vestido de Hermione, era muy corto, en verdad no se sentía especialmente cómoda, pero Ginny le había insistido en que se relajara, y en que los vestidos y las polleras cortas eran armas mortales. Se sostenía por unas finas tiritas que dejaban ver los breteles negros. Ginny la convenció de que ese detalle haría que Ron dejara volar su imaginación, esto hizo que Hermione se sonrojara, pero aceptó tímida. Se había alisado el cabello y lo había dejado suelto, con una hebilla al costado. Por último, los había combinado con unos zapatos de tacón bajo, porque a Hermione le encantaba que Ron fuera bastante más alto que ella, y no quería igualarlo en altura. El negro vestido de Ginny, también era muy corto, pero ya se había acostumbrado hasta tal punto que le gustaba. Al ser más petiza, usaba zapatos de taco aguja. Tenía la espalda descubierta, y el cabello recogido en un rodete, que luego se desataría delante de Harry para causar un buen efecto. Apenas maquilladas, las dos bajaron al comedor. Con una delicadeza inigualable y una sensualidad asombrosa, ambas se sentaron cada una al lado de su víctima. Ron tragó saliva y miró a Harry. Pero este estaba perdido en el vestido de Ginny. Ya era la segunda vez en lo que iba del día que Ginny lo dejaba sin aliento ¿qué estaba pasando? Si fuera otra persona… pero no podía permitirse nada, era la hermana menor de Ron, la hija menor de la familia que lo había tratado como si fuera parte de ella. ¿Por qué Ginny le atraía de esa manera¿Y por qué ella se empecinaba en atraerlo? Parpadeaba de una manera muy coqueta... Apenas se había maquillado, eso a Harry le encantaba, y además el perfume de su cabello… podía olerse desde esos centímetros de distancia. Se estaba volviendo loco, no podía permitir esa atracción hacia la menor de la familia Weasley, sencillamente no. Aunque no era nada sencillo, por el contrario, se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil. Miró a su amigo. No estaba mejor que él, su mirada recorría, sin pausas, el vestido de Hermione. Es que era extrañísimo que Hermione estuviera así vestida…cómo te quiero hermanita, pensó Ron. Evidentemente, solamente se vestiría así bajo la influencia de Ginny, y no le sentaba nada mal. Entonces reaccionó, y miró al resto de la mesa. Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie y el señor Weasley, ajenos a la llegada impresionante de las chicas. La señora Weasley seguía en la cocina.

- Ginny, ya mismo subes y te cambias.- Le dijo terminante Bill, causando una sonrisa burlona de Fleur.

Harry lo miró con una mezcla de agradecimiento por sacarlo de esa situación y de furia porque le quitara la posibilidad de ver semejante espectáculo.

- No pienso hacerlo Bill. Tú no tienes por qué decirme lo que tengo que hacer.- Se había sentido ofendida ante el comentario de su hermano.

Ginny y Fleur no terminaban de llevarse bien. Bill la miró desafiante. Pero nadie volvió a decir nada. Se creó un ambiente tenso e incómodo en la mesa, así que los gemelos decidieron intervenir.

- Bueno- ya habían notado en otras ocasiones lo poco discreta que era Ginny con su cuerpo y su vestimenta, pero nunca delante de la familia… sospechaban que Harry tenía mucho que ver.- ¿alguien tiene nuevas noticias de la Orden?

Todos los presentes, excepto por ellos, negaron con la cabeza, aún en silencio. Fred y George se miraron, no había resultado su intento por sacar tema de conversación. Ya era hora de darles la noticia, entonces.

- Mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon, mamá.- Molly acababa de entrar.- Nos encontraremos allí con dos muchachas que…- Fred no siguió hablando, creía que ya habían comprendido.

Ginny se echó a reír, si se estaban refiriendo a lo que ella creía, era realmente increíble, nadie sería capaz de tener una relación normal con los gemelos.

- ¿Dos muchachas que qué, chicos?- Dijo Bill, gozando del sonrojo de los gemelos.

- Que salen con nosotros.

- ¡Felicitaciones!- Molly se había lanzado hacia sus hijos, hace mucho tiempo esperaba que tuvieran algo formal ¿qué iba a ser de sus vidas sino?

- ¿Quiénes son las muchachas?- Arthur Weasley habló contento, esperaba igualmente que su esposa.

- Katie Bell y Alicia Spinnet ¿quiénes más?- los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron, hacia ya mucho tiempo que ellas sabían que Katie y Alicia sentían algo por los gemelos, al fin estos dos se habían dado cuenta. Comieron muy animados, por el hecho de que Fred y George estuvieran tan nerviosos. Si les habían contado era porque iba en serio. Luego se sumieron en una larga conversación de quidditch, como de costumbre. Ginny pudo lucirse mucho, a pesar de que sus hermanos pensaran que no era un deporte para señoritas, pues era una excelente jugadora. Disfrutaba más como buscadora, pero ahora formaba parte del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor como cazadora, bajo el capitaneo de Harry. Por el contrario, Hermione era una jugadora malísima, si es que era jugadora, no había modo de ayudarla, Ron y Ginny lo habían intentado todo, pero el quidditch no era algo que pudiera aprenderse en los libros, por lo tanto, Hermione no se confiaba. Ron… verdaderamente había mejorado muchísimo, y ya no se ponía nervioso. De hecho, se había convertido en un maravilloso guardián y eran muy pocos los que podían presumir de haberle hecho un tanto a Ronald Weasley. Y Harry, ni hace falta mencionarlo, seguía deslumbrando a todos por su manera de manejar la escoba, como si fuera parte de él.

- Bueno, demasiado por esta noche, me parece que todos deberíamos irnos a dormir, mañana debemos levantarnos muy temprano.

- ¿Por qué, mamá?

- Mañana chicos, haremos una visita al número doce de Grimmauld Place. Acaba de llegarme un mensaje urgente.

Ron y Hermione se miraron preocupados, si algo había ocurrido, Harry no se quedaría sentado de brazos cruzados. Pero Ron también pensaba que si les encomendaban alguna misión y algo le sucedía a su querida Hermione, él se moriría. Por otro lado, Hermione, pensaba que no podía imaginarse que pasaría si un día Ron no estuviera más a su lado, es que a pesar de pelear todo el tiempo con él, agradecía todos los días tenerlo junto a ella. Ginny soltó un bufido, una vez más se quedaría afuera de la reunión sola, aún no era mayor de edad. Tendría que intentar inútilmente oír lo que se decía a través de un par de orejas extensibles u oír las terribles noticias a través de Hermione. Harry sintió como era invadido por una gran depresión, probablemente había habido un ataque, probablemente uno de los suyos había caído ¿sino por qué la Orden se reunía tan repentinamente? Sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar en quién habría caído, rogó a todos los cielos que no fuera Remus, él no. Fred y George se despidieron afligidos, prometiendo estar al día siguiente en la reunión, al igual que Harry, creían que alguien había muerto en un ataque y necesitaban comprobar que sus novias estaban bien, y además solo ellas podían consolarlos y tranquilizarlos. Así que marcharon de allí, para ir a buscarlas. Fleur se abrazó a Bill, que se veía preocupado, sentía que juntos nada podía vencerlos. Charlie miró a su madre, al igual que su padre interrogándola con la mirada, mientras esta se encogía de hombros. Se marcharon a sus habitaciones todos en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Ginny y Hermione, a la habitación de la primera; Harry y Ron, a la habitación del último; Bill y Fleur a la antigua habitación de los gemelos, y Charlie a la suya propia. Los señores Weasley se quedaron en la cocina.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido, Molly?- le preguntó Arthur lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

- Lo mismo que provocó que nos reuniéramos las últimas diez veces, Arthur, un ataque en un pueblo cercano a Hogsmeade acabó con uno de los nuestros.

- ¿Quién, Molly, quién?

- Kingsley. – lo dijo entre sollozos incontenibles, el señor Weasley se acercó para abrazarla, aunque él mismo sentía una pena inmensa y una incredulidad porque Shacklebolt hubiese caído.

Se mantuvieron así, abrazados, conteniéndose y tratando de aliviar el dolor de la pena, y cuando abandonaron la cocina supieron que sería una noche inquietante, esa noche Kingsley aparecería en su mente más de una vez.

Mientras tanto, el resto de la casa dormía, aunque ligeramente. Sólo dos personas permanecían despiertas pasadas las dos de la mañana. Harry no cesaba de dar vueltas preguntándose que habría ocurrido. Harto, decidió ir a lavarse la cara, y luego ir al living hasta que pudiera dormir, para no despertar a Ron con sus vueltas. Pero se encontró con que el cuarto de baño estaba ocupado. Ginny Weasley tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar que mientras todos arriesgaban el pellejo, ella tendría que mantenerse al margen por ser menor de edad. Había demostrado ser una chica muy valiente, y estaba dispuesta a ayudar, pero nadie la escuchaba, todos estaban convencidos de que la pequeña Ginny debía volver a Hogwarts y seguir su curso como si nada sucediera. Pero ella tenía noticias para los que pensaran eso, YA NO ERA UNA NIÑA. El que estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo, mejor, y el que no, lo lamentaba, ella no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como las personas que más quería resultaban heridas, o aún peor, muertas. Cansada de estos pensamientos, se levantó para darse una ducha que la despejara y no despertar a Hermione. Entró al baño, y aunque no oyó nada ni se encontró con nadie en el camino, hizo un hechizo silenciador para poder ducharse sin tener que molestar. Hermione le había dicho que el Ministerio detectaba el lugar donde se había hecho magia, no la varita que lo había hecho, así que mientras estuviera en esa casa podía utilizar la magia. La ducha fue rápida, tomó una toalla y se envolvió en ella, abrió la puerta del baño y se detuvo en seco, por poco deja caer la toalla de la sorpresa al ver a Harry, que la miraba con la boca abierta. Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo metió en el baño para que nadie pudiera oírles.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Potter?

- No podía dormir, venía a lavarme la cara- dijo inocentemente-¿qué haces tú aquí, duchándote a estas horas?- Se veía estupendamente bien. Parecía tan niña, tan inocente, envuelta en esa toalla, mirándolo empapada, esas pecas, quizá si era inocente y niña. Luego recordó lo sucedido en la mesa y decidió que no. De todas maneras, ambas cosas lo alentaban.

- Tengo otra idea que tú de lo que es despejarse.

- Bueno,- Harry se mojó la cara- yo ya me voy.

No pudo resistirse, para despedirse la besó en la mejilla, y la abrazó en un abrazo muy largo, mientras olía ese perfume, podía sentir como le molestaba el pantalón, como si fuera extremadamente ajustado, un poco por debajo de las caderas, se mojó lentamente los labios…

- ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?- Harry la soltó sobresaltado, al oír la voz de...

Ron se despertó inquieto, ni siquiera abrió los ojos camino al baño para lavarse la cara ¿para qué? Si total se sabía el camino de memoria, pero entonces abrió la puerta y se encontró con ese espectáculo. Su hermana envuelta en una toalla se dejaba abrazar por Harry, apoyados contra la pileta de lavarse las manos. Sin mencionar que Harry había estado por besarla, y quién sabe qué cosas más estaba por hacerle.

- ¿Y tú qué crees¿Qué estábamos por besarnos? Siempre te imaginas cualquier cosa, Ron.- Mintió Ginny para salir de esa situación.- Me voy.

- Yo también- agregó rápidamente Harry y enfiló hacia el living.

Ron se quedó atónito. Una vez que estuvo solo, se encogió de hombros, se lavó la cara, y marchó hacia el cuarto para volver a dormirse, imaginándose que no encontraría a Harry allí.

Ginny estuvo a punto de agarrar el candelabro que había en el baño y partirle la cabeza a su hermano ¿no podía ser más inoportuno? Si no se lo había imaginado, él iba a besarla, iba a hacerlo, se había mojado los labios sensualmente mientras la miraba, pero entonces tuvo que caer ese imbécil, ahh cuando le contara a Hermione. Lo que sí, es que acostada en su cama, se dio cuenta de que ahora menos podría dormirse, maldijo a Ron una última vez y marchó hacia la cocina, para hacerse un té.

Harry bajó las escaleras desesperado ¿cómo había podido dejar que eso pasara? Se prometió hacer todo lo posible por olvidarse de esa pelirroja y rechazar los intentos acertados que hacía para atraerlo, aunque sabía que Ginny no tenía ningún interés en él, todo lo hacía inconscientemente, si estaba saliendo con Dean Thomas. Para colmo, Ron los había descubierto, verdaderamente la pelirroja había sido muy suspicaz al decirle eso para despistarlo, pero él realmente iba a besarla, había estado a punto de hacerlo, es que la idea de que no tenía nada debajo de esa toalla lo había provocado, y ese perfume… era irresistible. Pero cuando él se dijo hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance para rechazarla, no se imaginó que el destino le presentaría una prueba tan pronto. Ginny bajaba las escaleras… con un camisón de seda. Demasiado para Harry.

**Notas de la Autora: **Capítulo súper largo, no se pueden quejar, a menos que no les gusten los capítulos largos, claro, ajaj. Bueno, Ginny no piensa perder un segundo… Y Harry¿aguantará mucho más? En cuanto a Ron y Hermione, los primeros capítulos casi no tienen protagonismo, pero para el cuarto sucede algo, sí, creo que sí. Digieran la idea de Shacklebolt, unos minutos de silencio por él. Cuando escribí Fred y George piensan que Ginny no es 'discreta', no fue para presentar a Ginny como una vendida, sino para resaltar la desaprobación de sus hermanos porque Ginny sea tan mujer. Hasta la próxima, por favor dejen reviews, alientan a seguir subiendo, y aportan nuevas ideas. Besos a todos.

**Male.**


	3. Muchísimas gracias, Charlie

**Notas de la autora: **Acá va un nuevo capítulo, sería como una continuación del anterior. Voy a tratar de actualizar todas las semanas, porque como dicen los gemelos 'el tiempo es oro' pero yo les digo que no siempre se dispone de él. Muchas gracias por los reviews, y espero más. A partir de ahora voy a responder los reviews acá, así que comencemos:

**hermioneyron: **la verdad que sí, pobre Harry, pero es un sufrimiento diferente al que viene teniendo en los libros, se puede considerar una mejora, no? Las mujeres también podemos ser muy dulces, y no dudes que Harry también va disfrutar de eso. Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic.

**AYdE mDrJgI: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo, aquí va otro, también de Harry y Ginny, prometo que Ron y Hermione aparecerán en el cuarto capítulo. Gracias por leer!

**Angela Alissa Black: **Lamento no haber podido responderte cuando dejaste el review (cap. 1), no sé si estás siguiendo la historia, pero de todos modos quiero agradecerte por tu comentarioy espero verte por aquí pronto.

**Ale!!: **De verdad me halagaste, y te lo agradezco. Ojalá que continúes leyéndola y que te agrade. Muchas gracias!

**Gaby: **Espero que el resto de los capítulos te gusten tanto como te ha gustado el primero, y lamento no haberte respondido antes. Muchas gracias por leer!

Ahora sí, los dejo con la historia y no más interrupciones. A leer!

**Muchísimas gracias Charlie**

Ginny bajaba las escaleras… con un camisón de seda. Demasiado para Harry. Corrió a su encuentro.

- ¡Ron casi nos mataba con la mirada!

- Es que le resultó, lógicamente, extraño que estuvieras abrazándome cuando yo solo tenía una toalla, en realidad, le resultó extraño que estuvieras abrazándome, tú nunca me abrazas.

- En verdad que no entiendo porque no lo he hecho antes.- Murmuró Harry, aunque Ginny lo oyó.

- ¿Qué dices Harry?- fingió.

- Nada¿por qué bajabas?

- Voy a prepararme un té¿quieres uno?

- Que sea bien dulce…- y agregó en un susurro casi inaudible- como tú.

- ¿Masitas para acompañar?- agregó Ginny intentando contener la risa.

- No te molestes.- _Tú eres la mejor compañía_, pensó.

- Muy bien, ahora vuelvo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ginny regresó con dos tazas de té con azúcar, calentitas, la noche estaba muy fresca.

- ¿Qué frío que está haciendo, verdad?- comentó Ginny intentando parecer inocente.

- Mucho frío- afirmó Harry-, ven aquí.- Le hizo lugar a su lado e hizo aparecer una manta muy grande.

- ¿Te gusta?- pregunto Ginny acercándose más a él, seductoramente.

- ¿Qué? Ehh, Ginny, yo…- _me gusta que estés aquí conmigo._

- El té, te pregunto si te gusta el té.

- Ahh, eh, sí.- dijo colorado.

- Que suerte. Es un té de rosas, cómo me gustan las rosas. Son tan románticas…- dio un suspiro.

- Pues… algún día alguien te regalará una rosa- dijo tontamente Harry.

- ¿Eso crees, Harry? Descríbeme la escena, por favor.

- Un muchacho…

- ¿Cómo es el muchacho?

- Bueeeno…-_me gustaría decirte que soy_ _yo_- tú imagínatelo como quieras, Ginny.

- Es alto, lo sé, tiene el pelo negro y despeinado… y unos ojos…

- ¿verdes?- preguntó esperanzado.

- ¿Es qué acaso crees que eres tú?

- Ehh…

- No estaría nada mal que fuera como tú- susurró Ginny, y se acurrucó más cerca de Harry.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que si fueras tú me daría un infarto- _de alegría, seguramente, pero nunca lo harás_, pensó- de la decepción.- agregó, y forzó una carcajada.

- ¡Hey¿Tan mal te caigo?- pensó desesperadamente.

- Tú no me caes mal.

- ¿Entonces¿Es que…?

- Ni se te ocurra, eres más sexy que ninguno- se asombró de sus propias palabras, y se sonrojó, se estaba delatando.

- Te devuelvo el cumplido, tú también eres…- se calló, oía pasos en la escalera. Automáticamente la escondió a Ginny debajo de la frazada y fue justo a tiempo porque Charlie aparecía en el living.

- Harry¿tú tampoco puedes dormir?

- Ehh, no, no.

- Te acompaño entonces.

Harry lo lamentó, sería una situación muy incómoda y por lo pronto Ginny no podía salir de ahí¿qué diría Charlie si la viera salir de debajo de la manta con la que Harry se tapaba, con un camisón de seda? Decididamente, no podía salir.

- He oído voces¿con quién hablabas?

- Ehh, con nadie,- tragó saliva y pensó con rapidez- seguramente no somos los únicos despiertos. Alguien podría estar hablando en su habitación.

- Tienes razón, probablemente eran Bill y Fleur- rió- no tienes idea de las cosas que se decían, no podía identificar las voces porque estaba muy dormido, pero oí algunas palabras como sexy y… bueno, no importa.

Harry rió forzadamente, Ginny lo había pellizcado para que riera.

- ¿Por qué hay dos tazas de té?

- Ehh- _estoy perdido_-, Hermione, ella tampoco podía dormir, pero hace una hora ha subido.

- Pero si se nota que el té está caliente, sale humo…- la situación le sonaba rara.

- Bueno, puede ser que haya sido menos de una hora, es que estando solo aquí sentado, tan inquieto, parece que el tiempo pasa más lento, quizá exageré un poco.

- Bien- Charlie se dio por satisfecho-¿también piensas en la reunión de mañana?

_No, pienso en donde está poniendo la mano tu hermana…_- Ehh, sí, estoy un poco preocupado.

- Yo también, ni te imaginas. Pero cambiando de tema¿ya sabes quién será el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

_Ojalá fuera Harry…_, pensó Ginny debajo de la frazada.

- Ehh, no, no tengo idea.

- He oído que será una mujer.

- Que extraño… ¡Ay!

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada,- _solamente es Ginny, me está poniendo algo inquieto_- acabo de recordar a la profesora Umbridge.

- Sinceramente, ojalá no se parezca ni en lo más mínimo.

- Sí…- Charlie lo miraba con sospecha, así que decidió cambiar de tema, pero no tuvo que hacerlo porque Charlie se le adelantó.

- Tengo que pedirte algo Harry- este lo miró interrogándolo-, quería pedirte que… bueno, ya sabes, Ginny está muy hermosa y… hoy en la cena he comprobado que… bueno, quería pedirte que la cuidaras… de algunos muchachos que…

- Sí, sí, comprendo. – Respondió Harry firmemente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas salir de aquella situación. Además Ginny rozaba peligrosa y atrevidamente algunas cosas que no debería, aunque a Harry le encantaba.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

- Bueno, vuelvo a dormir.- Dijo Charlie- ¡Ginny!

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Harry, sobresaltado y asustado. Por debajo, Ginny también estaba asustada, no podía haberla visto…

- He olvidado que debo decirle a Ginny que Dean apareció en la chimenea esta mañana para hablar con ella, lo siento, es que me olvide completamente…

- ¿Dean?- interrumpió Harry, acordándose de que Ginny tenía novio.

- Sí, su novio. Parece que quiere verla, que la extraña- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Ahh...

- De todos modos, nunca he visto a Ginny tan contenta con uno de sus novios.

_Cállate, cállate_. Ginny estaba desesperada.

- Bueno, me alegro por ella.

- Bien, yo también. Adiós, Harry.

- Adiós.

Cuando se escuchó el ruido de una puerta que se cerraba, Harry se metió también debajo de la frazada, dejando a Ginny debajo de él.

- ¿Así que tu noviecito te extraña?- le dio un corto beso en los labios, no pudo evitarlo- ¿Y tú a él?- la miró desafiante.

Ginny hizo un movimiento para dejarlo a él debajo de ella.

- Mucho más de lo que tú crees- le dio otro beso como el anterior, le devolvió la misma mirada desafiante y salió de debajo de la frazada, para subir por las escaleras y dejar a Harry solo en el living.

_Muchísimas gracias, Charlie_, pensó Harry irónicamente. Con un movimiento de la varita las tazas quedaron como nuevas y guardadas en donde correspondía. Hizo desaparecer la frazada. Subió furioso las escaleras, pero procurando no hacer ruido, con otro movimiento quitó el encantamiento silenciador del baño. Se metió en su cama y recordó con rabia que Ginny Weasley amaba a Dean Thomas.

**Notas de la autora: **Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. Los hermanos Weasley van ganando fama de inoportunos, y el pobre Harry entre una preocupación y otra, comienza a aceptar que algo le sucede con Ginny. ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso de la rebelde Weasley¿Qué sucederá en la reunión¿Qué pasará con Ron y Hermione? No se impacienten, que ya tendrán lo suyo. Hasta la próxima, besos a todos y espero reviews!


	4. Ausente

**Notas de la autora: **Hola! Perdonen la tardanza! Es que yo tengo los capítulos de la historia en un disquete y no lo encontraba! Casi me muero, pero al fin lo encontré, y como recompensa por esperar voy a subir dos capítulos, así que espero largos, lindos y muchos reviews! Ahora, a contestar los del capítulo tres:

**Juu: **querida¿para cuándo tu historia? Yo también tengo ganas de leer y escuchar tu voz y tus expresiones, ajajaj. Lo que decís del capítulo 1, no sé si era necesario matar a Kingsley pero lo hecho, hecho está. Del dos, hablamos de eso y te dije que me cuesta mucho hacer a la verdadera Hermione, y que no me gustaba lo que había puesto así que iba a tratar de que Hermione sea Hermione. Lo del quilombo, y sí, vos me conocés muy bien, y doy vueltas y vueltas, igual vos también, ajaj. Ese NO es el primer beso, eso es un roce comparado con lo que se viene. Muchas gracias por todo Ju, te quiero mucho.

**Felipe:** ajaj, muchas gracias. Creo que fue a vos al que más fallé, porque me habías pedido que suba rápido dos capítulos, bueno, lo de rápido no lo cumplí lo de dos capítulos sí, y espero que te gusten.

**AYdE mDrJgI: **Lamentablemente no actualicé pronto, perdón, pero acá van dos capítulo que espero que te gusten mucho y en los que Ron y Hermione pasan a tener más protagonismo. Gracias por el review.

**Kariitho!!: **Otra a la que le fallé con lo del tiempo. Espero que te gusten los dos capítulos. Gracias!!

**Hermioneyron: **Acá va sobre Ron y Hermione, perdón por la tardanza, van dos capítulos seguidos. Gracias!!

**Zafiropotter: **Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste ese aspecto de los hermanos Weasley, uno de ellos va a aparecer mucho en estos dos capítulos.

No los aburro más, con ustedes, el cuarto capítulo.

**Ausente**

- Agghhh.

- Vamos Ginny, debes levantarte de una vez.- Hermione suspiró fatigada. Llevaba más de veinte minutos en un fallido intento por despertarla.- Te comportas como si apenas hubieses dormido en toda la noche.- Ginny intentó esconder una sonrisa ante eso comentario, pero era demasiado tarde, Hermione la había visto. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta, Ginny aún no habría los ojos, la abrió y la cerró, todavía dentro de la habitación.- ¡Harry¿Qué habrán estado haciendo tú y Ginny anoche? No ha sido capaz de abrir un ojo…

La pelirroja saltó de su cama y abrió rápidamente los ojos para descubrir que en la habitación solo se encontraban ella y Hermione, y que esta había utilizado su suspicacia para levantarla.

- ¿Tenías que hacerlo?- Ginny miró a Hermione con reproche.

Ella asintió.- Recuerda que hoy hay reunión en Grimmauld Place, y teniendo en cuenta lo que tardas en arreglarte… ya era hora de que te levantaras.- Luego adoptó una expresión curiosa y agregó:- Entonces¿Qué ha sucedido anoche con Harry?

- Oh, vamos Hermione, nada ha sucedido, tú siempre te imaginas…- pero ya antes de terminar sabía que eso no funcionaría. Hermione no era Ron, y además estaba lúcida, no era pasada la medianoche.

- A mí no me engañas.- La miró seria esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que saberlo todo¿Es que no puedo tener nada íntimo?- Verdaderamente, Ginny moría de ganas de contarle todo Hermione, pero no soltaría palabra sin hacerse rogar. Todos sus hermanos conocían esta cualidad en ella, aunque después de tanto ruego solo dijera algo sin importancia alguna, pero Hermione recién empezaba conocerla y se sintió rechazada.

- Bien, si no quieres contármelo, estás en todo tu derecho. Me voy a desayunar.- Y se marchó con la cabeza alta.

- Demonios, cuánto te falta conocerme…- Dijo amargamente.

- ¿De quién hablas?- Harry acababa de entrar en la habitación.

- De ti.- Ginny aún no había olvidado lo del día anterior, y prefería sostener esa postura desafiante por un tiempo. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes.

Harry tardó un momento en comprender por qué motivo le había hablado así, pero luego lo recordó, y con un orgullo digno de un Potter, bajo hacia la cocina sin hacer el menor caso.

Ginny soltó un resoplido de impaciencia, llevaba unos minutos esperando en la puerta del baño, había alguien adentro que se estaba tardando demasiado. Al fin, se abrió la puerta y por ella salió, perfectamente maquillada y peinada, Fleur Delacour.

- Buenos días Ginny, lamento habegme ggetasado, espego no habegte hecho espegag mucho tiempo.

- Descuida,- y una vez que la chica se hubo perdido de su vista agregó en un murmullo:- Fleggggggr.

- ¿Otra vez con esa broma?- Bill, con intenciones de usar el baño había visto la escena por detrás de Ginny.

- Lo siento Bill, es que…

- No importa, te perdono, con la condición de que…- se deslizó con rapidez dentro del baño- me dejes usarlo primero.- terminó a través de la puerta cerrada, entre risas.

- ¡Bill!- gritó enojada, pero no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que saliera, y una vez que lo hizo se aseguró de entrar al baño antes de que otro pudiera hacerlo, no sin propinarle a su hermano un golpe en la cabeza.

Bill bajó a la cocina. Allí ya se encontraban todos, menos Ginny, claro. Se sentó junto a su novia y la besó suavemente en los labios.

- Buenos días¿no?- le dijo Ron.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Qué pasa con Ginny¿Por qué se tarda tanto?- preguntó la señora Weasley.

Todos los que se habían encontrado con ella esa mañana, es decir, Fleur, Hermione, Harry y Bill, soltaron un bufido, afirmando que ese día la pelirroja no se encontraba del mejor humor. Y todos sabían la razón, era la reunión, sabían que debía ser especialmente fastidioso ser la única que no podía entrar, pero por el bien de Ginny, según los señores Weasley dijeron, no le permitirían entrar hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad, ya que ahí no había remedio…

- Estaba por lavarse la cara cuando la vi- terminó por decir Bill.

- Aquí estoy¿ahora no hay ni siquiera libertad en esta casa?

- La tendrás cuando no tengamos que presentarnos en Grimmauld Place en menos de una hora, Ginny, querida.- Dijo la señora Weasley mientras le servía el desayuno. Sonó un crack repentino.

- ¿Qué fue es…? Ayyy.- Harry se interrumpió, podía sentir como le quitaban la zapatilla, entonces estalló en carcajadas.

- Tienes un bonito pie, Harry.- Fred salió con una sonrisa pícara de debajo de la mesa, con una pluma en mano, le había hecho cosquillas. Harry sacudió la cabeza, esa sonrisa le había recordado tanto a Ginny…

- ¿Dónde está George, Fred?- La puerta de la heladera mágica (sin ningún tipo de cable ni enchufe eléctrico) se abrió sola, y George salió de ella, a pesar de que no había espacio para él allí.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Ron asombrado.

- Trucos de un experto, hermanito.

- Los aprenderás cuando crezcas Ronnie Pooh.- agregó Fred, causando las risas de todos, el sonrojo de Ron, y por supuesto, una mirada severa de Molly.

- Si es que creces…- George murmuró eso con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, que a Harry volvió a recordarle a Ginny¿qué le pasaba con esa pelirroja? Pero se distrajo, los Weasley reían por el comentario, que la señora Weasley no había alcanzado a oír.

- Ya son las ocho, deberíamos irnos ya.- El señor Weasley había estado mirando el reloj.

- ¿Cómo iremos, papá?

- Bill, Fleur, Molly, Fred, George, Charlie, y… Harry, Ron¿Tienen problemas para aparecerse?

- No.- Dijeron los dos.

- Bien entonces todos los que nombre van a aparecerse en la calle del número doce. Si no me equivoco, tú no has cumplido los diecisiete aún¿no es cierto Hermione?

- Es cierto.

- Bien, entonces, tú, Ginny y yo, tomaremos el traslador que Dumbledore tan amablemente me ha proporcionado. ¿Recuerdan bien cómo entrar?- Todos afirmaron- Genial, pero antes, muchachos, debo hacerles a todos un encantamiento desilusionador.

Uno a uno, fueron haciéndose camaleónicos.

- Bien, primero yo y las chicas tomaremos el traslador.- Dijo Arthur aunque su cuerpo no era visible.- Está sobre la mesa.- Las chicas miraron una vieja bota.- Ginny, Hermione¿están rodeando la mesa?

Las dos respondieron afirmativamente.- A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos…tres.- El señor Weasley, su hija y Hermione sintieron como si les tiraran del ombligo. Mientras viajaban a una velocidad increíble, en la Madriguera los demás iban desapareciendo para aparecer en el punto de encuentro.

Ginny y Hermione cayeron al piso. El señor Weasley consiguió mantenerse de pie, aunque nada se veía, por supuesto. Varios crack les indicaron que los demás habían llegado.

- Muy bien.- Dijo el señor Weasley- ya saben lo que tienen que hacer para entrar.- Dijo mientras observaba que no había nadie alrededor y tocaba el timbre.

Una sonriente Tonks les abrió la puerta.

- Llegan justo a tiempo, ya todos están aquí.- Dijo mientras los dejaba pasar, había sido advertida de la invisibilidad de los chicos.

Una vez adentro, mediante encantamientos, todos fueron visibles otra vez. Hermione recorrió con la mirada a los presentes y fue la primera en percatarse de que no estaban todos. Se le encogió el estómago y sus ojos se aguaron al comprobar quién era el ausente.

**Notas de la Autora: **Ha sido un capítulo corto, espero que igual les haya gustado. El próximo será muy largo. De todos modos, es muy fácil adivinar quién no está¿no creen? Espero reviews. Gracias!


	5. Weasleys, juguemos a las escondidas

**Weasley****s, juguemos a las escondidas**

**N/A: Antes de que lean este capítulo me gustaría aclarar que en este fic, Dumbledore vive y aún no se ha descubierto la traición de Snape.**

Se le encogió el estómago y sus ojos se aguaron al comprobar quién era el ausente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronald Weasley había fallado en su aparición, y ahora se encontraba, absolutamente invisible en una enorme casa. Gracias a Dios no parecía haber dejado atrás ninguna parte de su cuerpo, se sentía entero físicamente. Estaba a punto de desaparecer otra vez con la intención de ir a Grimmauld Place, cuando escuchó una voz conocida, una voz que arrastraba las palabras, la voz que lamentablemente había recordado unos momentos antes y que había causado ese accidente. Aún así el asombro de Ron fue inmenso cuando vio su asquerosa cara de rata, su enemigo, Draco Malfoy.

Olvidando por unos instantes que Draco no podía verlo, Ron se escondió detrás de un mueble, pero luego recordó que era invisible y salió de su escondite.

- ¿No me oyes? Mira, asqueroso elfo, tu deber es obedecerme y te estoy diciendo que vayas a esa habitación, escuches de qué habla mi madre con quién sea que se encuentre allí y me lo cuentes.

- Yo no puedo hacer eso, señor Malfoy, sería traicionar a mi ama…

- No te lo estoy preguntando bestia asquerosa.- Gritó Malfoy dándole una patada al pobre elfo.- Te lo estoy ordenando. O vas hacia allí o puedes ir probándote una de mis medias.- Malfoy, y también Ron, sabía que esa amenaza era falsa, su madre lo mataría si liberase al elfo, pero el fin justifica los medios, y él necesitaba saber que se hablaba en la habitación de arriba. – Y ni se te ocurra decirle a mi madre una palabra de esto.- agregó terminante, mejor prevenir que curar.

A la criatura no le quedó más remedio que obedecer y Ron, aventurero como era, fue tras ella. ¿Qué podía estar hablando Narcisa Black¿O mejor dicho, con quiénes? El elfo llamó tímidamente a la puerta, que se abrió sola.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con desprecio, la madre de Malfoy.

- Disculpe que la moleste, señora.- El elfo entró en la habitación, seguido por Ron- Me preguntaba si podría limpiar esta habitación.

-¿Ahora¿Te has vuelto demente? Te he dicho que no quiero que me interrumpas, vete.- El elfo se esperaba esa respuesta, tenía otros medios para escuchar, pero prefería que la señora Black supiera que estaba allí, a lo mejor así se daba cuenta de que su hijo lo había obligado a oírla para que luego pudiera contarle, pero la señora no había sospechado nada, estaba demasiado molesta.

-Disculpe, no volveré a molestarla.- El elfo salió cerrando la puerta, y luego volvió a aparecer en la habitación, aunque invisible, de modo que nadie pudo advertirlo. Y mientras tanto Ron, todavía dentro, analizaba la situación. Se encontraba en la Mansión Malfoy, en compañía de Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcisa Black, escuchando una conversación privada y para colmo, ellos no tenían la menor idea de que estaba allí. Una oleada de emoción lo embriagó, luego regresaría a Grimmauld Place con interesantísima información para la Orden. Así que se sentó, dispuesto a escuchar atentamente.

- Vamos Cissy, tú no entiendes. Le he fallado al Señor de las Tinieblas en el intento de asesinato a Emmeline Vance.

-Problema tuyo Bella, no tengo por qué ayudarte, lo sabes perfectamente.

-¡Cissy! Iba a matarla, entonces apareció Kingsley y luchó contra mí con una agilidad increíble. Para Vance no era necesario más de un mortífago, pero contra Shacklebolt… me costó mucho asesinarlo, y cuando lo hice llegaron más aurors, salí de allí lo más rápido que pude. Pero el amo no lo entiende, debes hacérselo entender, él te trata como a su protegida, eres su mortífaga preferida.

-¡Cállate¡Me he ganado ese puesto! Mi marido está encerrado en Azkaban, nuestro apellido ya no tiene peso en el mundo mágico, me vigilan cada movimiento y aún así he asesinado a muchos miembros de la Orden. Y como si fuera poco, mi hijo, está dispuesto a hacer todo por el Señor de las Tinieblas en cuanto pueda.

-No pongo en duda que te lo merezcas, hermana.- Dijo Bellatrix entre dientes, pues anteriormente ese puesto era suyo.- Justamente por eso te pido que convenzas al amo de que aún le soy fiel, de que aunque me encomiende la misión más peligrosa, lo lograré.

-¿Y si fallas¿Qué haría conmigo el Señor?

-¿Y si no fallase? Si cumpliera con mi misión, tú serías recompensada.

-No puedo arriesgarme a eso.

-¿Ni siquiera por tu hermana?- Bella dio en el blanco. Sabía que si ella estuviera en el lugar de Narcisa no le importaría que fuera su hermana, tenía el mejor lugar, cerca del amo y por fin podría deshacerse de su hermana que amenazaba con quitarle el puesto a cada instante, pero Narcisa era distinta, Narcisa era considerada cuando de su familia se trataba.- Él me matará pronto si no cumplo una difícil misión para complacerlo, si fallo, tú tendrás la conciencia limpia de todos modos, y el Señor de las Tinieblas solamente lamentará que te hayas equivocado, pero no te hará nada, le eres demasiado leal.

-¿Y qué misión quieres que le recomiende para que tú hagas?

Bella sonrió, había conseguido su objetivo. Luego sus ojos brillaron de malicia.- Puedo hacer una misión que hace tiempo que él busca que alguien haga, pero que aún no ha encontrado a nadie que fuera capaz de hacerla. Puedo entregarles a los peores traidores a la sangre pura. Yo, Bellatrix Lestrange, puedo entregarle a cada miembro de los Weasley.

Las dos hermanas se miraron cómplices y rieron saliendo de la habitación, dando por evidente que la reunión había terminado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Dónde está Ron?- preguntó Hermione entre lágrimas.

Ahí fue cuando todos cayeron en cuenta de que Ronald no estaba allí.

- Vamos Ron, esta es otra de tus bromas, ya quítate el encantamiento desilusionador.- Harry hablaba angustiado, esa broma no le estaba gustando nada, no tenía un buen presentimiento.

Pero pasaron varios minutos y seguía sin aparecer. La noticia llegó a oídos de toda la Orden, que no salieron a buscarlo porque Ron podía estar en cualquier lugar y no quisieron alertar a nadie, porque si la noticia se expandía, Ron quedaría expuesto a que los mortífagos lo encontraran primero, y todos sabían cuan ansiado era Ron por el Innombrable.

- Ya, Hermione, tranquila. Probablemente, allá aparecido en otro lugar y ya aparezca por aquí.- Tonks trataba de consolarla y a su vez consolarse, ni ella se creía lo que decía.

- ¿Y por qué no ha aparecido? Ya han pasado varios minutos…

- Cálmate, de seguro está bien.- Tonks sabía que esa muchachita le tenía mucho cariño a Ron y prefirió no decirle que ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Los minutos pasaban y de Ron, ni noticias. Todos se estaban poniendo muy nerviosos, si lo tenían los mortífagos, si lo tenía Voldemort… mejor ni pensar en cómo lo podía estar torturando. Ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni ninguno de los Weasley podían quedarse allí sentados como si nada estuviera sucediendo, como si Ron se hubiese ido a visitar a la tía Muriel, pero los de la Orden no los dejaban ni moverse.

- ¡NO PUEDO ESTAR AQUÍ SIN SABER SI RON ESTÁ A SALVO O VOLDEMORT LO ESTÁ MATANDO EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!- Hermione gritaba. Era increíble que nadie hiciera nada. Y se la notaba totalmente angustiada. Quería ir en busca de Ron, estar ahí la estaba matando. La miraban sorprendidos, Hermione nunca se había comportado de esa manera, pero todos la apoyaban.

- Y pensar que lo último que hicimos fue burlarnos de él.- Le susurró Fred a su gemelo, con culpa. No podía pasarle nada. En otra época parecería una estupidez, pero en guerra, no se sabía, todo podía pasar. Hermione gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, suplicaba y rogaba al cielo que Ron estuviera bien

Ron no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, querían acabar con su familia, con Bill, que comenzaba a vivir su adultez feliz al lado de Fleur. Pensó en Charlie, tantas cosas por delante en su vida, que vivía con tanta energía. Los gemelos (no creía que Percy les interesara), que siempre le ponían humor a las situaciones difíciles, relajándolos a todos. Sus padres, que veían crecer a sus hijos, orgullosos de ellos, y que habían sufrido tanto. Y su pequeña hermana, Ginny, que era tan hermosa, tan llena de vida… Él no iba a permitir que nada les pasara, él los salvaría aunque fuese torturado el resto de su vida.

El elfo se hizo visible y Ron fue tras él.

- Al fin- susurró Malfoy al verlo acercarse- ¿qué noticias me traes?

- En resumen, señor Malfoy, su madre le dirá al Señor de las Tinieblas que la señorita Black es de fiar y que le encomiende el asesinato de los Weasley.

- Sí- murmuró triunfante- al fin, esos inútiles pobres se despedirán del mundo… en realidad, ni siquiera podrán despedirse- rió de su propio comentario-. Ni me imagino la cara del cabeza rajada… y la sangre sucia de Granger llorando a Weasley y lamentando no haberle dicho que lo amaba…

Ron pensó que era suficiente, si seguía escuchando a Malfoy lo mataría a golpes. Además el encantamiento desilusionador empezaría a perder efecto. Lo que no se imaginaba era que en Grimmauld Place, Hermione estaba dispuesta a escaparse y remover cielo y tierra hasta encontrar a su Ron.

- ME VOY, ME VOY, ME VOY.- A estas alturas gritaba sin pausas. Evitó a todos los aurors que intentaron detenerla mediante el maleficio _petrificus totalus_, corrió a la entrada y abrió la puerta. En ese mismo instante se desmayó.

- ¡Hermione!- Un Ron visible (el efecto del hechizo había terminado) y visiblemente preocupado, atajó a Hermione en su caída.- ¿Y a está qué le pasa?- preguntó mirando a Harry.

- ¡Ron!- Gritó este.- ¿Dónde te habías metido¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver?

- Oh, Harry, no vas a creerme cuando te cuente. – Dijo angustiado, traía malas noticias.

Al instante, todos estaban reunidos en círculo alrededor de Ron, ahogándolo con preguntas, y como si fuera poco…

Hermione abrió los ojos, no se lo había imaginado, allí estaba, sus brazos la sostenían… ¡un momento¡Sus brazos la sostenían¡Qué romántico!, pensó ella emocionada.- ¡Ron!- exclamó, aferrándose a su cuello. Ante esa demostración de cariño, todos los que los rodeaban se quedaron en un silencio incomparable. Todos sabían, era demasiado evidente, lo que pasaba entre Ron y Hermione, por eso esperaban, expectantes. Hermione debió darse cuenta, porque le susurró:- no te imaginas lo preocupada que me tenías.- y luego se separó de él bruscamente. Haciendo que todos soltaran un gemido de decepción.

- Y ahora, Ronald Weasley- habló la señora Weasley-¿piensas contarnos dónde demonios te encontrabas?

Ron no contaba con que todo el mundo estuviera preocupado por él, ni mucho menos en ese estado de desesperación, así qué se dirigieron la sala de la reunión, para comenzarla con el relato del chico.

Ron contó como mejor pudo el hecho de que Kingsley había muerto (él desconocía que los demás ya lo sabían y se sorprendió cuando nadie demostró asombro ante esa noticia) y luego dijo que era muy probable que Emmeline Vance y su familia, incluido él, fueran las próximas víctimas. Dumbledore se mostró especialmente preocupado ante eso. Apreciaba muchísimo a los Weasley y además la pérdida de alguno de ellos, especialmente de Ronald o Ginevra, podría afectar a Harry de una manera terrible. Empezaba a tener sospechas, alguien tenía que pasarle información a Voldemort, alguien que sabía muchas cosas de Harry, pero ¿quién? La Orden seguía debatiendo cómo proteger a los Weasley.

- Opino que lo que debemos hacer- habló Dumbledore, causando un silencio absoluto-, al menos hasta que encontremos otra solución, es proteger a todos los Weasley en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

**Notas de la autora: **Y? Qué opinan? Espero que les hayan gustado ambos capítulos. Y también espero muchos reviews, porque me alientan a seguir adelante y a subir más rápido, y me dan inspiración para seguir escribiendo la historia. Habrán notado que Ron y Hermione van mucho más lento, es que son una pareja distinta, y mucho más difícil de escribir, así que habrá que tener paciencia. Bueno, muchas gracias por todo. Y hasta la próxima! Besos,

Male.


	6. Evans!

**Notas de la autora: **Hola¿qué tal? Hoy tengo dos cosas para decir, voy a subir todos los viernes, a menos que pase algo como lo de la última vez, aunque ahora me aseguro de guardarlo bien, pero si me dejan reviews, muchos, muchos reviews que me pongan muuuuuuy contenta, voy a subir los jueves, como pasó hoy. Sí, hay que hacer publicidad. Otra cosa más, el lemmon, sí, va a haber, pero dentro de algún tiempo, cuando esté más confiada, porque escribir esas escenas no es nada fácil…

**Zafiropotter: **Me encantaría que Ron besara a Hermione, pero ellos son bastante tímidos, eso sería muy apurado. Sí, con los Weasley en Hogwarts es más complicado, todavía no sé cómo voy a hacer, pero que va pasar, te lo aseguro, quizás no sea en Hogwarts, puede ser Hogsmeade, o Grimmauld Place, ya veremos. Muchas gracias por tu review!

**aYdEmDrJgI: **Escribí una escena Ron y Hermione que todavía no subí, pero que no voy a tardar en hacerlo. Admiro tu paciencia, de verdad, muchas gracias por tenerla y por tu review.

**Felipe: **Sí, al final fueron algo cortos, pero voy escribiendo la historia a medida que la subo y hay que reservarse un poco. No puedo mostrar a Ron y Hermione menos tímidos, porque no serían ellos, para la acción, Harry y Ginny irán más rápido, aunque no de la noche a la mañana. Ginny dijo que iba a terminar con Dean porque ya nada pasaba, y no está saliendo con Harry, así que técnicamente no hizo nada grave, y Harry todavía no está lo suficientemente enamorado como para ser protector con Ginny, pero de todos modos tomé tu consejo para los otros capítulos que escribí hasta ahora. El trío fantástico… le van a suceder muchas cosas, no seas impaciente, que ya veremos algunas. Muchas gracias por leer, por tu review y por el consejo respecto a Harry. Espero que este capítulo te guste y que no te parezca corto.

**Morochitaa: **ajaja, muchas gracias por tantos halagos! Lo que sí, no te puedo decir que Hermione se vaya a poner con Ron pronto, yo creo que van a dar muchas vueltas antes de eso. Lo de la casa de Sirius, yo también lo pensé, pero hay que tener en cuenta que Harry va empezar séptimo, hace más de un año que fue lo de Sirius y la cantidad de veces que debe tendría que haber pasado por el cuartel general… pero es un comentario muy observador, ajajaj. Bueno, desde ya, gracias, y espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Juu: **Verdaderamente Bellatrix es odiosa, pero vos la odias sólo porque mató a tu sex-symbol, ajajaj. Bueno, me alegro de que te haya parecido divertido el capítulo cuatro, este va ser una sorpresa para vos porque todavía no lo leíste. Voy a tratar de que Ron y Hermione sean ellos, a ver si consigo que te gusten. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los viernes, y qué decís que no tenés noticias mías si vivimos hablando por teléfono Juu? Jajaj.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo seis, espero que les guste mucho a todos, y no se olviden por favor, quiero MUCHOS REVIEWS, así que a hacer propaganda.

**Evans!**

- Opino que lo que debemos hacer- habló Dumbledore, causando un silencio absoluto-, al menos hasta que encontremos otra solución, es proteger a todos los Weasley en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

- Dumbledore se ha vuelto completamente loco.- Comentaba Harry horas más tarde.- ¿Todos los Weasley en Hogwarts otra vez?

- Todos, excepto por Molly y Arthur.

- De acuerdo, pero es una locura de todos modos.

- Bueno, quizás…

- Hermione, no hay variante, todos los Weasley en Hogwarts haciendo un espectáculo cada sábado¿puedes imaginártelo?

- Muy bien, me he quedado sin argumentos Harry, visto así es una locura, pero si lo piensas de otro modo…

- ¿De qué modo? Visto de cualquier lado llego a la misma conclusión…

- Mira, tranquilizarán a los estudiantes, mantendrán ocupados a los Weasley, y lo más importante, estarán a salvo¿estamos?

Harry seguía incapaz de creer que, después de una larga discusión, los Weasley se fueran a refugiar en Hogwarts. Bill y Fleur dispondrían de un amplio despacho, seguirían trabajando para Gringott's, y Fleur además daría clases de francés. Charlie, con otro despacho, tenía asignados primer, segundo y tercer año, para enseñar Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Fred y George seguirían trabajando en la tienda, ya que habían contratado personal, y durante su estadía en Hogwarts realizarían los espectáculos de los sábados por la noche. Molly y Arthur habían decidido refugiarse en Grimmauld Place.

- ¡FRED!

- ¿qué pasa mamá?

- ¡APÚRATE DE UNA VEZ!- le gritó la señora Weasley al encontrarlo todavía acostado.- Tal cual cuando iban a Hogwarts.- Murmuró para sí misma.

El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, todos estaban nerviosos, iban y venían por las escaleras, buscando las últimas cosas que les faltaban, desayunaban aunque no pudieran pasar nada por su garganta, excepto por Ron y Ginny, que siempre podían, la señora Weasley gritaba en cuatro idiomas a los gemelos, todos estaban como locos. Desayunaron rápidamente y decidieron ir en el autobús noctámbulo. A nadie le agradaba mucho repetir ese viaje pero no había otra opción. Algunos aurors los escoltarían hasta allí, como ya estaban acostumbrados a que sucediera.

Una vez que llegaron a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, las cosas no se calmaron demasiado, entre repetidas advertencias de que se cuidaran, algunas lágrimas de la señora Weasley, y muchos abrazos, subieron al tren justo a tiempo, y buscaron compartimiento. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred y George, tenían asignado uno, cerca del vagón de los prefectos, no querían llamar demasiado la atención.

- Me voy a buscar a mis compañeros, nos vemos luego.- Dijo Ginny, y se alejó.

- ¡Ron, Harry, Hermione, aquí!- Era Seamus, y los llamaba desde unos compartimientos más atrás. Ellos se acercaron, y con sorpresa vieron que todo su curso estaba allí, Lavender se acomodaba un mechón de cabello, mientras observaba su reflejo en la ventanilla, Parvati los saludaba con la mano, Neville y Dean charlaban animadamente, y Seamus estaba parado frente a la puerta animándolos a entrar.- Hemos hecho un encantamiento ampliador, para poder entrar todos aquí¿qué tal las vacaciones?

- Los tres amigos se miraron.- Asombrosas.- Se adelantó Hermione.

- Me alegro.- Lavender se había dado la vuelta, y les sonreía. Hermione no puedo evitar pensar que era una… bueno, ya se imaginan.

- ¿Qué tal tú, Lavender?- preguntó Ron, recibiendo una mirada fulminadora de Hermione, aunque disimulada, y una sonrisa de suficiencia de Lavender.

- Muy bien, he pasado las vacaciones con Parvati.

La aludida sonrió, afirmando aquello.

- Saben, este será nuestro último año juntos.- Dijo Neville.

- Tendremos que aprovecharlo al máximo.- Dean sonrió.

Pasaron el resto del viaje todos juntos, charlando, comentando cosas que habían sucedido durante el verano, Harry se sonreía por dentro, pensando que si el resto del año sería así, entonces sería mucho mejor de lo que se imaginaban, terminarlo tan unidos sería genial.

Al llegar mucho más tarde al castillo, haber pasado la ceremonia de selección, cenado el espléndido banquete, todos los alumnos se sentían más que cansados, así que rápidamente las salas comunes se fueron quedando vacías, y los dormitorios hacia las doce estaban completos. Mientras tanto cuatro Weasleys y una Delacour, estaban ajustándose a lo que sería una de las mejores estadías en Hogwarts.

- Bill, cagiño, vegdadegamente pienso que estagemos bien aquí, en Hogwagts.- Susurró Fleur, cuando ya estaban terminando de guardar sus últimas pertenencias. Al igual que Charlie, Fred y George, no habían cenado en el Gran Salón, para tener tiempo de guardar sus cosas.

- Me alegro mucho de que pienses así Fleur, créeme que no te equivocas.- Dijo Bill misteriosamente. Y con un dulce beso, cerraron la mudanza.

Al día siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, no se comentaba otra cosa que no fuera lo que había aparecido en el cartel de anuncios esa mañana. Había quiénes decían que era una mentira, había quiénes parecían entusiasmados con la idea, y también había quiénes aseguraban que ninguno de los Weasley se había graduado, y que regresaban a repetir. Esa mañana Ginny y Ron, fueron interrogados hasta el hartazgo.

En el desayuno, evidentemente, se confirmó que era cierta la llegada de los Weasley, allí estaban, en la mesa de los profesores, comiendo campantes. Todo el salón dejó de cuchichear, al notar que Dumbledore quería decir unas palabras.

- Muy bien, veo que todos han prestado atención al tablero de anuncios. Ciertamente, Fred, George, Bill y Charlie Weasley, en compañía de la señorita Fleur Delacour- varios chiflidos sonaron en el Salón, haciendo que Fleur sonriera agradecida, y Bill frunciera el entrecejo- que se convertirá muy pronto en la mujer del mayor de los hermanos Weasley- aclaró Dumbledore viendo que era necesario, y entre suspiros de decepción- estarán alojándose aquí durante el año escolar. Tienen preparada una agradable sorpresa, que a su tiempo será revelada. También la señorita Delacour enseñará francés al que guste, y Charlie Weasley impartirá clases de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas a los primeros cursos. Espero que contribuyan a que se sientan cómodos durante su estadía en el colegio.- Añadió.

Con el notición de los Weasley, nadie se había percatado de que una nueva profesora estaba sentada a la mesa. Pero luego los cuchicheos aumentaron, y ese dio a entender a Dumbledore que ya la habían visto.

- Me complace informarles que tenemos una nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Así que recibamos con nosotros a la profesora Melinda Evans.

Los alumnos y los profesores la recibieron con un cálido aplauso. Pero Ron y Hermione miraron fugazmente a Harry, y luego se miraron entre ellos, entendiéndose a la perfección con una simple mirada. Y Harry sintió como su corazón se aceleraba¿Evans? Es cierto, era un apellido muy común, pero no entre los magos… ¿Tendría algo que ver Melinda Evans con Lily Evans?

- Ahora sí, desayunen bien, que hoy necesitarán energías para empezar las clases.- Terminó así su discurso Dumbledore.

Harry miró a Melinda Evans, podía jurar que ella lo había estado observando segundos antes. Era pelirroja, como Lily, pero no tenía ojos verdes, eso podía verse a pesar de la distancia, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, eran muy lindos. No era muy alta, pero tampoco era demasiado baja. Su cabellera se veía bien, larga hasta la cintura, era evidente que era algo muy difícil de controlar. Tenía unos finos labios rosas, y hasta ahora, una tímida sonrisa. Y era joven.

Ni Ron, ni Hermione sabían que decir. Nada les sonaba suficientemente convincente como para decírselo a Harry. El silencio se estaba volviendo algo incómodo.

- Deberías preguntarle a la profesora Evans si tiene algo que ver con tu madre, Harry.- Ginny los había visto, y pensó que no era para tanta vuelta, al fin y al cabo, si no tenía nada que ver, listo, y si tenía algo que ver… bueno, habría que averiguarlo, ya está. Por eso pensó que ese comentario sería lo mejor.

Harry sonrió, ella era siempre tan espontánea y decidida…- sí, creo que será lo mejor.- Y terminó el desayuno mucho más animado, y gracias a Ginny, ya no en silencio. La profesora MacGonagall se acercaba a ellos, repartiendo los últimos horarios.

- Aquí tienes, Potter.

- Gracias, profesora, puedo decirle…- pero ella lo interrumpió.

- Si quieres saber cosas sobre Evans, deberías preguntárselas a ella, no es a mí a quién le corresponde contarte la historia de su vida, Potter.- Dijo sarcásticamente.

Eso daba a entender que Melinda sí tenía algo que ver con Lily, pero viniendo de MacGonagall, podía sólo ser un comentario irónico.

- Primera hora, Transformaciones con los de Hufflepuff,- leyó Ron- y segunda hora…

- Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- terminó Harry.

- Bueno, eso es una suerte. Así no tendrás que esperar para hablar con ella, Harry. Nos vemos luego.- Dijo Ginny, y se levantó y se fue a saludar a Dean, mientras Harry los miraba de reojo y sentía una pequeña, pequeñísima, punzada de celos.

- Dean, creo que tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Ginny, seria.

- Ahora no puedo, tengo…

- Ya sé que tienes Transformaciones, pero tenemos que hablar ahora.

Dean sabía lo que se avecinaba, Ginny había estado mucho más distante desde que se habían visto ayer, él la quería y no quería que terminaran, pero sin embargo asintió, como buen chico que era, sabiendo que tarde o temprano sucedería.

- Dime, Ginny.

- Bueno, Dean tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho, eres un chico genial, pero pienso que…

- No da para más.- Terminó Dean. Ella asintió.- Muy bien Ginny, entonces que tengas suerte, nos vemos luego.- Se disponía a irse, pero Ginny lo tomó de un brazo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Muchas gracias por entenderme Dean, espero que no te enojes conmigo, porque eres muy importante para mí de cualquier modo.- le susurró.

- No te preocupes pelirroja, ya… ya nos veremos luego.- Dijo tristemente. Y se dio la vuelta.

Ginny se fue bastante deprimida, Dean era muy bueno, ella no quería hacerle daño, por eso había terminado con él, si le volviera a pasar algo con Harry… ella quería mucho a Dean, pero no lo amaba, y no iba a permitirse jugar con él.

- Creo que ya deberíamos irnos,- Dijo Harry, después de ver el tierno beso que Ginny le daba a su novio en la mejilla.- llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones.

**Notas de la autora:** Es evidente que Harry sólo vio el beso, no escuchó la conversación. Bueno, aparece un nuevo personaje, la tal Melinda Evans... todavía no sé nada sobre ella, así que no puedo darles ningún adelanto. El espectáculo de los Weasley… la idea sería que hagan unas obras de teatro, por así decirlo, pero en esas obras van a pasar muchas cosas, sí, eso sí que tengo unas cuántas ideas… Y los traviesos se revolucionarán muy pronto con la llegada de Fred y George. Bueno, dejen reviews con las ideas que se les ocurran, a ver si me ayudan a inspirarme… Muchas gracias por leer, beso.

Male.


	7. ¿Novedades?

**Notas de la autora:** La verdad... sin comentarios, soy pésima actualizando a tiempo, nuevamente tuve un problema con el disquet, y esta vez fue más grave, pero a ustedes les interesa el capítulo... van a pasar muchas cosas. Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews, peero les voy a decir que QUIERO MÁS, ahora sí, se los respondo:

**aYdEmDrJgI:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Voy a terminar la historia, quizás se vuelva un delirio, y quizás se ponga malísima, quizás tarde tres semanas en subir, pero que la voy a terminar, ni lo dudes. Muchas gracias por todo.

**Felipe: **Es increíble, sin duda, sos mi lector más fiel, porque me das muchos consejos y firmás ni bien subo el capítulo, muchas gracias por lo de Rowling, es un halago demasiado grande, pero sube el ánimo, jajajaj. La verdad es que sí que lees muy rápido, este creo que es largo, no sé si para vos, pero que lo es, creo que sí. Gracias por todo y que te guste el capítulo.

**Juu: **Y... ya hablaremos, supongo que él también se llevará una gran decepción respecto a eso, pero primero se tiene que ilusionar. Estoy escribiendo lo de los Weasley, tengo algunas ideas, pero me falta reformarlas. Dean... pobre, tiene lo suyo en este capítulo, jejeje. De Melinda Evans todavía no escribí mucho pero también tengo alguna idea. Gracias Ju ! Y EL MEJOR CUMPLE A AGUS QE LA QIERO MUCHO! Obvio que a vos también, ajajaj.

**Morochitaa:** Cariño, ya te olvidaste de que sé quién sos y de que te ibas a buscar otra identidad secreta? Por favor ee, y fijate que no te reconozca. Mirá las boludeces que decís con tal de hacerme reír, ajajaj, como te quiero morochaza, ajaajaj. See, seguro, la mamá.

Bueno, con ustedes, el capítulo VII, que lo disfruten.

**¿Cómo se siente?**

Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron corriendo a la clase de transformaciones, como era de esperar, llegaron algo tarde.

- Buenas tardes, Potter, Weasley, Granger.- saludó severamente la profesora MacGonagall.- Estaba recordándole a sus compañeros que este año tendrán que esforzarse al máximo, pues rendirán los EXTASIS, y eso incluye llegar a tiempo a las clases, y prestar mucha atención a todo lo que digo Weasley.- Ron se sonrojó, la profesora lo había pescado con la mirada perdida.- Muy bien, como decía, los EXTASIS, merecen el máximo esmero por parte de ustedes, son unos exámenes muy difíciles, y para algunos supondrá el fin de las esperanzas para seguir la carrera que deseaban. Espero que ninguno de mis alumnos, especialmente de Gryffindor, me decepcione.- Dijo eso y miró fijamente a Harry, que no había olvidado que cuando estaba en quinto, la profesora había dicho que lo ayudaría a ser auror, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en la vida.- Me temo que voy a exigirles más que nunca, y que ustedes deberán seguir el ritmo de mis clases.

Hoy les enseñaré un hechizo que muy probablemente esté incluido en sus exámenes. Es un encantamiento capaz de hacer perder la timidez, o la vergüenza, al que lo reciba. Obviamente, tiene sus efectos secundarios, una pequeña equivocación en el movimiento de la varita podría provocar que el mago (o la bruja) se vuelva un absoluto sinvergüenza. Hay un contra maleficio para esto, por supuesto, pero si el impacto ha sido demasiado fuerte, es probable que el efecto dure unas horas… ¿Alguien tiene idea de a qué maleficio me refiero?

Como de costumbre, la mano de Hermione se alzó inmediatamente.- Claro que sí, usted está hablando del hechizo _haudtimidus_.- Dijo Hermione.

- Exacto señorita Granger, cinco puntos para Gryffindor. El hechizo _haudtimidus_ proviene del latín, _haud_ significa 'sin', y _timidus_, significa 'timidez', les informo de esto para que no se equivoquen en la pronunciación y no hagan desastres…

- Como si cuando pronunciara el hechizo me acordara que significa sin timidez…- le susurró Harry a Ron, que esbozó una sonrisa.

- Pero al parecer, el señor Potter encuentra muy divertido todo esto¿tiene algo que añadir Potter?

- No, profesora, disculpe.

- No importa Potter, me alegra saber que consideras suficientemente completo mi vocabulario en latín.- ironizó la profesora.- Ahora se pondrán en parejas y practicaran el movimiento de la varita sin pronunciar el conjuro, cuando yo les indique podrán hacerlo. El contra maleficio es _haudfactum._- agregó.

- Disculpe, profesora- Lavender había levantado la mano-¿pero qué tiene esto que ver con transformaciones?

- A partir de ahora, señorita Brown, no sólo transformaremos el aspecto físico, sino también personalidad, sentimientos, y demás.

Harry y Ron trabajaban juntos, Hermione, con Neville. Al primer intento descubrieron que el movimiento de varita, que lucía sencillo, no lo era en absoluto. La profesora MacGonagall había precisado que un mínimo error podía hacer que todo saliera mal. Al cado de media hora, la profesora indicó que podían empezar a practicar el conjuro propiamente dicho.

_- ¡Haudtimidus!_- exclamó Ron, tomando a Harry desprevenido.

Harry casi se cae por el impacto, pero consiguió mantenerse en pie.- ¿Sabes Ron? Encuentro que tu hermanita es muy sexy… a veces, siento deseos incontrolables de…

- ¡Cállate! Si no lo haces te echaré un maleficio que…

- ¡Ron¿No ves que Harry se comporta así por el hechizo que le echaste?- interrumpió Hermione.

- En realidad no, Hermione, Ginny es muy sensual, pero no te pongas celosa, yo, Harry Potter, opino que tienes unas piernas increíbles…

- Si no te callas de una vez Harry, me encargaré yo misma de cerrarte esa boca, y te aseguro que no será nada agradable.

- Eso, olvídate de tus pensamientos pervertidos con mi hermanita.- Dijo Ron, furioso.

- ¿Me vas a decir que tú no tienes pensamientos pervertidos con Hermione?- sonrió maliciosamente Harry.

- Ya basta Harry- dijo Hermione antes de que Ron pudiera replicar- Suficientes mentiras.- Pero se dio vuelta con una tímida sonrisa.

- Oye Ron ¿recuerdas cuál es el contra hechizo? Seamus lo necesita urgente…- Dean miraba a su compañero, que comenzaba a hacer un streepteasse.

- No, lo siento Dean, lo olvidé, Harry también lo necesita…

- Oye Dean- Dijo Harry con malicia- ¿qué se siente que tu novia me haya besado a tus espaldas?

(n/a: recuerden que Harry no sabe que Ginny y Dean terminaron.)

_Así que ese es el motivo por el que me cortó Ginny_, pensó Dean, _porque besó a Potter…_Un impulso vengativo se apoderó de él, necesitaba demostrar que no le importaba… Dean se tambaleó, Neville (que tenía muy mala puntería) había intentado hechizar a Hermione, pero le había dado a Dean.

- Se siente igual que esto, Potter…- Dean se dio vuelta, y besó a Hermione, con furia y pasión. Ella estaba anonadada y Ron… más pálido que nunca. Hermione estaba tan confundida que no rechazó a Dean a tiempo, él la besó durante un minuto que pareció eterno, aunque nadie supo como intervenir. Dean se separó, sonriendo a Harry con suficiencia- ¿Te crees que me importa lo que Ginny haga contigo o no?

Pero Harry no pudo contestar.

- ¡Thomas¡Granger¡Nunca imaginé que pudieran dar semejante espectáculo!- Estaba furiosa, tenía los labios característicamente fruncidos, y las aletas de la nariz se movían con furia.- Potter, Weasley, Longbottom¿acaso no les dije cuál era el contra maleficio¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor!- dijo, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que estaban bajo los efectos del hechizo. Pronunció el contra hechizo las veces necesarias, y se fue murmurando cosas como:- mis alumnos… semejante espectáculo…

Y qué cierto que era eso, toda la clase los miraba con la boca abierta, y en silencio. En ese momento, Harry y Dean, cada uno por su parte, comprendieron lo que habían hecho. Dean se dio cuenta de que había besado a Hermione Granger¡y para colmo en la cara de Ron!, Ginny… Ginny había besado a Potter, es cierto que este último estaba bajo el hechizo, pero eso no implicaba que mintiera… Ella le había dicho que él le importaba… y él se lo había creído.

Harry no podía entender su estupidez, había revelado información que no tendría que haber dado… NADIE podía enterarse de ESO, pero justo se lo había dicho a las dos personas menos indicadas: Dean… y Ron. Su amigo iba a matarlo. ¡Y Dean iba a dejar a Ginny por su culpa! Él se había dicho que lo de Ginny no significaba nada, y ahora se encontraba diciéndolo a boca suelta… Ron y Dean iban a odiarlo… Y lo peor, se encontró pensando, era que Ginny también.

Hermione estaba paralizada. Dean la había besado… y en la boca, pensó horrorizada. _Dios mío¿qué voy a hacer¿Con qué cara voy a mirarlo? Por dios, por dios…Y Harry y Ginny se besaron… ¡HARRY Y GINNY SE BESARON! Qué alegría, ya sabía yo que tarde o temprano Harry se iba a dar cuenta de que sentía algo por ella, aunque supongo que todavía ni siquiera se habrá dado cuenta… seguro que está en plena negación, pero pronto se le pasará. Y Ginny… maldita Weasley… no me has dicho una sola palabra…_

Ron… quería morirse, demasiado para el pobre pelirrojo… _¡DEAN BESÓ A HERMIONE! A mí Hermione, ella es sólo mía… y no se resistió al beso de Dean… de todos modos¿tenía yo alguna esperanza de que ella sintiera algo por mí¡Pero claro que no!... bueno, quizá una pequeña y solitaria… pero ya la perdí…Y Dean besó a otra chica estando con Ginny, pobre, va a estar destrozada por culpa de ese imbécil… todo por culpa de Harry¿por qué tenía que decir que se había besado con Ginny? Un momento… Harry Potter, estás más que muerto, cuando te agarre… no habrá quién te salve Potter¿cómo te atreves si quiera a mirar a mi hermanita? Yo te creía mi amigo… maldito traidor… resultaste peor que Malfoy... bueno, no, pero de todos modos… ¿cómo pudiste? A mí hermana… aprovechador, pervertido…_

El timbre sacó a cada uno de sus pensamientos. Dean se acercó a Hermione con la intención de pedirle disculpas, pero al ver la cara de Ron decidió que mejor lo hacía más tarde. Sin embargo, Hermione lo había visto.

- Yo…- empezó ella.

- No, tú no tienes que decirme nada- interrumpió él-, soy yo él que debe pedirte disculpas… lo siento mucho, no tuve conciencia…

- Está bien- lo detuvo ella-, entiendo. ¿Amigos?

- Amigos.- Afirmó él con una sonrisa. Y suspiraron aliviados. Entonces Hermione se apresuró a alcanzar a Ron y Harry que ya salían por la puerta, aunque Ron había tenido que resistirse a quedarse a escuchar lo que Hermione y Dean hablaban.

- ¿Y?- preguntó Seamus, curioso- ¿qué se sintió besar a Hermione Granger?

- Humm…- Dean pareció pensarlo- Nada mal.- Concluyó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Por otro lado, Ron no tenía ninguna intención de esperar a Hermione, aunque Harry, que se sentía tremendamente incómodo a solas con Ron (ya que se imaginaba las horribles maneras de matarlo que se le debían estar ocurriendo, y NO se equivocaba), se sintió aliviado cuando Hermione se acercó a ellos.

- Bien, al fin vamos a conocer a Melinda Evans.- Dijo ella inoportunamente.

- Sí…- Harry tragó ruidosamente- Oye Ron…- este soltó un gruñido que Harry interpretó como un permiso para hablar- lo lamento…

- ¿Es cierto lo de Ginny?- preguntó él con voz queda.

- ¿Lo del beso?- Ron asintió- bueno… sí. Pero no significa nada para mí- por la mirada que le dirigió Ron supo que había metido la pata-, quiero decir, ni para ella tampoco… sólo fue un… momento de atracción…- y se sonrojó notablemente, mientras Hermione no podía reprimir una carcajada.

- Un momento de atracción… ¿y a qué te refieres exactamente con eso?- Susurró Ron, aunque fue perfectamente audible.

- Me refiero a que yo no le gusto, y ella a mí tampoco.

- No seas tonto Harry- dijo Hermione, divertida-, todos sabemos qué clase de relación hay entre tú y Ginny.

- ¿Ah sí?- dijo este entre aterrado y sorprendido.

- Sí, se quieren como hermanos, pero como no lo son, sienten alguna atracción al estar tan cerca, quiero decir, ella es muy atractiva y tú… bueno, tú también.- Admitió. Harry contuvo un suspiro al ver que ella tenía intenciones de ayudarlo a salir de esa situación, aunque parecía divertida. _Nunca supe que era capaz de mentir tan descaradamente_, pensó Hermione.

- Bueno, de acuerdo- soltó Ron-, pero mejor te controlas¿no te parece?

- Por supuesto.- Afirmó él.- Sólo fue ese momento…

- … de atracción.- Completó Ron y soltó una carcajada- que expresión tan curiosa Harry…

Y él tuvo que aguantar durante el resto del camino las carcajadas de Ron y Hermione, y sus burlas. Finalmente, llegaron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Algunos estudiantes ya estaban allí, y entre ellos, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, seguido, por supuesto, por sus dos gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle.

- Así que fue una clase interesante- inquirió Malfoy-, especialmente para ti, según me han dicho, Weasley.- Ron se sonrojó, para satisfacción de Malfoy.- Aunque debo admitir que cada uno vivió lo suyo… Se cumplió tu deseo Granger, ser besada por un chico normal, que no sea Weasley, quiero decir…

- Te equivocas, Malfoy- dijo Hermione fríamente-, un chico normal es cualquier persona que no seas tú.- Esta vez, no se sonrojó solo Ron, sino también Hermione.

- Veo que le eres fiel a tu gran amor, me alegro por ti, Granger. Y tú, Potter¿cuánto tiempo te has gastado inventando ese verso de que Weasley te besó¿Qué chica se fijaría en ti?

- Cualquiera que no se fije en ti, Malfoy- dijo Hermione antes de que Harry replicara. Era evidente que estaba decidida a cerrarle a Malfoy esa boca sucia.

- Eso está más que claro.- Susurró él. Y antes de que su discusión llegara más lejos, notaron que los murmullos se apagaban, la profesora Evans entraba al aula.

- Buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes- respondieron obedientes.

- Mi nombre, como creo que saben, es Melinda Evans. Esta será una clase práctica, pueden ir guardando los libros, varitas en mano, por favor. Pero primero,- añadió- tomaré lista, para identificarlos, y les haré algunas preguntas.

La profesora Evans se detenía algunos minutos con cada estudiante, a veces reconocía apellidos, otras, caras, y otras veces, se limitaba a preguntar.

- ¡Granger!- Exclamó la profesora, minutos más tarde, para hacerse oír entre las voces de los alumnos.

- Soy yo profesora.- Dijo Hermione levantando la mano.

- Muy bien.- sonrió amigablemente- Les ruego que guarden silencio- dijo a la clase, pero nadie la escuchó, de modo que tomó aire, cerró los ojos y exclamó:- ¡GUARDEN SILENCIO, POR FAVOR!- Exclamó, molesta. Los alumnos obedecieron de inmediato, aunque se quedaron boquiabiertos.- Un poco de respeto, por favor- añadió, más tranquila-, soy una nueva profesora, al menos esfuércense en dar una buena impresión, después veremos.

Harry estaba seguro de que así era como le habían descrito el carácter de Lily Evans. Él mismo lo había confirmado en el pensadero de Snape cuando estaba en quinto, aunque obviamente que Lily tenía también su lado dulce y simpático.

- Lo siento, Hermione- a la chica le sorprendió que la profesora se dirigiera hacia ella por el nombre, pero pareció encantada-, necesitaba imponer un poco de orden, al menos ahora regulan el volumen de sus murmullos- añadió, ya que los alumnos no habían dejado de hablar, sólo hablaban más bajo, sin embargo, Melinda pareció satisfecha con eso-, bueno… veamos. ¿Eres de Gryffindor, verdad?- Pues los alumnos de EXTASIS se mezclaban durante las clases.

- Sí, soy de Gryffindor.

- ¿Eres hija de muggles?- preguntó cortésmente- Lo digo porque nunca oí tu apellido.

- Sí, me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando supe que era bruja.

- Sí, recuerdo lo que se siente, yo también soy hija de muggles.- Y Harry, que escuchaba atenta pero disimuladamente, sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco. La profesora Evans y Hermione estuvieron charlando un rato más de diversos temas, le preguntaba qué pensaba acerca de distintos hechos recientes que habían ocurrido en el mundo mágico, y se mostraba muy entretenida con Hermione, pero en un momento se levantó y siguió tomando lista.

- Es muy simpática¿verdad?- Dijo Hermione, radiante.

- ¡Potter!- Llamó mucho más tarde- Harry… James.- Dijo en un susurró casi inaudible cuando lo localizó, aunque Harry la oyó perfectamente.- Me alegro de conocerte.- Dijo con voz queda.

- Muchas gracias.- Dijo él.

- Mira, Harry, me imagino que tendrás muchas preguntas para hacerme, y yo te las contestaré gustosa, pero no creo que este sea el lugar apropiado, ni tampoco el momento. ¿Qué te parece si me haces una visita mañana después de la cena? Luego te acompañaría a la sala común, no creo que tengas ningún problema.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo Harry, agradecido, no sólo podría preguntar lo que quisiera sino que además ella le iba a responder todas y cada una de sus preguntas, sintió como se le inflaba el pecho de la emoción.- Gracias¿a su despacho?

- A mi despacho.- Confirmó ella, le dedicó una sonrisa, y continuó tomando lista.

La profesora Evans se entretuvo un buen rato interrogando a sus alumnos, como tenían clase doble, es decir de dos horas, decidió utilizar la segunda para empezar con la enseñanza. Sonó el timbre que indicaba que había cambio de hora, y para ellos eso significó pasar a la segunda hora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- De acuerdo, suficientes preguntas.- Dijo la profesora- Ahora sí, comencemos con la clase propiamente dicha. Hoy, y por unas cuantas semanas, nos dedicaremos a trabajar en el encantamiento Patronus. ¿Alguien podría decirme de qué se trata?

Hermione levantó la mano, pero Melinda le concedió a Harry, que también la había levantado, la palabra.

- El encantamiento Patronus se utiliza para ahuyentar a los dementotes, adquiere una forma plateada de un animal y protege al mago o bruja que lo esté convocando.

- Bueno, es una respuesta básica pero vamos a darle a Gryffindor cinco puntos.- Dijo ella.- Muy bien, supongo que esa es la definición de Patronus más comprensible y afortunadamente para ustedes, la necesaria.- Sonreía simpáticamente.- ¿Alguien aquí sabe hacer un Patronus corpóreo?- Cuan grande fue su sorpresa cuando doce manos se levantaron con decisión.- ¡Asombroso¡doce! Veamos… Harry, ya sabía que podías hacerlo… Hermione, me lo imaginaba… Ron, felicitaciones… Dean, muy bien… Seamus, genial… Padma y Parvati Patil, ambas hermanas ¿eh?... Ernie, también me lo imaginaba... Neville, que bien… Bones¿Susan, verdad? Felicitaciones… Lavender y Hanna.- terminó al fin, parecía orgullosa, y por supuesto, asombradísima, todas esos estudiantes sabían realizar un Patronus corpóreo- ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba…- dijo moviendo la cabeza- todos ustedes… Dumbledore me lo había comentado… ¿miembros del ED? Bueno, Harry, un excelente trabajo, y a los demás también por supuesto, no me imagino cómo pueden haberlo aprendido tan rápido.

Después de haberles enseñado el movimiento de la varita, y la correcta pronunciación del maleficio, les indicó que se pusieran en parejas y practicaran. El resto de la clase la pasaron entre exclamaciones, humo plateado, algunos Patronus, indicaciones de la profesora, grititos de alegría cuando alguien conseguía hacerlo y algunos aplausos. Cuando tocó el timbre y finalizó la hora, Harry se sintió muy satisfecho respecto a la clase.

- Ha sido muy divertido¿verdad?- Dijo Ron, con una sonrisa.

- Ya lo creo, me recordó mucho a las clases del ED.- dijo Hermione.

- Sí, a mí también.

Estuvieron hablando de la clase durante un buen rato, hasta que se les agotó el tema y empezaron con el del encuentro que tendrían la profesora Evans y Harry, pero luego se les agotó este también, y los tres volvieron a recordar lo mismo: todo lo que había sucedido durante la clase de transformaciones. Harry sabía que Ginny no tardaría en averiguar lo que había sucedido, seguramente lo haría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

- ¡Harry¡Ron¡Hermione!- Los tres se miraron aterrorizados, esa voz era inconfundible. Ginny Weasley los llamaba desde el comienzo de la escalera.- ¿Novedades?

_Sí, evidentemente, no tardaría nada_, pensó Harry.

**Notas de la autora: **Les gustó ? Espero que sí y que me dejen lindos y muchos muchos reviews. Ustedes piden que actualice ? Yo les pido reviews, una cosa por la otra, ajajja. MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!

Male.


	8. Malfoy

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola ! cómo están ? Bueno, llegué, hoy es viernes y yo estoy subiendo el capítulo a tiempo ! Sin embargo, sino arreglan mi computadora, voy a empezar a subir los sábados, están avisados. En la historia me figuran cuatro reviews, pero me dice que hay seis, probablemente los últimos dos todavía no hayan aparecido, o talvés me estoy confundiendo y eran de otro capítulo, como sea, si hay dos personas a las que no les contesto el review, no se enojen, es que por ahora no puedo leerlos.

**zafiro potter: **Todavía no escribí nada más concreto de Melinda, así que no sé si es una tía, pero si lo es, no va ser directa, osea, no va ser hermana de Lily. Sí, la idea es que le cuente cosas de Lily, y algo de James, pero bueno, eso es una sorpresa, jajaja. Gracias !

**aYdEmDrJgI: **Muchas gracias por firmar siempre ! espero que te guste !

**Summer07: **Bienvenida ! Ni ahí es rival de Ginny, la idea es que le cuente a Harry cosas sobre Lily, pero ni pareja de Harry, ni de Ron. Todavía no escribí mucho sobre Melinda, pero tengo una pareja en mente, aunque no me convence mucho, igual no es ninguno de ellos dos. Muchas gracias por lo de la escena ! Gracias por el review !

**Felipe: **SinCero, así es, ajaj. Bueno, muchas gracias por los halagos, me alegro que te hayas imaginado algo, a ver si coincide con lo que sigue ahora. Muy linda frase la que escribiste, a lo mejor pueda incluirla en algún capítulo.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo ocho, que lo disfruten.

**Malfoy**

- ¡Harry¡Ron¡Hermione!- Los tres se miraron aterrorizados, esa voz era inconfundible. Ginny Weasley los llamaba desde el comienzo de la escalera.- ¿Novedades?

_Sí, evidentemente, no tardaría nada_, pensó Harry.

- ¡Ni te imaginas!- Chilló Hermione aterrada. Ron parecía muy interesado en la pared gris que tenía a un costado.

- Necesitamos hablar contigo Ginny.- Dijo Harry, cuanto antes terminaran con eso, mejor.- Tenemos una hora libre ahora¿tienes algo que hacer?

- No…- dijo ella extrañada-, también tengo hora libre.

- Bueno, entonces vayamos a la Sala Multipropósito, y pídanle a la sala una cómodas butacas, creo que es mejor que estés sentada Ginny.- Dijo al fin Hermione.

- Pero…

- Ya te lo diremos allí.

Llegaron a la sala multipropósito, donde se encontraron con una cómoda sala para poder charlar.

- Bueno¿piensan decirme qué les pasa o no?

. Sí, pero te advierto que no va gustarte nada.- dijo Hermione.

- Tienes que prometernos hacer el menor barullo posible cuando te lo digamos¿de acuerdo?

- No puedo prometer nada, pero vamos, cuéntenme.

- Todo sucedió en Transformaciones… la profesora MacGonagall nos enseñó un nuevo hechizo…

- ¿Qué clase de hechizo?

- Un hechizo que hace perder al mago o bruja que lo convoque, la vergüenza, es decir, le hace decir y hacer cosas que conscientemente no diría.

- Resulta que yo hechicé a Harry.- Intervino Ron.

- Y entonces Harry hizo algunos comentarios sobre ti, que, naturalmente, delante de Ron nunca los habría hecho.- Dijo Hermione. Harry la fulminó con la mirada, esa información podía omitirse sin problemas.

- ¿Qué comentarios?- Dijo Ginny, curiosa.

- Eso no viene al caso.- Aportó Hermione, que había captado la mirada de Harry.

- De acuerdo.- Bufó Ginny, aunque había visto cómo mientras los chicos se distraían, Hermione le decía mediante señas que más tarde le contaría.

- Justo en ese momento, Dean me hizo una pregunta, que tampoco viene al caso.- Dijo Ron, sabiendo que se acercaba el momento y temiendo la reacción de su hermana.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Bueeeeno…- dijo Harry, nervioso, mirando para otro lado- revelé información que no debería haber dicho…

- ¿Qué clase de información, Potter?- Dijo Ginny entre dientes, ya sabía lo que se avecinaba.

- Yo le dije a Dean… le dije… le dije que…

- Harry le dijo a Dean que tú lo besaste a sus espaldas.- Completó Hermione, y esperó, junto a Ron y Harry, la reacción de la pelirroja.

- ¿¡QUÉ TÚ QUÉ!?- Dijo furiosa¿cómo había podido? Delante de Ron y de Hermione y de medio mundo más, los rumores que correrían sobre ella, lo que Dean estaría pensando ahora de ella, lo que sus hermanos iban a saber… Y además que ELLA lo había besado¡mentira! Él quería que ella lo besara, él quería… ¿o no quería? Trató de hacer como que no le importaba, no quería ponerse en evidencia¿Y qué era lo que sabían ellos que les hacía pensar que ella se iba a tomar tan mal esa noticia?- No fue un beso propiamente dicho, fue un roce. ¿Qué pasó después?- dijo respirando agitadamente, se había levantado de su butaca y ni lo había notado, se volvió a sentar.

- Él no reaccionó demasiado bien…- empezó Harry, seguía mirando a otro lado, Ginny querría matarlo, seguramente, qué imbécil que había sido… además negaba que se hubieran besado, criticaba su beso… es cierto que había sido un roce, pero…

- Besó a Hermione…- dijo Ron con tristeza.

- ¿Cómo es eso?- Dijo ella con voz queda, pero de la impresión, no de la tristeza.

- Ya sabés, el hechizo... y la información recibida…

- Yo no quise Ginny, de verdad- dijo Hermione con los ojos aguados, se sentía la peor amiga del mundo, sabía que Ginny le iba a cortar a Dean pero aún no lo había hecho y ella ya estaba besándose con él…- tú sabes que a mí no me gusta Dean, lo siento mucho…

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella, extrañada.

- Que lo siento, Dean… tu novio…

Entonces Ginny lo comprendió todo, el por qué de la preocupación de ellos, la tristeza de Hermione, la culpa de Harry… soltó una carcajada. Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos, suponían que Ginny les gritaría o les haría uno de sus maleficios mocomurciélagos, todo menos reírse a carcajadas.

- ¡Dean ya no es más mi novio, bobos!- dijo como pudo, entre risas.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Terminé con él esta mañana!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¿Sigues recibiendo El Profeta, Hermione?- preguntó Harry, a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, mientras se servía unas tostadas.

- Claro que sí, prefiero enterarme así y no por otros medios lo que sucede en el mundo mágico.

- Yo creo que es una basura.- Dijo Ron, y le dio un largo sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

Hermione optó por no discutir, prefería no empezar tan temprano. Entonces vieron que Ginny se levantaba de su lugar, unos asientos más a la derecha de Ron, y se dirigía hacia ellos. No tenía buena cara, parecía estar muy enfadada, y traía algo en la mano.

- Lean esto.- Les dijo furiosa.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó Harry.

- Es la revista de chismes de Hogwarts, _Hechizame_, pero ni siquiera son chismes verdaderos, no son más que unos mentirosos. Sacaron una edición especial porque ayer fue el primer día de clases, pero yo creo que fue por otro motivo, vamos Hermione, léelo.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

_**Potter y Weasley, Thomas y Granger¿nuevos amores entre los Gryffindor?**_

_Los chicos del séptimo curso han salido asombrados de su primer clase del año, Transformaciones, y, por supuesto, con mucho para contar. Dos parejas nuevas se han formado en una sola clase, y para sorpresa de todos, se trata nada más y nada menos que de Potter y Weasley, por un lado, y Granger y Thomas, por otro._

_- Nos encontrábamos en medio de la clase de Transformaciones, practicando hechizos, c__uando unos comentarios nos llamaron la atención.- Nos cuenta una estudiante de séptimo que prefirió mantener confidencial su identidad- Harry Potter hacía algunas observaciones, por llamarlo de algún modo, acerca de Ginny Weasley, demasiado pervertidas.- Nos advirtió la alumna. Naturalmente cuando le preguntamos qué clase de comentarios negó con la cabeza, como si lo lamentara, pero luego prosiguió:- Ha dicho cosas como que era extremadamente sexy, y que le gustaría tener una relación con ella, aunque no aclaró qué clase de relación creo que todos sabemos de qué tipo, también dijo que cuando estaba sólo y pensaba en ella debía correr a darse una ducha de agua fría para calmarse._

- Ginny, te aseguro que yo no dije nada de eso.- Dijo Harry, muy rojo, de vergüenza y de rabia.

- Créeme que no lo dudo, Harry.- Dijo ella, fastidiada. Entonces Hermione continuó:-

_Como todo el mundo sabe, Harry Potter mantiene una fuerte amistad con Hermione Granger (del séptimo año de Gryffindor) y con Ron Weasley, el__ hermano mayor de Ginny Weasley, y del mismo curso que sus dos amigos._

_- Potter ha cometido un grave error- nos dijo otro estudiante de séptimo-, todas las cosas que dijo de Ginny Weasley las dijo delante del hermano de la chica, Ron Weasley, mejor amigo de Harry Potter. Como es lógico, el pelirrojo no parecía muy contento ante tales comentarios sobre su hermana. Esto ha puesto, al menos temporalmente, fin a la amistad entre Harry Potter y Ron Weasley._

- Soy celoso, sí¡pero ni que fuera un maldito perro rabioso¡Sólo pretendo cuidar a mi hermanita!

- Aprovecho para decirte Ron, que puedes buscar otras formas de cuidar de tu hermanita, no tienes que ser ningún hermano sobre protector.- Dijo Ginny, y antes de que Ron pudiera replicar, Hermione ya estaba leyendo, así que se contentó con sacarle la lengua.

_- En ese momento, Dean Thomas (séptimo, Gryffindor)__- nos comentó Lavender Brown, compañera de Thomas-, hizo a Ron- con quien mantuvo un magnífico y pasional noviazgo- una pregunta. Pobre Dean, no era el mejor momento- suelta una divertida risa-, fue entonces que Harry, quien, estoy segura, me considera su mejor amiga, ya que mantenemos una amistad única y estrecha, reveló a Dean una información que le cayó como una patada en el estómago. Harry le dijo a Dean que Ginny Weasley lo había besado a sus espaldas, Harry se mostraba orgulloso de eso. Ante tan dolorosa información, Dean- actual novio de la menor de los Weasley-, en un impulso besó a la mejor estudiante de la clase, Hermione Granger y ella astutamente respondió satisfecha al beso. _

- ¡Zorra embustera!- Harry y Ron se quedaron boquiabiertos y se miraron con los ojos desorbitados, nunca habían escuchado a Hermione hablar de esa forma.- Me las pagarás, tramposa¿quieres ocupar mi lugar, verdad?- susurró.

- Sí, porque está celosa.- Intervino Ginny, para calmar a su amiga.

_Corren rumores que afirman que Ginny Weasley y Dean Thomas rompieron. Ahora, la primera, estaría saliendo con Harry Potter, y el segundo con Hermione Granger. Ante todo esto, la pequeña Weasley no estaba enterada de nada, ya que ella pertenece a la casa Gryffindor, pero al sexto año. Aunque tenemos fuentes confiables de que luego Potter fue a contarle a la pequeña Weasley las nuevas. Ron no lo acompañó porque están peleados, y Hermione tampoco porque, al no saber nada, Ginny todavía creía estar saliendo con Thomas, y Hermione es la actual novia del último. Cuán aterradora fue la reacción de la pelirroja, __chilló, gritó, y se puso furiosa con Potter por haber revelado información sobre su famoso beso, aunque luego lo perdonó porque varios estudiantes afirman haberlos visto besándose nuevamente. Ginny Weasley no habría sido la única que jugó a dos puntas (Potter y Thomas), Hermione Granger también lo habría hecho._

- ¡NO, NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON HARRY POTTER!- Gritó Ginny, más enojada que nunca, porque eso es lo que le hubiese gustado, no lo que había sucedido. Hermione abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida porque dijeran que ella estaba jugando a dos puntas.

_- Lo peor de todo- nos cuenta Draco Malfoy del séptimo año de la casa Slytherin- es que a Granger no le alcanzó con Thomas. Más tarde, en la clase siguiente, fui a preguntarle cortésmente si eran ciertos los rumores que corrían acerca de su relación con Thomas. Ella me respondió, muy huraña, que sí, pero cuando le pregunté qué había sucedido con Ro__n Weasley, a quién yo creía que verdaderamente amaba, ella me afirmó que era su gran amor. Incluso creo que tiene cierta atracción con Harry Potter, y que es mutua, ya que siempre los vemos juntos, y los he sorprendido en episodios que no comparten los amigos, puedo asegurarlo. O sea, no es difícil deducir que Granger no juega a dos puntas sino a tres._

_Se cree que esto es cierto, aunque con el fin de la amistad entre Potter y Weasley no se entiende como Granger podría salir con los 'enemigos' de ahora en adelante, pero sabiendo estas cosas de ella, ya todo lo creemos posible. Mientras tanto, Ginny Weasley, ha decidido superar su fallido plan de estar con Thomas y Potter a la vez, y se ve satisfecha y conforme solamente con Potter._

- ¡MALFOY!- Bramó Hermione, estaba más furiosa de lo que en mucho tiempo la habían visto. Se levantó de un salto de su silla, y caminó con paso rápido hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Al llegar se detuvo, buscó a Malfoy con la mirada, y cuando lo encontró, se acercó a él, lo obligó a mirarla, y le dio el peor cachetazo de su vida, peor aún del que le había dado cuando en su tercer año.- ¡Me cansaste¡Eres, eres… Imposible!- le dio otro cachetazo, aunque más suave- Eres un idiota, Malfoy, y no vuelvas a meterte conmigo jamás¿entiendes o necesitas que se lo repita a tu diminuto cerebro?

Malfoy estaba sacando la varita, pero para esa altura, Ron, Harry y Ginny ya habían llegado hasta allí, y, al estar preparados, tenían ventaja.

_- ¡Accio varita!_- Exclamó Harry, y la varita de Malfoy salió disparada hacia él.

_- ¡Mocomurciélagos!_- Esa había sido Ginny. Pero Ron prefirió hacerlo al estilo muggle, de modo que se acercó y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz.

_- ¡Accio varitas!_- Las varitas de Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Malfoy volaron hacia la mano de…

- ¡Profesor Snape!- dijo Draco, que tenía la mejilla demasiado colorada, con la mano de Hermione marcada, la túnica manchada de la sangre de su nariz, y los mocos todavía lo estaban atacando.

Snape libró a Malfoy del hechizo de Ginny, curó su nariz, y limpió la sangre, con su varita.

- Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería de cualquier forma, Draco, quizás si no lo hagas se te inflamé la nariz. ¡Goyle! Acompáñalo.- Malfoy y Goyle desaparecieron por las puertas del Gran Hall.- En cuanto a ustedes,- dijo mirando a los dos Weasley, a Harry y Hermione.- ¡afuera, ya mismo!- Así que también ellos desaparecieron del Gran Hall.- Saben perfectamente que si estuvieran en mi casa los expulsaría, pero lamentablemente, esa decisión no me corresponde a mí… Pero vamos a repasar qué fue lo que pasó. Me encontraba tranquilamente leyendo El Profeta en la mesa de los profesores, cuando escucho un grito proveniente de la mesa de Gryffindor, era la señorita Granger, a la que le voy a restar diez puntos por alborotar la calma del Gran Hall, veo entonces que se levanta de su lugar, se acerca a Malfoy, le dice unas cuantas groserías y le pega dos cachetazos, que sonaron más fuerte que su grito, por eso le voy a descontar cincuenta puntos. El señor Malfoy, como el caballero que es, no atacó a la señorita Granger, pero luego una comitiva se unió a ella. Entonces vi como el señor Potter le quitaba la varita al señor Malfoy, por lo que le voy a descontar cincuenta puntos, a la señorita Weasley que le lanzaba el hechizo mocomurciélagos, por lo que le voy a descontar otros cincuenta puntos, y luego vi al señor Weasley, que le pegaba un puñetazo, eso hace un total de doscientos diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.- Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, disfrutaba tanto ese momento como Harry cuando ganaba un partido de Quidditch.

- Disculpe, profesor Snape- Dijo Harry tratando de controlar su rabia-, pero si usted lo vio todo¿por qué no nos detuvo antes de que pudiéramos hacerle algo más a Malfoy?

- Creo que tienes una idea bastante aproximada de por qué, Potter.- Dijo Snape, y soltó una risotada, que hizo que a Harry le hirviera la sangre.- Pero tu insolencia le va costar a Gryffindor otros diez puntos. Por supuesto que el reloj se ha quedado sin rubíes hace mucho tiempo, por lo tanto están más allá del menos, me atrevería a decir.- Volvió a reír. Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione estaban tan rojos de la rabia que pronto explotarían.- Como a mí no me incumbe su castigo, esperaremos a la profesora MacGonagall, que no tardará en venir…

- ¿Además piensan castigarnos?

- Sí, Weasley, pienso encargarme de que sea un castigo muy aburrido, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por tu reclamo.

Al parecer, los chicos habían decidido no volver a abrir la boca ni moverse, porque cualquier cosa que hicieran molestaría a Snape, podían respirar y él les descontaría más puntos.

- Bueno, aquí viene la profesora MacGonagall.- Dijo Snape con una sonrisa. Y en efecto, allí estaba la profesora, con cara de pocos amigos, y visiblemente furiosa.

- Buenos días, Severus. Me encontraba en la enfermería, charlando con Poppy, cuando vino el señor Malfoy, y tuvo la amabilidad de contarme por qué lo habían enviado allí. ¿Quieren decirme en qué estaban pensando, por favor?

- Malfoy dijo cosas demasiado horribles sobre Hermione.- Dijo Ron, pero hasta él se dio cuenta de que en ese momento esas palabras sonaban extremadamente tontas.

- Ya veo, y eso les da derecho a hacer lo que hicieron¿verdad?

- Creo que eso les quitara…

- No, Severus, también he visto los relojes, y creo que le ha quitado suficientes puntos a Gryffindor, sinceramente, me pareció una desfachatez de su parte, Severus.

- Vamos Minerva, no creerá que yo le quité a Gryffindor más de cien puntos¿verdad?

- Ya lo creo que sí, Severus. Y creo saber de qué está hablando el señor Weasley acerca del comportamiento de Malfoy, de modo que voy a quitarle a Slytherin cincuenta puntos, por su grandísima mentira. Suficiente, muchas gracias por su ayuda Severus, ahora estos chicos están a mi cargo, puede retirarse.

- Yo sé cuándo puedo retirarme y cuándo no, gracias.

- Pero al parecer no lo sabe, porque desde que estoy aquí que debería haberse ido.- Les indicó a los chicos que la siguieran, se dio vuelta, y empezó a caminar hacia su despacho.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas acerca del trato que habían tenido Snape y MacGonagall.

Una vez en el despacho, ella les habló con voz cansada.

- El próximo sábado cumplirán su castigo, ya les haré llegar las notas correspondientes para ver qué tipo de castigo se les asignará a cada uno y cómo estarán distribuidos. Obviamente informaré de esto al director, me han decepcionado.- Ellos bajaron la cabeza, se sentían aún peor que cuando les habían quitado todos esos puntos.- Pero les alegrará saber que, aunque pienso imponerles una tarea difícil, recuperarán algunos puntos según cómo la desarrollen, no recuperarán todos los puntos que perdieron, pero al menos recuperarán algunos. Pueden retirarse.

En silencio, fueron saliendo del despacho. Caminaron en silencio, ya estaban llegando al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ginny se paró en seco.

- Malfoy.- Dijo furiosa. (n/a: él no estaba allí, ee)

- Malfoy.- Repitió Harry, en un tono un poco más bajo.

- Malfoy.- Dijo esta vez Ron, en un susurro.

- Malfoy.- Murmuró Hermione, casi inaudible, y apretó los puños, tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

**Notas de la autora: **Es largo, no felipe ? ajajaj, espero que les haya gustado, dan verdaderas ganas de matar a Snape ! quién se cree que es ? Vamos MacGonagall ! ajaja. Bueno, espero MUCHOS REVIEWS, pero muchos ee. Y nos escribimos la próxima !

Male.


	9. Gin

**Notas de la autora:** Mil disculpas, no soy una chica puntual, como se habrán dado cuenta. Espero que anden de lo mejor. Bueno, este es un capítulo largo, y muy especial, porque lo mejor de todo no lo escribí yo, sino una de las mejores amigas y personas que se pueden encontrar en el mundo, y a la que quiero mucho y le agradezco de verdad que me haya ayudado con esto. Así que si lo leen y les gusta, dedíquenle un fuerte aplauso a Ju.

**MUY IMPORTANTE: **Después de subir el siguiente capítulo, la historia cambia de nombre. Ya no se va llamar 'Juguemos Juntos' sino que se va llamar 'Noches Pelirrojas' por varios motivos. Muy importante para los que buscan la historia por el nombre. De todos modos, en el capítulo que viene se los voy a recordar, pero se va llamar NOCHES PELIRROJAS.

**zafiropotter: **Si hubiera un lugar donde apuntarse para darle un puntapiés a Snape, habría tantos pero tantos miembros que no daría abasto. Que Melinda Evans ayude a Harry con Snape y Voldemort es una gran idea, y voy a tenerla en cuenta. Muchas gracias por leer !!

**Juu: **En este capítulo, el mérito es tuyo. Porque tenés una vena de escritora, y me das grandes ideas. Te quiero mucho Julia, morochita !

**Felipe: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado y en especial de que te hayas reído, porque no le viene nada mal un poco de humor al fic. Espero encontrarme con más risas y bueno, algunos enojos de vez en cuando, sí. La frase es una que me dejaste en un review del capítulo siete. Un abrazo !

**hermioneyron: **¿Para cuándo historia de tu parte? Me pasó por tu cuenta y no encuentro nada para leer¿hay algún proyecto en mente? Muchas gracias por leer !

**xshp: **Y bueno¿quién no le tiene bronca a Lavender y a Snape? Son muy pocos, si es que hay alguien, ajajaj. Bueno, muchas gracias !

**Gracias** a todos por los reviews! Ahora, no más, aquí tienen al capítulo nueve.

**Gin **

Malfoy.- Murmuró Hermione, casi inaudible, y apretó los puños.

Entonces los cuatro amigos atravesaron el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Ya nos hemos perdido la primera clase después del desayuno.- Dijo Hermione con malhumor.

- Bueno, si nos apuramos llegaremos a la clase de Encantamientos.

- Yo me voy, tengo transformaciones, la profesora MacGonagall me matará si además llegó tarde a su clase.- Terció Ginny, y desapareció rápidamente por el agujero.

- Nosotros deberíamos irnos ya.- repitió Hermione.

- Vamos entonces.- Se resignó Ron.

De modo que los tres amigos caminaron en silencio hacia el aula del profesor Filtwick, estaban demasiado enojados para hablar.

- Llegan tarde muchachos, vamos, con rapidez, ubíquense en sus lugares, por favor…- chilló el profesor. Y una vez que se hubieran sentado prosiguió:- Como ya les habrán dicho incontables veces, este año rendirán los EXTASIS…- pero Harry ya no escuchaba. Algo lo había golpeado suavemente en la cabeza.

_Estarás muy contento¿no Potter? Como el héroe que crees que eres has ganado tantos puntos para Gryffindor…_

Harry apretó los dientes y les mostró a Ron y Hermione el memorandum que le había enviado Malfoy.

_Sí, Malfoy, Harry está muy contento, verte con la nariz rota, atacado por los mocos, y con las marcas de mis manos en la cara no es algo que se ve todos los días¿sabes?_

Escribió Hermione.

_Te crees muy lista¿verdad Granger? Claro, de otro modo, nunca podrías jugar a tres puntas como lo vienes haciendo…_

_Ron¿por qué no cierras tu asquerosa bocota, Malfoy?_

_Draco: Lo había olvidado Weasley, tú creías ser el único amor de Granger…_

_Hermione: sea quién sea mi único amor, no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy._

_Harry: Sí, deja de meter tus narices si quieres conservarlas intactas._

_Pansy: Vaya, vaya, vaya, sí son el cabeza rajada, la sangre impura y el pobretón._

_Ron: Realmente me sorprendes Parkinson¡sabes escribir!_

_Harry: No sólo eso¡sabe leer!_

_Draco: Leer, escribir, y muchas otras cosas más que tú no comprenderías Potter._

_Ron: Eres peor que Parkinson, no sabes distinguir alguien con cerebro de alguien que sólo usa la cabeza para sostener el pelo, Malfoy._

_Pansy: Muy gracioso Weasley, al menos tengo un cabello decente y no zanahoria rallada sobre la cabeza._

_Hermione: Sinceramente, Pansy, eres decepcionante._

_Pansy: Habló la señorita perfección…_

_Ernie¿Qué es todo esto?_

_Draco¿Y a ti quién te llamó?_

_Ernie: Lo siento Malfoy, cuando un papel me pega en la cabeza, suelo abrirlo y ver lo que dice¿tú no?_

_Ron: Ríndete Malfoy, somos cuatro contra uno…_

_Pansy¿Disculpa?_

_Harry: Tú no cuentas Parkinson._

_Hermione: Tu cerebro no alcanza ni para llenar una cucharita de té._

_Draco: Y tú cerebro no te cabe en la cabeza Granger, ya veo porqué siempre llevas el cabello tan alterado._

_Harry: Yo que tú no me metería con Hermione, sabes perfectamente que es capaz de realizar cualquier maleficio._

_Hermione: Gracias, Harry._

_Ron: Yo también lo pienso Hermione, igual que todos._

_Hermione: Tú también eres un gran mago Harry._

_Draco: Piérdete Weasley._

_Ernie: El profesor Filtwick está dando los deberes…_

_Draco¿Y a quién le importa eso?_

_Hermione: a mí sí, adiós._

_Pansy: se fue la sabelotodo._

_Ron: mejor te vas tú también, esta es charla de hombres._

_Harry: Sí, no queremos aguantar tu llantito cuando la cosa se ponga muy fea._

Pansy Parkinson les sacó la lengua, pero sin embargo comenzó a escribir lo que Filtwick había escrito en el pizarrón por arte de magia.

_Ron¿sabes qué Malfoy? Quizá deberías irte tú también, no estoy seguro de que seas un hombre…_

_Draco¡Así que entre los hermanos Weasley no hay sólo una hermana¿Eh?_

_Harry: Vamos a tratar de hacerle comprender a tu diminuto cerebro. Vamos, cuenta conmigo, hay UNA hermana, y SEIS hermanos, repite…_

_Draco: Una hermana que, viniendo al caso, es bastante sexy._

_Ron: Te lo advierto, Malfoy, un dedo que le pones encima, una uña…_

_Draco¡Vaya! Creí que el que debía sobreprotegerla era Potter._

_Harry¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?_

_Draco: Porque eres tú el que le tiene un ojo encima._

_Ron: abandono esta conversación de pervertidos inútiles._

_Draco: sólo quedamos nosotros, Potter…_

_Harry: lo había observado, sí…_

_Draco¿Vas a contarme lo que fue el beso con la pelirroja?_

_Harry: Vete a la mierda Malfoy._

_Draco: Muy bien, de todos modos, no necesitaba que me lo dijeras, lo sé de sobra._

_Harry¿qué quieres decir, Malfoy?_

Pero Malfoy ya no respondía, lo miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia, dándose aires de importancia. Harry decidió no poner en riesgo la vida de Ginny mostrándole a Ron lo que había escrito Malfoy, más tarde se lo mostraría a Hermione. Se apresuró a copiar las instrucciones que había en el pizarrón. ¿Sería cierto eso de que Malfoy y Ginny se habían besado? Seguro que él lo estaba inventando todo, y si no lo hacía, entonces no había sido un beso que Ginny diera voluntariamente: ella odiaba a Malfoy.

Con ese pensamiento se sintió un poco mejor, aunque suponía que debía ser porque no quería que Ginny, ni ninguna persona cercana a él, besara precisamente a Malfoy. En ese instante, sonó la campana del recreo.

- Muy bien, muchachos, recuerden terminar el trabajo para la próxima clase, y repasar todo lo que hemos estado recordando de los años anteriores. Buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes, profesor.- dijeron algunos alumnos, mientras toda la clase se alejaba del aula de encantamientos.

La tarde trascurrió con una rapidez inimaginable, o al menos para Harry, que se encontraba sumamente nervioso, en tan solo un par de horas, estaría en el despacho de la profesora Evans. Hermione no paraba de recordarle el esperado encuentro y Ron no pronunciaba palabra acerca del tema; a cada segundo, Harry, se ponía más nervioso aún. Quería conocer cada minuto de la vida de su madre, quería oír todo sobre ella, pero a la vez… no podía negarlo, la idea lo asustaba… finalmente sabría algo más de Lily, lo único que sabía era que sus ojos eran verdes, su cabello pelirrojo, y que su hermana era Petunia. Nunca había conocido nada más, y por primera vez en su vida tendría la oportunidad de conocer su historia.

A la hora de la cena, Melinda estaba sentada a la mesa de los profesores, y Harry tomó una decisión.

- No puedo ir.- Les dijo a Ron y Hermione.- Es demasiado pronto, necesito más tiempo para pensar y aún no estoy listo. Le enviaré una nota pidiéndole si podemos cambiar la fecha para este sábado o algo así. Me parece que ayer vivimos bastante… y hoy también, necesito tener las cosas más claras antes de hablar con ella.

Hermione resopló en señal de desaprobación, era la fecha que habían acordado y en su opinión Harry debía ir, no había modo de prepararse para aquello.

Ron, en cierto modo prudente, no intervino, ni soltó palabra, al igual que hacía cada vez que se nombraba el tema.

Al terminar la cena, Harry alcanzó a la profesora Evans.

- ¡Harry¿Demasiada ansiedad?

- Eh… profesora, yo quería pedirle si podíamos dejar esto para el sábado, si es que puede, claro… yo…

- Todavía no te sientes preparado.- Dijo ella, y Harry asintió, sintiéndose un poco idiota, pero decidido.- No tengo ningún inconveniente, Harry¿qué dices del sábado antes de la cena?

- Ahí estaré, se lo prometo.

- No tienes nada que prometer, querido.- Le sonrío y se fue. En ese instante, Harry se sintió muchísimo mejor, y los nervios que le hacían doler el estómago se aflojaron un poco.

Nuevamente, la semana pasó mucho más rápido de lo que se hubiese podido suponer. Pero esta vez, aunque no pudiese evadir los nervios, se sentía más seguro. Nada pasó en la semana que mereciese ser mencionado, excepto que Neville batió su propio récord, visitando la enfermería siete veces en tres días, y también que Malfoy había sufrido un considerable golpe en la cabeza cuando por error había entrado en la sala del suelo flotante. El suelo comenzó a elevarse bajo sus pies, haciendo que Malfoy se golpeara la cabeza contra el techo. Afortunadamente, dejó de elevarse después del golpe, desconocían qué hubiese podido pasar si seguía subiendo.

El viernes por la noche Harry se fue a acostar, realmente agotado, tanto que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preocuparse, apenas apoyó la cabeza en su mullida almohada se quedó dormido.

Harry caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Recordaba perfectamente el aspecto del despacho al que en instantes entraría, el despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cada año era diferente, al igual que cada año era diferente su propietario, cambiaba, no simplemente, sino de manera drástica. Las distintas personalidades de los profesores que habían pasado por ese despacho se reflejaban perfectamente en la habitación.  
Llegó frente a la puerta y golpeó. Una voz, que le sonaba curiosamente familiar, pero que no recordaba dónde la había oído antes, le dio permiso para entrar.  
No lo hizo inmediatamente, esperó. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero esa voz le recordaba cosas que jamás hubiese creído que había vivido.  
Finalmente, se decidió y abrió la puerta.  
No encontró la persona que esperaba ver. De pie, dándole la espalda, había una mujer de cabello rojo fuerte, era alta y delgada. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón al reconocerla.  
No era Melinda, su nueva profesora de Defensa, pero sí, era una Evans. Harry, quiso comprobar que su intuición no le había fallado pero no sabía como llamarla. 'Lily' le parecía demasiado formal; ¿mamá?, esa era una palabra que el jamás había usado, y que, aunque doliera, no usaría nunca. Encontró una pregunta que le pareció mucho más adecuada.  
- ¿Eres tú?- formuló nervioso.  
Pudo notar que sonreía, aunque no la estaba mirando. Harry podía escuchar el latido furioso de su corazón, mientras ella, suavemente, se daba vuelta.  
Harry la miró, su sonrisa se le hacía familiar, una sonrisa que no se parecía a la de Lily Evans, sino a la de…  
- ¡Ron¡Harry¡Tienen que levantarse ahora!  
- ¿Qué hora es Hermione¿Las siete de la mañana?- Dijo con voz ronca Ron.

- ¡Las doce del mediodía!

- ¿Podrían dejar de gritarse por una vez en su vida? - Dijo Harry, y sus amigos se callaron inmediatamente.- A ver, Hermione… ¿por qué demonios nos despertaste?- preguntó Harry, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Bueno… son las doce, me estaba preocupando…

- Hermione, hoy es sábado.

- Lo sé, pero de todos modos…

- No creo poder volver a dormirme…- dijo malhumoradamente Ron.

- Tampoco debes hacerlo.- Le dijo fríamente Hermione.

- Hermione¿nos dejas cambiarnos¿O te preocupa que no nos podamos volver a poner el pijama?- Le dijo Harry, burlándose, estaba muy enojado… y confuso, aquel sueño…

- Muy bien.- Dijo ella, enojada.- Perdónenme por preocuparme por ustedes…

- Te agradecemos que hayas pensado que estábamos muertos por dormir hasta las doce un SÁBADO.- le dijo Ron con ironía.

Hermione no respondió, dio media vuelta, y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

_Era Ginny_, pensó Harry mientras se vestía,_ era ella, estoy seguro… era su sonrisa. ¿Qué significa todo esto¿Por qué estaba Ginny en aquel sueño cuando estoy en vísperas del encuentro con la profesora Evans y cuando el sueño trataba sobre los Evans? O quizá no, quizá sólo era que yo creía que era sobre los Evans… ¿Pero qué hacía Ginny en el despacho de Defensa?_

- Harry, no quisiera interrumpirte, pero estás tratando de ponerte la camisa en lugar de los pantalones.- Le dijo Ron, aguantando la risa. Pero Harry no se inmutó, casi ni notó lo que Ron le decía, estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos.

- Debo hablar con ella…- murmuró para sí mismo, como proponiéndose que eso era lo que el sueño quería decirle.

- ¿Qué dices¿Con quién tienes que hablar Harry?- Dijo Ron, colorado de tanto aguantar la risa.

- Con nadie.- Terminó de vestirse.- Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

- ¡Ya es la hora del almuerzo, Harry!- le gritó Ron mientras lo veía salir con rapidez del dormitorio.

¿Dónde estaría? Tenía el presentimiento de que tenía que encontrarla y hablar con ella. Estaba muy concentrado, y entonces…

- ¡Cuidado Harry!- Le gritó Ginny Weasley, tomándolo de un brazo y salvándolo de la avalancha de pesados libros que Peeves estaba tirando.

- ¡Mira por dónde vas Potty!- le gritó Peeves, entre carcajadas.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella.

- Sí, gracias¿tú? Oye Ginny, estaba buscándote, tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre qué?- inquirió ella extrañada.

- Sobre hoy por la tarde.

- Oh¿Evans?

- Evans.

- Mejor vamos al parque, junto al lago¿no te parece? Estaremos mucho más cómodos.- Le dijo pícaramente.

- No hubiese encontrado un lugar mejor.- Le dijo, sonriendo, mucho más tranquilo después de verla y de saber que estaba allí.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el lago, había varios estudiantes por los jardines. Se acercaron a la orilla, Ginny se quitó los zapatos y las medias y remojó sus pies.

- Entonces¿Decías…?

- Sí, bueno, te imaginarás que estoy un poco… bueno…

- ¿nervioso?- Harry se sonrojó y ella soltó una carcajada.- Sí, es lógico.

- Bueno… he tenido un sueño.- se encontró diciendo.

- ¿Un sueño¿Y de qué trataba, Harry?- él le explicó el sueño, mientras ella lo escuchaba atentamente. No sabía por qué se lo contaba, con cualquier otra persona se hubiese sentido estúpido, pero con Ginny no era así, y eso le gustaba.- Así que¿tú creíste que yo era Lily?- preguntó ella asombrada.

- Ajá. Cuando la pelirroja se daba vuelta, yo… bueno, reconocí tu sonrisa- dijo poniéndose colorado de repente-, estoy seguro de que eras tú.

- Tal vez sólo quería recordarte que puedes contar conmigo…- le dijo ella, sonrojándose también.

- Quizás sí…- respondió él pensativo.- Cuando supe que eras tú, me sentí confundido pero a la vez, bueno… relajado, es como si… como si estuvieras para… para tranquilizarme, quiero decir… yo estaba muy nervioso… y entonces te diste vuelta y esos nervios desaparecieron.

- Pero eso sólo era por qué ya no estabas con nadie que fuera a hablarte de tu madre. De cualquier modo, me alegro de que te sientas tranquilo cuando estás conmigo, eso significa que somos… buenos amigos. Siempre estaré ahí, Harry.- le dijo con una simpática sonrisa.

- Siempre me alegraré de que estés allí.- Ginny rió, junto con Harry, pero por dentro pensaba que Harry tenía muy pocas luces.

- Mira Harry, tú siempre has querido saber cosas de Lily, y ahora tienes la oportunidad¿vas a perderla por unos nervios que te retuercen el estómago¡claro que no! El martes has tomado una sabia decisión al faltar porque no creías estar listo, pero ahora has tenido tiempo suficiente para pensarlo, y después de esperar dieciséis años para saber algo de Lily, no creo que debas hacerte esperar más. Hoy no vas a zafarte de ese encuentro, y vas a aprovecharlo al máximo. Vas a ir con expectativas y a salir con la cabeza alta¿estamos de acuerdo?- Harry no respondió en seguida, en realidad, sólo sonrió, pero Ginny lo entendió. De cualquier modo, agregó:

- Estamos de acuerdo, señorita Weasley.- Le dijo con voz firme.

- No tiene idea de cuánto me alegra oír eso, señor Potter.

Se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos, mientras las sonrisas de ambos seguían luciéndose. Entonces Harry no pudo evitarlo y bajó la mirada hasta sus labios, algo que Ginny deseaba hacer. Ella pareció darse cuenta, porque dijo:

- Sabes…- tragó ruidosamente, y mientras le miraba los labios, como hipnotizada, le dijo:- ahora deberías ir y disculparte con Hermione.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Dijo él mirándola nuevamente a los ojos.

- Bueno…- contestó ella, apartando la mirada-, no estaba muy contenta después de la visita que hizo a tu dormitorio, y al fin y al cabo, sus intenciones no eran malas.

- ¿Me acompañas al Gran Hall entonces?- dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Sería un placer, señor Potter.- Le dijo ella. Él le ofreció su brazo, y caminaron así, hablando de trivialidades, hasta el Gran Hall. Pero antes de entrar, Harry recordó algo que le daba mucha curiosidad.

- Ginny, Malfoy dice que tú y él se besaron¿es cierto?

- Él lo hizo- dijo ella despreocupadamente-, o al menos lo intentó.- Dijo con una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó Harry, y ambos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Al entrar al salón buscaron con la mirada, entre la marea de alumnos, a Ron y Hermione en la mesa de Gryffindor. Los localizaron en seguida, estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, ella con los brazos cruzados y cara ofendida, y él con los dientes bien apretados y la cara colorada. No se miraban, aunque de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas asesinas. Harry y Ginny se sentaron junto a ellos.

- ¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste así Harry?- dijo Ron.

- En el lago, charlando un rato.- Contestó a Hermione, Ginny.

- Estaba bastante dormido y tenía que encontrar a Ginny para contarle que… que…

- Para preguntarme si hoy empiezan los espectáculos de nuestros hermanos.- mintió hábilmente ella.

- Ah, no Harry, empiezan el próximo sábado.- respondió Ron, pero Hermione los miraba suspicazmente.

- ¿Qué harán esta tarde?- preguntó Ginny, que notó la mirada de Hermione.

- Terminar los deberes.- contestó Hermione automáticamente.

- ¡Pero si ya los has terminado!

- Yo sí, pero ustedes no.- Les dijo a Harry y Ron. El último soltó un gruñido y, por fortuna, antes de que pudieran discutir aparecieron abundantes cantidades de comida en los platos de oro.

- Aquí te dejo.- Le dijo Ginny, mucho más tarde, cuando lo acompañaba al despacho de la profesora Evans.- Mucha suerte, Harry.- Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry se quedó pasmado, la mejilla le ardía donde Ginny lo había besado. De pronto, sintió como una repentina valentía lo invadía, y sonrió, sintiéndose mil veces mejor. Pero lamentablemente Ginny no vio aquella hermosa sonrisa, se había dado vuelta, un poco avergonzada, y ya se iba por el corredor, cuando:

- ¡Ginny¡Espera, Ginny!- Ella se giró- Gracias, gracias por todo lo que me has ayudado, Gin.- Le dijo Harry, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Le devolvió el beso en la mejilla, dio media vuelta y echó a correr por el pasillo, camino al despacho.

Esta vez, la que se quedo petrificada fue Ginny. No sólo le había agradecido, le había dedicado una sonrisa preciosa, y le había dado aquel beso, sino que también la había llamado 'Gin'. ¡Qué dulce sonaba en sus labios!... Esos labios que se moría por probar… soltó un suspiro.

- Gin, Gin, Gin… ¡Gin!- se repitió, en un dulce susurro, una y otra vez, mientras recordaba la simpática sonrisa y las palabras mejor recibidas de su vida.

Mientras tanto, Harry Potter llevaba cinco minutos frente a la puerta del despacho, incapaz de llamar. Recordó las palabras de Ginny y aquella valentía, con la que se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa, volvió a invadirlo. Cerró los ojos, se mordió con fuerza los labios y golpeó la puerta.

- Me alegra que hayas venido, Harry, ven, siéntate¿todo en orden?

- Sí…

- ¿Tomas un té?- le ofreció con tranquilidad.

- Eh… de acuerdo.

- Imagino- continuó ella, que parecía haber perdido de golpe toda su serenidad- que querrás que te hable… que te hable sobre… sobre…

- Sobre Lily.- Dijo Harry con la voz más clara y firme de la que fue capaz.

Melinda tembló, la tetera que estaba en sus manos estuvo a punto de caérsele.

- Muy bien- susurró-, hablaremos sobre Lily.

**Notas de la Autora¿**Les gustó? Verdaderamente espero que sí, y también que me dejen lindos reviews, y que sean muchos, porque me ponen muuuuuy contenta. Bueno, gracias a todos por todo. Recuerden que aunque tarde en subir, no voy a abandonar la historia mientras haya alguien que quiera leerla, como dice el profesor Dumbledore. Besos !

Male.


	10. Profundos recuerdos

**Notas de la autora: **Genial, hoy llegué a tiempo. Tengo que agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews, de verdad muchas gracias. Bien, acuerdénse de que, a partir de ahora, la historia se llamará NOCHES PELIRROJAS y muy pronto sabremos por qué. Les cuento también que para celebrar los diez primeros capítulos, subí un ONE- SHOT, no es que sea la gran cosa, pero me agradaría que lo leyeran y me cuenten que les pareció. Bueno, a contestar los reviews:

**zafiro potter: ** Tal vés pintamos a Harry un poquito lento, pero me parece que todas hacemos a Ron un verdadero tonto, es una pena, pero a veces resulta inevitable. Aquí va todo sobre Lily, a lo largo de la historia se irán agregando más cosas sobre ella y James. Muchas gracias por el review !

**Juu: **No exagero, sos una gran escritora, lástima que no subas tu historia, que debe ser increíble y azul. Lo de los memorandum... una pequeña venganza contra Slytherin en general, nunca viene de más. No sé si debería haber hecho que le cuente lo del sueño, pero bueno, quedó clarito cuánto confía en Ginny. Muchas gracias por todo Juu ! Te quiero mucho !

**ginni potter: **Muchas gracias por leer, y bienvenida, ajaja. Ojalá te guste este capítulo. Gracias !

**Felipe: **Trata de adivinar cuántos años tengo, supongo que es fácil. En amar, no podría decir que tengo demasiada experiencia, pero leí lo suficiente para poder expresar una partecita de lo que debe sentirse. Espero que este capítulo te guste, no es el mejor, pero siempre se puede mejorar. Muchas gracias por todo !

Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo diez, que lo disfruten !

**Profundos recuerdos**

- Muy bien- susurró-, hablaremos sobre Lily.

- Usted… tiene algo que ver con ella… ¿verdad?- Mientras, Harry había estado observando el despacho. Y se sorprendió de ver que estaba especialmente cambiado: parecía una biblioteca. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estantes, repletos de libros: novelas románticas muggles, libros de Defensa y de las distintas criaturas que se podían encontrar en el mundo mágico, libros policiales muggles al estilo Sherlock Holmes, y novelas románticas mágicas, aunque, a juzgar por la cantidad, le gustaban más las muggles. Había también un gran armario, del que salía un danzante resplandor plateado, Harry supuso que se trataba de un pensadero. Había un escritorio, que cargaba con montones de papeles y libros que probablemente Melinda había estado leyendo recientemente, y junto a él, dos cómodas butacas. Al fondo había una puerta, pero estaba cerrada así que Harry no supo qué había tras ella.

- Déjame que te cuente desde el principio.- Contestó ella tras unos instantes, levantando la vista y haciendo que Harry dejara de observar el despacho y le prestara la mayor atención posible.- El padre de Lily, Adam Evans, tenía tres hermanos, entre ellos, Liam Evans, mi padre. No eran muy unidos, todos pensaban distinto y sus padres no eran los que uno querría tener… Sin embargo, para algunas festividades se reunían. Cuando yo tenía once años, los hermanos Evans se juntaron para festejar el casamiento del menor de ellos, Daniel; estábamos en vacaciones de verano, por fines de junio. Daniel vivía en Norteamérica, al igual que el hermano que hasta ahora no he nombrado. Yo vivía en Francia, y Lily y su familia en Londres. Sin embargo, todos acudimos al casamiento, y nos quedamos, por placer, dos semanas más. El último día antes de irnos, nos encontrábamos almorzando en casa de Daniel, cuando sucedió algo totalmente inesperado: una lechuza se acercó volando a plena luz del día, traía una carta, y la dejó caer delante de Lily. Como es lógico, todos estábamos muy sorprendidos, y más aún cuando Lily la abrió y se encontró con una carta que le ofrecía una beca en un colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Unas horas después llegó una segunda lechuza que dejó delante de mí una carta del colegio Beauxbatons.- le costaba grandes esfuerzos continuar, pero se sentía mucho mejor reviviéndolo, hace mucho que no hablaba de aquello- Adam y Liam, estaban muy contentos y orgullosos de nosotras, pero sus dos hermanos, no. Nos rechazaron, por envidia, tal cual hizo Petunia más tarde. Los hermanos se pelearon, y hasta muchos años después nunca supe nada más de ellos. Liam y Adam estaban más unidos que nunca, pero no vivían en el mismo país, de modo que las veces que se veían eran contadas. Sin embargo, Lily y yo nos escribíamos muy a menudo.- sonrió sinceramente.

- ¿Qué sucedió entonces?

- Teníamos la misma edad, así que cuando ella terminó Hogwarts, yo terminé Beauxbatons. Entonces, vine a Inglaterra. Y fue entonces cuando conocí verdaderamente a Lily. Déjame decirte que era una mujer extraordinaria, comprensiva sin límites, amorosa, simpática, y… la mejor… la mejor amiga que jamás tuve. Ella estaba tan llena de vida… era la luz de su familia, fue una de las mujeres más alegres que tuve la oportunidad de conocer. Entonces me presentó a James- en ese punto, Melinda soltó una carcajada-. Nunca vi nada igual, era un bromista incontenible, con un humor muy distinto al de Lily, que era ácida, él simplemente vivía haciendo bromas, y eran buenas.- Volvió a reír.

- ¿Conociste... a… a Sirius?

- ¡Claro que sí!- contestó ella como si la pregunta la ofendiera-, quizás hasta demasiado bien...- agregó en un susurro. Harry no quiso preguntar acerca de aquella revelación, quería saber más acerca de sus padres.

- ¿Qué más?- dijo Harry ansioso.

- Bueno, durante todo ese tiempo, James y Lily mantuvieron muy buena relación conmigo, y muy cercana. Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que me dijo que tendría un hijo…- le dijo con una sonrisa.- pero eso no necesito contártelo.

- ¿Por qué no?- dijo Harry decepcionado.

- Porque eso podremos verlo.- Y le señaló el resplandor brillante que venía del ropero. Se levantó, con Harry siguiéndola, y lo abrió, como Harry había supuesto, dentro se encontraba un pensadero, igual al de Dumbledore.- Tú primero, Harry.

El chico acercó su cara a la sustancia, hasta tocarla con la punta de la nariz y entonces desapareció para aparecer en el interior de una casa muy bonita. Unos segundos después Melinda se reunió con él. Habían aparecido en un living que a la vez era comedor. Lo único que los separaba era un gran sillón con almohadones de colores, que, junto a unas cómodas butacas, rodeaba una mesa ratona; esto formaba parte del living, también incluía estantes con libros, fotos y algunos objetos mágicos, como un florero que hacía, a las flores que había en él, cambiar de color. Harry observó las fotos: en todas aparecían, aunque más jóvenes, Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Melinda, Lily, Hagrid, y otras personas que Harry no conocía. Entonces comprendió que se encontraban en la casa de los Potter. Hubo un ruido proveniente de la chimenea, y una Melinda, quince años más joven, salió de ella. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba igual que en el presente, pero no tenía ni un asomo de vejez, y tenía un espíritu propio de una chica de veintiún años.

- Melinda,- dijo una voz masculina- ya te veo tanto que empiezo a sospechar que vives aquí…- bromeó. A Harry casi se le sale el corazón del pecho, cuando vio, de pie ante ellos, a un muchacho de cabello azabache revuelto, moreno, alto y con anteojos, a James Potter sonriéndole a la Melinda joven.

- Oh, muchas gracias, James, comprendo tu indirecta, pero rechazo la oferta, aunque sé que me extrañan, estoy muy cómoda en mi casa. ¿Recibieron la lechuza donde les dije que vendría?- le preguntó, mientras reía.

- Sí, pero no necesitabas mandárnosla.- Agregó él, mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.- Lily está arriba.

- Gracias.- Y corrió escaleras arriba.

- Deberíamos seguirme.- Le dijo la Melinda del presente a Harry, al ver que este se quedaba contemplando a James, que había tomado _El Profeta_ y lo leía con atención.

- Eh… sí.- Subieron detrás de la joven Melinda.

La casa de los Potter era muy elegante, James tenía ese estilo, y Lily había cedido a imponerlo en la casa. En el piso inferior estaba el gran living comedor, una ordenada cocina y un baño muy elegante. En el piso superior, estaba la habitación de Lily y James, que incluía una gran cama matrimonial, un espejo alto y un enorme ropero, también tenían otro baño, un poco más personal, con todas las cosas de Lily, y otra habitación, con una cama, que usaban para los huéspedes, era una habitación suavemente decorada. La casa tenía un ambiente alegre.

- ¡Melinda!- la pelirroja de ojos verdes estaba radiante. Harry tenía ganas de abrazarla, pero sabía que intentarlo sería inútil. Lily Potter era alta, delgada, pelirroja oscuro, y con unos ojos esmeralda que brillaban de contento. Su sonrisa era dulce y involuntariamente seductora, y ella misma emanaba una dulzura que inspiraba cariño.

- ¡Lily! Cariño, estás muy linda.- le dijo Melinda dándole un abrazo.

- Vamos Mel, me has visto ayer.- Harry no lo notó, pero silenciosamente, la Melinda del presente, derramaba algunas lágrimas.

- Pero hoy lo estás especialmente.

- Siempre vienes cuando quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres contarme?- dijo suspicaz.

- ¡Siempre vienes, porque siempre quiero hablar contigo!- le dijo y le sacó la lengua. En ese punto ambas Melindas rieron, una entre sollozos.

- Es que soy una amiga muy atenta.- Le contestó Melinda.

- Afortunadamente.- Le dijo Lily con una sonrisa.- ¿Desayunaste?

- Sí, gracias. ¿Tú?

- Comí por dos.

- ¿Y a qué se debe eso?- preguntó Melinda, sonriendo, pero al ver la mirada de Lily lo comprendió- ¡Oh, dios mío¡Dios mío, dios mío!- Lily se mordía el labio inferior, un poco nerviosa.- ¡Dios mío, estás embarazada!- gritó. Y se abrazaron y empezaron a saltar, mientras Melinda seguía diciendo:- Oh, dios mío, dios mío…

Entonces Harry se encontró con que la Melinda del presente lo estaba abrazando, y que, sin poder contenerse, estaba llorando. Y la realidad volvió a golpearlo, nunca podría hablar con Lily, nunca podría llamarla mamá, nunca podría abrazarla… Melinda debía de estar pensando algo parecido, porque aferrada a Harry, que era casi de su altura, sollozaba aún más fuerte, mientras susurraba:

- Lo siento, Harry… lo siento muchísimo.

- Yo también lo lamento.- Se encontró diciendo él, algo que era obvio, pero que era momento de afirmar.

- Dios mío, Lily, vas a tener un bebé.- Le dijo Melinda radiante.

- Sí, un hijo mío y… ¡y de James!

- ¡Y de James!- y se volvieron a abrazar.

- Y de James…- susurró la Melinda que continuaba abrazada a Harry.

- ¿Lo sabe James?

- ¡Claro que sí, tonta!

- Lo sé y estoy muy contento de eso.- Dijo James entrando en la habitación, con una sonrisa que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de Lily.

- ¡Oh, felicitaciones!- Dijo Melinda.

- Muchas gracias.- Le dijo Lily.- Y sabemos cómo va a llamarse. Se llamará Harry.

- Eso es muy ridículo,- replicó James- será una niña y se llamará Jamie, parecido a su padre.

- No pienso ponerle Jamie, es un horror. Y además sé que será un niño.

- Si lo fuera, no le pondríamos Harry.

- ¿Quién lo dice?

- Yo, que soy su padre.

- Y yo soy su madre, y digo que le pondremos Harry.

- Bueno, chicos… tendrán un montón de tiempo para decidirlo.- Intervino Melinda.- Y si fuera una chica podrían ponerle Melinda, en honor a su amiga que quieren tanto…

- Olvídalo.- Interrumpió James, a carcajadas.

- Pensándolo bien, la pobre no tiene porque llamarse Melinda… y luego me echaría la culpa.

- ¿Ven? Lo mejor es ponerle Harry.

- No, yo creo que deberíamos ponerle Sirius.- Aportó James.

- No, ya quedamos en que Sirius sería el padrino, no pienso ponerle un nombre tan feo.

- Con un Sirius al que amar tengo más que suficiente.- Dijo Melinda.

- Estás profundamente enamorada…- Dijo Lily abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Ante ese comentario las dos Melindas rieron, igual que James, pero Harry miró tan sorprendido como Lily, o más, a la actual Melinda. Ella sonrió, pero evadió su mirada.

- Creo que será mejor que volvamos, Harry.- Le dijo, pero él no quería irse, quería quedarse allí.- Pronto terminará el recuerdo, no tiene ningún sentido.- Dijo ella, adivinando lo que pensaba. Lo tomó del brazo y salieron del pensadero.- Bueno, así fue como me enteré de que nacerías tú.- pero Harry estaba en silencio, no sabía si le había hecho bien ver aquello, le dolía en el alma pensar que nunca podría tener a sus padres, que había perdido toda posibilidad de una familia donde el fuera el hijo. Mentalmente se juró que cuando formase una familia pondría todo su empeño en ella.- No le des más vueltas Harry, no conseguirás sentirte mejor…

- Sus vidas les fueron arrancadas, y ellos no tenían nada que ver…- interrumpió Harry.

- Lo sé, Harry, lo sé, pero ya está hecho y debes aceptarlo.- le dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Sí, lo sé.- Se resignó, y suspiró.- ¿Qué pasó después?

- El embarazo fue una locura- esbozó una sonrisa-, James cuidaba a Lily como si fuera de porcelana, y ella nunca le hacía caso, pero era muy divertido. El día de tu nacimiento también lo recuerdo… si quieres podemos verlo.- agregó dubitativa.

- Por supuesto, no voy a perderme la posibilidad de saber más de ellos sólo porque me de un poco de tristeza.- Dijo recordando las palabras de Ginny.

- Muy bien, sumérgete entonces.

Harry volvió a tocar el pensadero, él y Melinda aparecieron en el living de los Potter otra vez. Pero no estaban solos, allí ya se encontraban sentados Melinda joven, Sirius y Remus. Los tres estaban tan nerviosos, incapaces de intercambiar palabra, que parecía que se comerían los dedos, más que las uñas. Remus estaba sentado en el sillón, tomándose con fuerza la cabeza. Sirius daba vueltas de un lado a otro. Melinda tenía los labios tan apretados que casi no parecía tenerlos. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Sirius, que le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Entonces una lechuza entró volando con rapidez, dejó caer una carta sobre la mesada, y salió nuevamente por la ventana. Los tres se apresuraron a tomar la carta, pero Remus fue el más rápido. La leyó en silencio y se la pasó a Melinda sin decir una palabra. Ella se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

_Seguimos esperando, cada vez falta menos._

- Sin duda, él estará tan nervioso como nosotros.

- Vamos para allá ahora.- Replicó Sirius.

- No, aún no, solamente los pondremos más nerviosos, hay que darles su espacio.- Dijo Remus.

- Diablos, Remus, no puedo esperar más, Lily me necesita.- Dijo Melinda. Lupin suspiró, buscando paciencia, y luego dijo:

- Ella está bien con James, debemos esperar.- Y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Después de unos minutos, una segunda lechuza entró por la ventana, soltó la carta y Sirius la atrapó a media caída. Estaba escrita con rapidez, casi imposible de leer, sólo decía dos palabras:

_Ya viene._

Entonces comenzó la movilización, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el living estaba vacío y la sala de espera del Hospital San Mungo para Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas contaba con tres personas más. Automáticamente, Melinda y Harry aparecieron allí también.

- ¡James!- gritó Melinda arrojándose a los brazos de James.

- Aún falta, pero no podía aguantar más sin que estuvieran aquí.- Dijo él. Remus resopló.

- Nos has puesto el doble de nerviosos.- Murmuró Sirius.

- ¿Puedo pasar a ver a Lily?- preguntó Melinda.

- Sí, puedes, pero está que trepa por las paredes… y un poco malhumorada.

- Yo que tú no entraría a menos que estés dispuesta a correr riesgos.- Dijo Sirius.

- Bueno, estoy dispuesta, veré qué puedo hacer.

Siguieron a Melinda hacia la sala donde se encontraba Lily.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras Lily?

- ¡¿Qué cómo me encuentro?!- gritó furiosa- ¿cómo te parece que me encuentro?- dijo, y se echó a llorar.

- Muy feliz.- le dijo Melinda. Y se alivió al ver que Lily sonreía.

- Más que muy feliz.- contestó.- ¿cómo está James?

- Bien… bien nervioso.

- Dile que venga.

- Muy bien…

- No, quédate.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que le diga que venga?

- No lo sé…- entonces rió- está bien, vete.

- Bien.- Ya salía por la puerta cuando…

- ¡Ay¡Ya está!- gritó Lily. Melinda corrió a buscar a James.

- ¡Ya¡James, ve!

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él, atontado.

- ¡Que ya debes ir, inútil!- gritó Melinda.

James salió disparado, pero todavía confundido. Encontró a Lily, con un médico que ya le estaba dando las indicaciones.

- ¡Lily!

- ¡James!

- Estoy aquí, Lily, estoy aquí.

- ¡Gracias James!

- Vamos Lily, concéntrate, tú puedes.

- ¡yo puedo!

Mientras tanto, tres cabezas se asomaban a la vez por la puerta.

- ¡qué ternura!- dijo Melinda.

- Espero que no haya problemas.- Dijo Remus.

- No seas tonto Remus.- Sirius estaba más nervioso que nunca.

- Pobre Lily…- comentó Melinda.

- ¡pobre James¡Lily debe estar matándolo!- añadió Sirius.

- ¡Qué tontería!- Argumentó Melinda.

- No estés tan segura…- intervino Remus.

- ¡Cállense y miren!- dijo Sirius, cuando un llanto les perforó los oídos.

- ¡Lo hiciste Lily, lo hiciste!

- Lo hicimos, James, lo hicimos juntos.- Dijo entrecortadamente Lily.

- Es un niño perfecto.- Informó la enfermera, con una amable sonrisa.

- Bienvenido… Harry.- Dijo James.

- Miren qué lindo que es.- Susurró Melinda, unas horas más tarde.

- Mmm, se parece demasiado a James como para ser lindo.- bromeó Sirius.

- Celoso.- Dijo ella, y le besó la mejilla.

- Será el mejor jugador de quidditch que se haya visto jamás.- agregó James.

- Sí, debemos correr a comprarle una escoba…

- Ni lo sueñen.- Interrumpió Lily, que sabía que eran completamente capaces.

Entonces Harry y Melinda reaparecieron en el despacho, porque todo se había vuelto borroso: el recuerdo había terminado.

Nunca había visto a James tan feliz. Lily estaba agotada, pero se negó a que te alejaran un solo segundo de ella.

- ¿Dónde estaba Pettigrew?

- No tengo la menor idea.

- ¿Qué había con Sirius?- se atrevió a preguntar.

- Esa es una historia que no tocaremos hoy.

- Humm… de acuerdo.

- Luego se enteraron de que Voldemort iba tras ellos. Ese recuerdo también lo conservo, pero hoy no es momento para verlo, y yo tampoco me siento con la fuerza suficiente para mostrártelo.

- ¿Qué pasó después de la noche del 31 de octubre?

- Esa… esa fue una noche muy difícil para mí. Yo no sabía que Sirius no era el guardián del secreto, de modo que esa noche creí haber perdido tres amigos, en lugar de dos. Apenas me enteré de lo ocurrido fui a ver a Dumbledore, no me sentía capaz de ir al Valle de Godric. Quise que me dijera que era mentira que Lily y James… pero era cierto, aunque afortunadamente, tú estabas bien. Le rogué que te dejara a mi cargo, pero me dijo que no, que debías ir con Petunia. Yo le explique que Petunia era una mala mujer, que no estarías bien allí, y le dije… le dije que… que Lily no hubiera querido eso. Discutí muy fuerte con él… pero finalmente, tuve que aceptar que no podrías venir conmigo. Entonces pasó lo de Sirius, que se lo llevaron a Azkaban y supuestamente había matado a Peter, y con eso se fue mi última esperanza de que fuera inocente. Remus estaba destrozado, al igual que yo… Fui incapaz de darle un consuelo, y él tampoco pudo hacerlo conmigo, así que me marché, volví a Francia, y… dieciséis años me ha costado decidir volver. Prácticamente me habían olvidado y nadie pudo ayudarme a superar todo eso. Solamente la idea de por fin verte me trajo hasta aquí.- Harry sonrió como toda respuesta.- Ahora, si quieres acompañarme...

- ¿A dónde?

- Ven conmigo.- Y Harry la siguió por detrás de la puerta que había visto en su observación del despacho. La habitación era pequeña, tenía una cama, y estantes con objetos personales. Había muchas fotos, y en la mayoría de ellas aparecían Lily y James. Lo saludaban con la mano, y le sonreían, había una especialmente bonita, al menos para Harry, en la que estaban ellos solos, abrazados, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo quedarme con esta?- le preguntó Harry.

- Por supuesto que sí, pero mejor hacemos una copia.- Dicho y hecho, con la varita hizo aparecer una fotografía exactamente igual.

- Muchas gracias.

- No hay por qué.- Pasaron un rato más viendo las fotos. Harry le preguntaba acerca de las situaciones y ella le contaba todo lo que recordaba.

- ¿Hay… hay algo más que deba saber?

- Creo que por hoy es suficiente. Quiero que cuentes conmigo siempre que necesites. Fui una gran amiga de tu madre, y también de tu padre… eres como mi sobrino, en realidad, eres mi sobrino. Olvídate de que soy tu profesora, recuérdame como una tía, y como una gran amiga de la familia, porque aunque no estén aquí contigo, son tu familia, la tienes, la llevas dentro de ti.

- No olvidaré todo eso. Muchas gracias… Melinda.

- De nada, piensa en todo lo que te dije, intenta no angustiarte, a mí me ha llevado mucho tiempo, pero he desperdiciado gran parte de mi vida queriendo volver al pasado. No hagas lo mismo, no dejes que eso te suceda, Lily y James te habrían dicho lo mismo y estarían muy orgullosos de ti, tienes que seguir adelante.

**Notas de la autora: **Supongo que a muchos no los habrá dejado conformes, pero si van tirando ideas podrían ayudarme a mejorarlo. Sin embargo, espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo. Recuerden que hay un One- shot, para los lectores como Felipe, que necesitan leer algo más. Muchas gracias por todo ! Espero reviews ! Besos.

Male.


	11. Dulce pero pasional

**Notas de la Autora: **A tiempo nuevamente... es un capítulo bastante corto, pero me gusta mucho el final, y créanme que los dejará con muchas espectativas... Bueno, ojalá que los disfruten. En cuanto al song fic de Walking on Sunshine, muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, de verdad muchas gracias, y a los que no lo leyeron, siempre están invitados a hacerlo.

**aYdEmDrJgI: **La idea era justamente que se tratara exclusivamente de Harry, y que sea un capítulo un tanto meláncolico, al fin y al cabo, nunca supo nada de Lily y James, pero poco a poco volvemos al ánimo de siempre, así que espero que disfrutes más este capítulo.

**zafiro potter: **Tus comentarios siempre me ponen de buen humor... son tan lindos. En este capítulo me centro nuevamente en Harry y Ginny, pero ya vamos a ver qué pasa con Hermione y Ron. Bueno, gracias por todo!

**Juu: **Espera a conocer un poquito más a Melinda, cariño! Que prejuzgadora! Dejala que viva lo que tenga que vivir en paz. Con vos hablo por teléfono, asique no tengo más para decirte que lo que te voy a recordar: te quiero mucho, y te extraño!

**sofigryffindor90: **Mmm, andamos pensando en lemmon ? Va a haber, y voy a tener en cuenta lo del armario para algún encuentro, había pensado algo así en el bosque, pero lo voy a incluir más tarde. Sino puedo tenerlo en cuenta para un One-shot exclusivamente Harry y Ginny, qué te parece ? Si hay algo que me gusta son nuevos lectores y que me dejen reviews, así que muchas gracias por pasar !

**Felipe: **No! por qué andamos tan tristes ? Vos necesitás una pelirroja como Ginny que te alegre los días con una simple sonrisa, con una mirada! Vamos, ánimo! Mmm, lamentablemente el capítulo no es inmejorable... también ando con falta de ideas, y con muy poco tiempo, pero espero que lo disfrutes. Prometo poner todo mi empeño en el próximo. El último capítulo fue meláncolico, pero no podía ser alegre tratándose de lo que se trata, lo siento mucho ! espero no haberte deprimido más ! Ojalá estés mejor !

**Sirenita: **Estoy leyendo unas historias tuyas, y me están gustando mucho, aún no te dejo review porque no llegué al final. También noté que tienes una gran imaginación, no dudes en darme ideas si se te ocurren cuando lees, sería una gran ayuda. Muchas gracias ! Hasta la próxima !

Espero que lo disfruten. Con ustedes, el capítulo once:

**Dulce pero pasional**

Harry salió cabizbajo del despacho de Melinda. Se sentía algo extraño… pensaba en Lily y en James… en lo grandiosa que habría sido su vida junto a ellos… en sus últimos instantes de vida… la valentía de James… la desesperación y el dolor de Lily…

No quería ver a nadie… quería estar sólo y pensar… pero no estaba seguro de querer pensar en ello… no estaba seguro de nada. Ginny… ella, tenía que hablar con ella… otra vez.

- ¡Harry!- era Hermione- Me alegro de verte… ¿qué tal te ha ido?- Harry intentó decir 'bien', pero fue incapaz, no se trataba de eso… no respondió. Afortunadamente Hermione comprendió que no era el mejor momento.- Bien, también te buscaba para informarte que la profesora McGonagall nos ha enviado las notas…

- ¿Qué notas?- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Las del castigo que debemos cumplir después de lo que le hemos hecho a Malfoy…- Respondió Hermione dividida entre la preocupación por Harry y el odio por Malfoy.

- Oh.- Dijo con indiferencia, lo había olvidado… de cualquier modo, eso le importaba poco.

- Dos de nosotros deben ir a la biblioteca, creo que debemos reacomodar los libros, sin magia. Los otros dos deben ir a la enfermería, hay que ayudar a Madame Pomfrey con unas fichas médicas, por llamarlas de algún modo.

- Bien.

- Creo que a Malfoy lo han castigado antes que a nosotros, para que no debamos compartir las tareas con él, tendríamos que agradecerle a la profesora McGonagall...

- ¿Dónde está Ginny?... ¿Y Ron?- agregó.

- En la torre Gryffindor, o dirigiéndose al Gran Hall supongo, ya casi es hora de la cena…

- Vamos directo hacia allí entonces.

Caminaron hacia el Gran Hall en silencio, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, era evidente que se moría por preguntarle a Harry todo sobre la entrevista, pero Harry se había negado a soltar palabra, ya tenía claro que necesitaba hablar con Ginny primero.

- ¿Todo bien, Harry?- le preguntó su mejor amigo cuando llegó al sector de la mesa de Gryffindor donde Ron le guardaba sitio. Frente a él estaba Ginny, Hermione se sentaba a su lado.

- Todo en orden, Ron.- Y esbozó una sonrisa, un poco mejor al ver a Ginny. No pudo evitar notar que ésta no le había preguntado nada, la miró esperando encontrar la respuesta, ella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Sintió como se ruborizaba así que bajó la vista. La comida transcurrió en bastante silencio, cada uno estaba en lo suyo.

- Bien, entonces Harry y yo iremos a la biblioteca y tú y Ron a la enfermería.- Afirmó Ginny. Hermione asintió, comprendiendo las intenciones de su amiga de hablar con Harry, pero Ron preguntó:

- ¿Por qué quieres ir con Harry?

- Para que tú puedas ir con Hermione, tonto.

- ¿Y por qué querría yo ir con Hermione?- preguntó Ron, rojo como su cabello.

- Si tú no lo sabes…- Sonrió maliciosamente Ginny, de una forma que recordaba mucho a los gemelos. Ron debió advertir eso, porque no dijo nada más.- Bueno, vamos Harry.- Él la siguió, Ron y Hermione dieron la vuelta para el otro lado. Al llegar a la biblioteca vieron que unos pocos estudiantes aún estaban allí. Madame Pince los esperaba frente a la entrada a la Sección Prohibida.

- Buenas noches Potter, Weasley.

- Buenas noches.- susurraron ellos, intimidados por la calma de la biblioteca.

- Deberían estar agradecidos, lo que tendrán que hacer es un castigo más para mí que para ustedes. Deben ordenar con mucho cuidado cada uno de los libros, revísenlos uno por uno, verán que algunos están extremadamente sucios, otros no están en las mejores condiciones, o no están en los lugares correctos… Obviamente no podrán con todos los libros, pero cuento con que mañana por la mañana hayan acabado con poco menos de la mitad… Si el trabajo me ha dejado satisfecha, no tendrán que volver, en caso de que no lo hicieran tendrían que venir una segunda vez. Cerraré la biblioteca, ante cualquier problema, estoy en mi despacho, pero no me molesten a menos que sea de extrema necesidad, la profesora McGonagall estaba muy enojada, y me ha indicado estrictamente que no los ayude más de lo necesario.- Luego se dirigió a los lectores- Cierro en cinco minutos.

Al cabo de diez minutos la biblioteca estaba absolutamente vacía, exceptuando a una pelirroja y un morocho que miraban, a la luz de las velas, aterrorizados, la inmensa cantidad de libros que había allí.

- Deberíamos comenzar¿no crees?- le preguntó Ginny, con voz temblorosa, luego de los segundos que le costó serenarse.

- Quisiera hablar contigo… pero podemos hacerlo mientras miramos los libros, sí.

- Dime, Harry.- Dijo Ginny cuando hubieron seleccionado los estantes por los que comenzarían.

- Fue… doloroso… muy doloroso…- le contó todo sobre lo que había sucedido, cómo se había sentido, lo que había visto, la foto que se había llevado, la reacción de Melinda ante todo… A medida que le explicaba se iba sintiendo cada vez mejor, le encantaba hablar con Ginny, le encantaban sus reacciones, era un público ideal, respondiendo ante cada palabra de Harry con la expresión perfecta. Ella lo escuchaba con atención y no lo interrumpía, ya habría tiempo para las preguntas. Harry necesitaba que ella le aplicara a las nuevas noticias un poco de su tranquilidad, de su picardía, y a la vez de su inocencia, de su humor…

- No me sorprende.- Dijo Ginny con naturalidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que no te sorprende?- Hacía rato que había abandonado el estante que había estado revisando, y la miraba con interés.

- Quiero decir…- cerró el libro y lo miró a los ojos- ¿nunca antes habías pensado en tu nacimiento¿En el momento¿Y cómo James contó a Sirius que tendría un hijo¿Nunca pensaste en nada relacionado con el tema?- Harry se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la pelirroja, la verdad es que nunca se había detenido en aquel punto…- Siempre que piensas en ellos, piensas en el momento de su muerte¿verdad?… ¿no tomas en cuenta los demás momentos que vivieron juntos? Por supuesto que no los conoces¿pero te has molestado en preguntar o en dedicar un segundo a imaginarlos?- Harry la observaba con asombro. Era evidente que no lo estaba regañando, sólo quería abrirle los ojos…- No me sorprende en absoluto que Melinda guarde esos recuerdos, son unos de los momentos más personales que compartió con Lily, ha de tener muchos más, pero creo que ha seleccionado correctamente al decidir mostrarte esos. Creo que ella piensa lo mismo que yo, que tenía las intenciones de que supieras apreciarlo, no estoy retándote ni mucho menos, Harry, no me malinterpretes, pero creo que deberías valorar esos momentos independientemente de lo que sucedió después, sé que es difícil, pero Melinda tiene razón, no hay nada que hacer, no dejes que eso te atrape. En cuanto a su reacción¡su mejor amiga ya no está! Revivir esos momentos tan especiales que compartió con ella… y tener a su lado al hijo de Lily Evans… francamente… imagina lo doloroso que debe haber sido esto para ella volver a ver esos ojos esmeraldas… la réplica de James… sólo lo ha hecho por ti, y por Lily...- quizás sentía que estaba siendo muy dura con Harry, porque dejó el libro a un lado, se arrodilló frente a él y le tomó las manos- Es lógico que te sientas como lo haces… has visto a tus padres, has conocido una parte muy importante de ellos… has conocido su dedicación a amar, a querer… y sin la menor idea de lo que más tarde ocurriría, eso es lo que te carcome… pero tienes que superarlo, te sentirías mucho mejor… menos mal que no supieron qué iba a ocurrir… pudieron ser felices durante un tiempo que jamás olvidarían, y que la gente que los quería tampoco lo hará… los has visto felices, Harry.

Ginny dejó escapar un ahogado grito de sorpresa cuando Harry se puso de pie con agilidad, y la estrechó en un abrazo sincero, ella le acarició la espalda, en señal de consuelo…

- Gracias.- le susurró al oído.

- No hay por qué, Harry.

Entonces Harry rompió el abrazo, pero no la soltó, la miró a los ojos… ella podía verse reflejada en ellos, podía sumergirse en aquel océano esmeralda, podía perderse… le sonrió tímidamente, él le devolvió la sonrisa… y entonces se soltaron.

Ginny se sonrió con tristeza… nunca podría olvidarlo, siempre lo amaría con locura, y siempre demasiado acobardada para arriesgarse a recibir un no como respuesta, un no que la mataría para siempre…

Se ve hermosa cuando sonríe, se encontró pensando Harry, siempre se ve hermosa. La quería, quería su ingenuidad, y a la vez su atrevimiento, quería su dulzura, su simpatía, su humor, quería su tranquilidad, que se la trasmitiera con una mirada… la quería, sí, mucho más de lo que pensaba, y empezaba a descubrirlo…

- Harry…- murmuró Ginny, pero no pudo terminar, porque Harry se había levantado de su asiento con brusquedad, la había tomado por la cintura y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la estaba besando. Ella entreabrió sus labios, dándole paso… era un beso dulce y pasional a la vez… igual que ella, pensó Harry, dulce pero pasional. Ginny colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Harry, y respondió al beso con intensidad…

Se separaron para tomar aire, no querían dejar de mirarse a los ojos, se sentían en el paraíso. Ese beso daba paso a una nueva etapa, iban a avanzar mucho más que eso, al menos Ginny estaba segura de ello, tenía una capacidad especial para reconocer cada tipo de beso, su significado… nunca se equivocaba y no tenía por qué hacerlo ahora. Harry se sentía en las nubes, ella era tan perfecta… su boca, su sabor, sus labios, su lengua, sus besos, todo había sido perfecto y moría por probarlos nuevamente. Dicho y hecho, pero esta vez fue la pelirroja la que dio el paso fundamental, lo besó nuevamente, segura de que eso no iba a acabar allí, amando cada parte que probaba de la boca de Harry, dejando siempre su esencia.

Harry hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Ginny, para darle pequeños besos, que ella se dio el gusto de disfrutar, mientras acariciaba el pecho de Harry por debajo de su camisa, con suavidad, con lentitud, con placer. Empezaban a excitarse, la pasión los invadía poco a poco, y el deseo habitaba en sus corazones, estaba más que claro, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron pudieron leerlo en la mirada del otro, ya no había vuelta atrás.

**Notas de la Autora: **CHAAN. El final está bueno, el resto no lo sé. Espero reviews, por favor! Muchos, muchos ! En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo sigue esta situación, y también qué fue del castigo de Ron y Hermione. Nos leemos, y FELÍZ DÍA DEL PADREE ! Pásenla lindo, disfruten con sus papás, y el viernes que viene llegamos con la mente fresca para leer, en sus casos, y para escribir en el mío y en el de muchos más. Gracias a todos por leer !

Male.


	12. Para TODO hay una primera vez ?

**Notas de la autora: **Qué tal ? cómo están ? Bueno, hoy vamos a hacer la excepción y los reviews los voy a contestar abajo, porque no quiero adelantar nada. En cualquier caso, tengo tres cosas importantes que decirles:

**1:** Les cuento que hay una nueva historia, que es de más de un capítulo y que su primer capítulo está dedicado a Felipe, tengo el presentimiento de que te va gustar, veremos. El nombre del fic es **LEJOS DE JAMES POTTER ?**

**2: **Nueva escritora: juupotter. Vale la pena pasarse, al menos a mí me gustó.

**3: **Me hice una cuenta especialmente para esta página, para comunicar por ese medio cuando me voy a retrasar o cosas por el estilo, para recibir ideas, o simplemente para conocer un poco más de los lectores, yo se los dejo: vemos abajo, que lo disfruten:

**Para TODO hay una primera vez ?**

- ¡Uf¡Sencillamente genial!- ironizó Ron, mientras acomodaba junto a Hermione las infinitas botellitas de remedios y pociones, sobre unos estantes.- No solamente tengo que soportar este ridículo castigo por culpa del estúpido de Malfoy, sino que además tengo que aguantar que MI HERMANA me ridiculice y que por alguna misteriosa razón¡quiera estar a solas con MI MEJOR AMIGO!

- Ya basta Ron, deja de exagerarlo todo.- Hermione inhaló aire lentamente, buscando paciencia, llevaba casi una hora escuchando a Ron quejarse- Ginny solo quería estar con Harry para preguntarle acerca de la reunión con Evans, después de todo, fue ella la que lo convenció de ir, por decirlo de algún modo… No es mi culpa, ni la suya, que tú no quieras compartir el castigo conmigo.- Terminó Hermione, deseando que no la escuchara y a la vez que por primera vez en su vida lo hiciera.

- No es que no quiera estar contigo, Hermione, tú no eres el problema¡es ella! Es tan… tan…

- ¿Tan linda¿Es que tiene demasiado éxito para tu gusto?

- Algo así… pero ella no tiene por qué prestarles atención, ella no tiene por qué coquetear con todos…

- En primer lugar, ella no coquetea con todos. Hay sólo un chico que ocupa su corazón, y creo que tú sabes muy bien quién es.- Ron la miró, luego suspiró resignado, y asintió despreocupadamente.- En segundo lugar, si tú tuvieras tanto éxito con las muchachas como ella lo tiene con los muchachos¿las ignorarías?

- ¡Claro que sí!- Respondió nervioso.

- Vamos, Ron, a mí no me engañas, no quiero ni imaginarme la atención que les prestarías.

- De acuerdo… no las ignoraría… completamente…- finalizó con dignidad, o trató de hacerlo.

- Y en tercer lugar, no necesita que tú andes cuidando de ella como si fuera incapaz de decidir correctamente con quién estar y con quién no. Sabe perfectamente lo que hace… o eso espero.- murmuró preocupada, pero Ron no la oyó.

- Soy su hermano mayor, protegerla es mi deber.

- ¿Y de qué la estás protegiendo?

- De los chicos… pervertidos.

- Oh, vamos¿crees que ella es capaz de tener un noviazgo con Zacharias Smith o algo así?

- No, claro que no, pero tú no eres un chico Hermione, no sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

- Bueno, si yo no lo sé, tampoco lo sabe ella, y está perfectamente bien sin saberlo.

- Supongo que Harry es el mejor candidato para ella…- se resignó Ron- aún así sus candidatos son muy pobres…

Hermione se echó a reír, y Ron, indignado, fingió enojarse, hasta que no pudo más, y se unió a Hermione.

- ¿Y tú¿Eres un buen candidato para alguien?- le preguntó suspicaz, pero aún riéndose.

- No lo sé…- Dijo Ron, incómodo. Él amaba a una sola mujer, lo sabía, de hecho estaba allí, en frente suyo. Pero no estaba seguro de poder darle todo lo que se merecía. Ronald Weasley era un chico de baja autoestima.

Seguían acomodando frascos, ahora en silencio. Estaba resultando aburridísimo. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, por primera vez no sabía que decir delante de Ron… ¡Delante de RON!... ¡uno de sus mejores amigos¿Qué le estaba pasando? Y esa chica… ¿sería ella¿O no? Si de algo estaba segura era de que entre Ron y ella había algo más que una amistad… de su parte había amor… pero de la de él¿habría o no?

- ¿Qué es lo que no sabes?- se decidió a preguntarle finalmente.

- ¿Qué?- dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

- Te pregunté si eras un buen candidato para alguien en especial y me has dicho que no sabes…

- Eso es lo que no sé: si soy un buen candidato para ella… o no.

- ¿Quién es ella?

Y Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que había preguntado¿habría sonado muy entrometida¿Habría parecido que le importaba demasiado? Pero era tarde, ya lo había preguntado y de nada servía sacar especulaciones en ese momento, así que, con el corazón en la boca, estaba atenta ante cualquier movimiento de Ron.

El pelirrojo se encontraba más incómodo que nunca, en el muy poco probable caso de que le dijera que era ella¿qué iba a decirle? Se le cruzaban por la cabeza frases exageradísimas como 'tú, mi vida, mi cielo', o algunas sencillas como 'eres tú'. ¿Así de simple y pobre¿Eso reflejaba cómo sería la vida de Hermione si la compartiera con él?

Mantenían el contacto visual como si se escudriñarán las mentes, ninguno de los dos sabía legeremancia, pero aunque supieran ponerla en práctica no necesitarían usarla. Se conocían tan bien que con una mirada, una mueca, un gesto, se entendían. En el fondo, Hermione sabía que estaba enamorada de Ron, y también sabía que él lo estaba de ella. También Ron, si hubiese escudriñado con esmero en lo más profundo de su corazón, se habría encontrado con sabía que Hermione estaba enamorada de él. Pero, porque en las historias románticas siempre hay algún molesto pero, por supuesto que los dos tenían sus propios temores¿y si no eran bien recibidos¿Y si no era como ellos pensaban, si tenían un no como respuesta a una pregunta que no se atrevían a formular?

Entonces el ruido de unas puertas que se abren les llamó la atención y rompieron el contacto visual, rompiendo también su conexión, y rompiendo el pequeño, pero importante, globo de esperanza que se había formado en sus corazones.

- Suficiente.- Era Madame Pomfrey- Los estudiantes tienen que dormir el tiempo suficiente para que sus mentes rindan bien. No puedo retenerlos aquí más tiempo del que han estado. Luego discutiré con la profesora McGonagall si es necesaria una noche más. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.- respondieron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

- Recién es la una de la mañana… Harry y Ginny aún estarán en la biblioteca.

- ¿Vamos a buscarlos?- preguntó Ron.

- De acuerdo.- contestó Hermione, deseosa de no tener que estar sola con Ron ni tampoco sola consigo misma, pensando en lo que había sucedido con el pelirrojo. Aunque ir por Harry y Ginny no era su idea, no se imaginaba lo que podían estar haciendo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Ginny, para darle pequeños besos que ella se dio el gusto de disfrutar, mientras acariciaba el pecho de Harry por debajo de su camisa, con suavidad, con lentitud… con placer. Empezaban a excitarse, la pasión los invadía poco a poco, y el deseo habitaba en sus corazones. Estaba más que claro, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron pudieron leerlo en la mirada del otro, ya no había vuelta atrás.

- No, Ginny, no debemos…- comenzó Harry, sin embargo buscó la boca de Ginny y la besó.- _Muffliato!_ – silenció, por si acaso.

- ¿Por qué no, Harry? Los dos queremos…- lo besó- y eso es todo… no lo pienses tanto.

- No lo pienso tanto… no lo pienso tanto…- Harry comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos la parte superior de las piernas de Ginny.- No quiero… pensarlo tanto…- Ginny se estremeció, y Harry la llevó contra un estante, alzándola. Ella se abrazó con sus piernas a la cintura de Harry, y le acariciaba lentamente el pecho… Todo a su tiempo, los dos querían que fuera perfecto.

- Harry…- Él aumentó sus caricias en las piernas de Ginny, contento de que ella suspirara entrecortadamente. Pero entonces se sorprendió.

- No… Ginny…- Ginny había metido las manos en los pantalones de Harry, mientras lo besaba. Se habían olvidado completamente de que estaban en la biblioteca y que eran muy pocos los libros con los que habían estado cumpliendo su tarea… pero estaban demasiado ocupados cumpliendo con otra tarea.

- ¿Harry¿Ginny¿Están aquí?- Ginny quitó bruscamente sus manos de los pantalones de Harry, y él la bajo hasta el suelo. Sólo ver su aspecto podía deducirse lo que habían estado haciendo. Aunque no pudieran oírlos si podrían verlos, y ambos habían reconocido esa voz: era Ron, y no iba a parar hasta encontrarlos, no querían imaginarse qué sucedería si Ron se enteraba que ninguno de los dos estaba en sus camas.

**Notas de la Autora: **A que los sorprendió ? Perdonen los que esperaban lemmon, pero estoy de acuerdo en que es muy pronto, aunque nos vamos acercando, pero la biblioteca me tentó. A contestar reviews:

**Saiyury11**: Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Me parece que querías que siguiera con lo que estaba sucediendo entre Harry y Ginny pero ya justufiqué por qué no lo hice. Sin embargo, habrá lemmon, aunque no lo he escrito aún. Gracias por tu review!

**zafiro potter**: Bueno, antes que nada, muchas gracias. Perdón que no haya seguido con lo de Harry y Ginny, pero prometo que no tardaré demasiado en hacerlo. Por las palabras, de nada, son sinceras :) Gracias por el review !

**sofigryffindor90**: Qué te habrá parecido el capítulo ? No sé por qué pero me da especial intriga... Ya tendrán su momentazo. Gracias por el review !

**Juu: **O juupotter tendría que decir ahora ? Gracias por subir, gracias por estar conmigo siempre, gracias por estar en tu casa cuando te fui a visitar ayer, gracias por ser una gran amiga, y gracias por el review ! Te quiero mucho.

**aYdEmDrJgI: **Poquito a poquito voy aprendiendo a escribir tu nickname, ajaja. Quedó chan chan y no pudieron terminar lo que estaban haciendo ! Ya encontrarán el momento apra terminarlo. Gracias por el review!

**delirando: **Algo rápido ? Muy rápido, no, el momento tiene que ser especial, en un lugar especial, y creo saber cual, pero no pude resistirme a una aventura en la biblioteca ! jjajaj. Gracias por el review !

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Ya es hora de ir sabiendo qué pasó con los Weasley, no creen?

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews. Nos leemos, besos!

Male.


	13. Sorpresas sorprendentes

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola¿qué tal? Bueno, vengo con un nuevo capítulo que espero que les agrade. Les quería pedir perdón que en el capítulo pasado no apareció la dirección de email que había dado, pero si buscan en las opciones de mi perfil, lo encontrarán. Les recomiendo que se pasen por **ELLA Y ÉL **de juupotter, que está escribiendo dos historias muy lindas y que vale la pena leer. Y para todos aquellos que no se enteraron, o se olvidaron, recuerden que tengo otras dos historias: **LEJOS DE JAMES POTTER ? **y **WALKING ON SUNSHINE **que fue escrita en un impulso, y que no es demasiado buena, pero es un One-shot que se puede leer.

**sofigryffindor90: **La idea de que Ron y Hermione se queden encerrados juntos está buena, pero todavía es un poco pronto para que aclaren sus diferencias. Decididamente, pintar a Ron de hermano inoportuno es algo que disfruto, ajaja. Opino que este es un capítulo largo, y espero que también lo consideres así. Gracias!

**Ayde: **Es un alivio poder llamarte así, de verdad. El momento todavía tendrá que esperar. Pero espero que este capítulo lo disfrutes de todas maneras. Gracias!

**zafiro potter: **La verdad que eso de que entre alguien inoportuno es algo que la mayoría tienen en común, hay que admitirlo. Pero todavía no daba que pasara eso entre Harry y Ginny¿y quién mejor que Ron para interrumpirlos? Gracias!

**Juupotter: **Espero que no te decepciones esta vez, en primer lugar. Si eso de 'no lo pienses tanto' fue muy mío tendría que aprendren a aplicarlo en mi vida, ajajaj, porque soy una loca que se fija en cada detalle. Termino esto y te llamo, un beso!

**anaa: **La verdad que fue toda una sorpresa verte por acá, ajaj. Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado, yo ni sabía que leías Harry Potter. Ju es una chica muy celosa, así que siempre tenés que decir que su historia es mejor que la mía, ajjaja. Que disfrutes el capítulo! un beso grande y gracias!

**Katalina: **Bueno, bienvenida y que te guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias!

**Nicole: **Bienvenida, entonces. Me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado y muchas gracias por el review!

GRACIAS a todos, por dejar reviews, ponerme tan contenta, y ayudarme a continuar esta historia!

**Sorpresas sorprendentes**

- ¿Harry¿Ginny¿Están aquí?- Ginny quitó bruscamente sus manos de los pantalones de Harry, y él la bajo hasta el suelo. Sólo ver su aspecto podía deducirse lo que habían estado haciendo. Aunque no pudieran oírlos si podrían verlos, y ambos habían reconocido esa voz: era Ron, y no iba a parar hasta encontrarlos, no querían imaginarse qué sucedería si Ron se enteraba que ninguno de los dos estaba en sus camas.

- No, Ron, seguramente ya están en la Sala común de Gryffindor…- dijo Hermione, nerviosa.

- No puede ser, salimos muy temprano de nuestro castigo, ellos no pueden haber terminado. Pero seguramente no nos oyeron…

- ¡Ginny¿Lo ves? Nadie contesta Ron…

- ¡Harry! Vamos, tú búscalos por allí, y yo voy por aquí.

- No creo que sea necesario Ron…

- ¡Vamos Hermione!- Ron ya comenzaba a sospechar de la actitud de ella. Mientras tanto, Harry y Ginny se arreglaban a toda velocidad, no se habían desvestido, pero se notaba de lejos que habían estado a punto de hacerlo. Gracias al Muffliato que Harry había lanzado minutos antes, nadie podía oírlos.

- Con que aquí están…- dijo Hermione observando sus ropas, con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro- Bueno, más vale que se apresuren a arreglarse porque Ron los matará.- Ginny y Harry se sonrojaron.- Con razón oigo ese zumbido en mi oído, desde que he entrado aquí¿Muffliato, verdad?- Harry asintió- Oh, vamos.- Hermione sacó la varita y pronunció un hechizo que hizo que sus respiraciones se relajaran.- Menos mal que los he encontrado yo y no él.- Volvió a agitar la varita, quitando el Muffliato.- Mucho mejor. ¡Ron aquí están!

- ¿No me han oído? Los he estado llamando desde hace cinco minutos…

- ¡Cuánto tiempo!- ironizó Ginny, que estaba furiosa con su hermano.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- le preguntó Ron.

- ¿Siempre tiene que pasarnos algo?- inquirió Harry, que a esa altura también estaba un poco enojado, pero muy avergonzado. Se sentía el peor traidor hacia Ron.

- En fin,- se lamentó Ron, dando por terminada la discusión- ¿han terminado su castigo?

- Eso es lo que precisamente estábamos haciendo antes de…- empezó Ginny, pero se detuvo, incapaz de mentir en aquel momento.

- Antes de que llegaras y nos interrumpieras.- Dijo Harry.

- ¿Quieren que los ayudemos a terminarlo? Aún es muy temprano.

- De acuerdo…- se resignó Ginny. Y pasaron las siguientes dos horas, terminando la tarea de Harry y Ginny, pero no la tarea que ellos querían terminar. En esas dos horas, sus miradas se cruzaron un par de veces, pero no se las sostenían demasiado tiempo, ya fuese porque se sonrojaban o porque Ron, que encontraba muy extraña toda esa situación, estaba atento a cualquiera de sus movimientos.

- No aguanto más, esto es un aburrimiento.- Se quejó Ron.

- Nadie te obliga a quedarte.- Le respondió fríamente Ginny.

- Admítelo- intervino Hermione-, tú también estás agotada… o deberías estarlo- acotó en un susurro. Pero Ron la oyó.

- ¿Por qué debería?

- Porque se ha pasado toda la noche con estos malditos libros.- Dijo Harry, con voz ronca, de tanto tiempo sin hablar.

- Dejemos esto…- insistió Hermione.

Finalmente abandonaron la biblioteca con el trabajo a medio terminar. Ginny estaba realmente furiosa, ella había convencido a Harry de hacer lo que habían estado a punto de hacer para que después llegue un idiota, arruine el momento, y la haga quedar como una tonta, no, señor, eso no iba a quedar así.

Por otra parte, Hermione estaba que se comía las uñas de los nervios por preguntarle a Ginny que había sucedido, aunque por el humor de su amiga, deducía que hubieran interrumpido algo, quería saber todos los detalles.

Ron encontraba todo aquello muy raro¿por qué Harry y Ginny se habían comportado de esa manera con él? Él solamente quería encontrarlos, quería asegurarse de que no estaban haciendo nada que no debieran, después de todo, no se había creído del todo que Hermione le hubiera dicho que Ginny sólo quería saber cómo le había ido a Harry con Melinda, porque para eso también estaban ellos dos. Y hacía bien cuidando a su hermanita, él era su hermano mayor y debía comportarse como tal.

Y Harry… se sentía tan mal… En primer lugar, lo único que conseguía acostándose con Ginny era lastimarla, él no estaba enamorado de la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero por lo visto ella parecía estarlo. Aunque cuando se ponía a pensarlo, no siempre Ginny parecía estar enamorada de él, era por momentos, y él no entendía todo aquello. Bah¿quién entiende a las mujeres?, pensó Harry. Y encima a Ginny. Y en segundo lugar: Ron. Era su mejor amigo desde siempre, le debía mucho, y estando con Ginny no era la forma de pagarle todo lo que había hecho por él.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, apenas si se despidieron unos de otros. Harry y Ron subieron hacia su dormitorio, intercambiaron un 'buenas noches' y cada uno se acostó en su cama. Hermione y Ginny fingieron subir, pero en el cuarto de Hermione no podrían hablar porque estaban las demás, y lo mismo sucedía en el cuarto de Ginny, así que bajaron nuevamente a la Sala Común.

- Ya mismo me cuentas todo, Weasley.- Le dijo Hermione, sentándola de un empujón en el sillón que había frente a uno en el que ella se estaba sentando, junto al fuego.

- No hay gran cosa que contar…- Hermione suspiró, siempre lo mismo, Ginny se hacía rogar hasta soltar lo que uno quería escuchar, y hasta algunas veces hacía todo un teatro y después no había verdaderamente nada que contar.

- Te conozco Ginny¿qué sucedió en la biblioteca?- Ginny no estaba de humor para retenerse mucho tiempo, así que tomó aire y comenzó:

- Bueno, está bien. Después de que los dejamos a ustedes, fuimos a la biblioteca, y ni bien llegamos él quiso contarme todo sobre ese día. Yo no tuve que preguntarle nada, ni enviarle indirectas, ni nada, él solito se mandó. Pero lo que me dijo no voy a contártelo yo, después de todo, tú eres su mejor amiga y me imagino que querrá contártelo él.

- Bueno… sí.- admitió Hermione.

- Entonces yo le di mi opinión al respecto… y, créeme, te sorprenderías… le dije algo así como que me parecía que tenía que valorar los momentos que Lily y James habían vivido felices, antes de saber que Voldemort los buscaba, antes de tener que preocuparse. Lily y James fueron una pareja normal y romántica, sin preocupaciones, que hicieron su vida, por muy corta que fuese, y que formaron una familia. Cada vez que Harry se acordó de ellos durante el encuentro con Melinda no hacía más que repetirse 'pobres, no sabían lo que les esperaba', y no son así las cosas. Melinda le dijo que tiene que superar eso, y no cerrarse, y yo opino lo mismo.

- Uf.- Soltó Hermione, impresionada- Antes de continuar, respira, por favor. ¡Pobre Harry! Le diste un sermón…

- Bueno, él no pareció pensar lo mismo.- Le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- ¿Ah, no¿Y qué pensaba, si se puede saber?

- Se impresionó y repentinamente se levantó, porque estaba sentado, y me abrazó.

- No…

- Sí, Hermione, sí. Me abrazó con ternura. Entonces nos miramos a los ojos¡son tan lindos! Nos mantuvimos así por un momento, y yo le sonreí, y él me sonrió, pero entonces… entonces nos soltamos.

- Pero¿por qué?

- No lo sé, supongo que los dos nos echamos atrás o algo así. Pero, en ese momento, se me pasaron por la cabeza todas las cosas que siento por Harry, cada una de ellas, y me sentí muy mal, pensando que nunca podré olvidarlo…- Dijo ella, incómoda.

- ¿Y entonces?- insistió Hermione, para cortar esa revelación que no podía terminar bien.

- Entonces,- prosiguió mucho más animada- yo, tímida, le dije 'Harry…', dispuesta a decir algo para acabar con ese momento tan… tan…

- ¡Tan tentador!

- Sí, eso, tan tentador. Pero él nuevamente se levantó con agilidad, me tomó por la cintura… y… y…

- ¿Te besó?- preguntó Hermione, adivinando la respuesta.

- ¡Sí¡Me besó! Me besó… como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho… fue un beso que daba paso a una nueva etapa, lo sé…

- ¿Fue dulce?

- Sí, pero pasional.

- Seguramente eso lo has aportado tú.- Rieron.

- Bueno, entonces, nos separamos. Nos miramos. Y…

- ¡Lo besaste tú! Puedo imaginármelo perfectamente…

- Bueno,- bufó Ginny- ¿quieres seguir imaginándolo o quieres que te lo cuente yo?

- Ya, sigue.

- Entonces me besó el cuello, y me daba escalofríos, pero seguimos adelante. Y bueno… no querrás que te cuente todos los detalles…

- Puedes obviarlos, pero¿llegaron a…?

- Espera. Y después se me presentó el primer obstáculo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Harry me dijo que no debíamos hacer eso, pero sin embargo, siguió dándome besos y lanzó el hechizo Muffliato.

- Entonces no era realmente un obstáculo.

- Y yo le pregunté por qué no, si los dos queríamos, y… escucha esto… le dije: 'no lo pienses tanto, Harry'.

- Oh, Ginny…

- Y él decía: 'no lo pienso tanto, no lo pienso tanto, no _quiero _pensarlo tanto'.

- Lo tienes a tus pies.

- No es cierto. Pero entonces seguimos, aumentamos las caricias… y en ese momento…

- Llegamos nosotros.- Se lamentó Hermione.

- Sí, llegaron ustedes: tú y el inoportuno y sobre protector de mi hermano.

- Él quiere lo mejor para ti.

- Pero no me deja estar con el chico que yo quiera, me costará años convencer a Harry si Ron sigue metiendo tanta presión.

- Tendrás que hablar con él si quieres solucionar eso, Ginny, yo no puedo ayudarte…

- Quizás sí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Vamos Hermione, todos sabemos que tú y Ron están enamorados, si estuvieras con él, no se preocuparía tanto por lo que yo hago o no hago.

- ¿Qué dices? A mí ya no me gusta Ron, es cierto que en alguna época lejana me gustó, pero ya no.

- ¿Con época lejana, te refieres al día de ayer?- dijo Ginny entre risas.

- Muy graciosa… Además, suponiendo que me gustara Ron¿tú te crees que yo le gusto a él?

- Eso está más claro que el aceite.

- Es 'más claro que el agua'.

- Da igual, eso es obvio.

- Hoy Ron me dijo que le gusta una chica, y me dijo que no soy yo.

- ¿Y qué te diría sino? 'Eres tú, Hermione'. No, el chico es tímido.- Dijo Ginny, con firmeza, aunque por dentro, sentía ganas de matar a su hermano.

- Bueno, no importa, mientras Ron no diga nada, nuestra amistad se puede mantener en pie.

- Pero si Ron dijera algo podrían empezar lo que a ti te gustaría empezar: un noviazgo.

- Basta Ginny, es hora de ir a dormir.- dijo Hermione levantándose.

- No, Hermione,- la sentó nuevamente- dime la verdad, todavía te gusta Ron¿verdad?- Hermione suspiró resignada, y enfadada.

- De acuerdo, todavía siento algo por Ron, aunque no es tan fuerte como antes.- Se apresuró a mentir. Ginny sonrió, su amiga no había conseguido engañarla, y para ella fue suficiente que admitiera que 'sentía algo'.

- Bien, es hora de dormir.

- Hasta mañana, entonces.

- Hasta mañana Hermione.- Y cada una se fue a su cuarto.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La semana siguiente transcurrió con normalidad. Harry tenía una nueva filosofía: evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con Ginny, más por miedo a caer en la tentación que porque no quisiera. Claro que de tanto en tanto, no podía evitar un roce secreto, ni tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Por su parte, Ginny parecía haberse olvidado de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, hablaba con Harry igual que antes y se le insinuaba de la misma manera. A toda esta situación, Ron gruñía muy a menudo, muchas veces los miraba como lo haría un asesino, a lo que Harry respondía con una mirada con la que pretendía decir 'soy inocente', y Ginny con una que pretendía decir, 'soy culpable', cosa que hacía enojar aún más a Ron. Y Hermione… era claramente la mejor posicionada, su perspectiva era de espectadora, y reía a carcajadas cuando Ginny le contaba sus tácticas, y las representaba en vivo y en directo para ella. Ni hablar que ver a Ron en ese estado la divertía aún más si eso era posible.

A Hermione y a Ginny les llamó la atención que Ron y Harry, hacían desapariciones diarias, es decir, momentos del día en los que ellas no tenían la menor idea de dónde se encontraban ellos, y por mucho que los buscaran, no descubrían qué se traían entre manos.

Por lo demás, la semana se pasó tan rápido como cualquier otra, y sin demasiadas novedades. Por supuesto, todos habían oído, como era obvio que oirían, que las clases de francés que impartía Fleur tenían un éxito rotundo, y que nunca se había escuchado que una primera clase de una materia optativa obtuviera tal cantidad de estudiantes. La realidad era que a nadie le importaba verdaderamente el francés, pero les encantaba observar por horas y horas a la encantadora profesora, mientras escuchaban con cara de estúpidos y asentían a cada pregunta, distraídamente. A Bill Weasley, este éxito no parecía causarle ninguna gracia, y era cotidiano verlo con una seriedad inusitada en él cuando algún estudiante miraba demás a su mujer. Como si no hubiera suficiente de Weasley, las expectativas acerca del sábado, fecha elegida para el estreno de sus espectáculos, crecían a medida que avanzaba la semana. Nadie tenía la más pálida idea de lo que los pelirrojos pensaban hacer, pero todos tenían muy claro que el colegio entero acudiría a verlos.

Tan rápido como una ráfaga de viento, el viernes se retiró, dando paso al sábado, y, por la mañana, no hubo otro tema de conversación que no fuera la intriga de qué presenciarían aquella noche. Harry no podía creer, a medida que avanzaba por entre las mesas de las casas, camino a la mesa de Gryffindor, los rumores que escuchaba…

- ¡Van a traer un trasgo!

- Lo sé, me lo contó Plummer.

- También él me lo contó a mí¿crees que se verdad?

- No, no es cierto.- Intervino un tercer chico- Van a aparecer un dragón.

- Mentira.- Dijo otro- Va a aparecerse Umbridge y actuará en su obra.

Harry escuchó que Hermione, que miraba en la misma dirección que él, resoplaba indignada.

- A veces la gente es muy tonta¿cómo van a traer un trasgo y un dragón¿Cómo es posible que piensen que Umbridge se daría otra vuelta por aquí? Y además¿nadie lee Historia de Hogwarts?

- Nadie puede aparecerse en los terrenos del castillo.- recitó Harry.

Al llegar a la mesa, encontraron a Ginny, con los brazos cruzados, en señal de ofensa, y mirando a cualquier lado menos a Ron, que estaba tan enojado con Ginny y la miraba con tanta furia, que muy pronto rompería inconscientemente el vaso que tenía en la mano. Y así fue, ni bien se hubieron sentado, los pedazos de vidrio volaron varios metros alrededor: Ron no había podido controlar su estado de ánimo, tampoco pudiendo controlar su magia.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó espantada Hermione.

- Pregúntale.- Ron señaló a Ginny con la cabeza.

- Está molesto porque cree que yo no dejo de… 'acosar', usando sus términos, a Harry.

- Estoy aquí.- Dijo Harry, que había permanecido detrás de Ginny.

- ¡Oh!- sólo dijo ella, se puso colorada, y comenzó a desayunar tan rápido que se atragantó y se sonrojó más.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Hermione, dividida entre la preocupación y la diversión.

- Sí¿qué harán hoy?

- Nosotros iremos a jugar quidditch¿verdad, Harry?

- Sí,- dijo él más animado, se había quedado pensando en la discusión de Ginny y Ron- a montar la Saeta de Fuego.

- ¿Tú no irás a estudiar, no, Hermione?

- Claro que no, hoy es mi día libre.

Así que después de desayunar, Harry y Ron partieron hacia los dormitorios, en busca de la Saeta. Ron usaría su escoba, pero aún así se turnarían para usar la de Harry. Fue una linda mañana jugando quidditch. En los jardines, Ginny y Hermione estaban sentadas bajo un árbol, en el borde del lago. Era un día bastante caluroso, de manera que pudieron bañarse en el lago, y jugaron como unas niñas.

Pero en el almuerzo, los cuatro amigos no estuvieron solos. Toda la familia Weasley a pleno, los acompañó. El señor y la señora Weasley habían venido para presenciar el estreno, y Bill, Fleur, George, Fred y Charlie, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a ellos. Bueno, todos los Weasley, menos Percy, claro.

Después del almuerzo, Harry y Ron se fueron con Fred y George, para ayudarlos con los últimos preparativos, según dijeron. Sin embargo, cuando ellas se ofrecieron para ayudar, se la negaron rotundamente, excusándose con que querían que estuvieran bien lúcidas por la noche y que el espectáculo las sorprendiera. Así que, sorprendidas, Ginny y Hermione regresaron al lago y se pasaron la tarde hablando sin parar. A la hora de la cena, los chicos no aparecieron, y la familia Weasley tampoco, excepto por Molly y Arthur. Las chicas supusieron que estaban muy atareados con los preparativos.

- Bienvenidos- comenzó George, cuando aproximadamente media hora más tarde, el colegio entero se encontraba en el Gran Hall, con un entusiasmo contenido-.

- Bienvenidos a nuestro espectáculo, que hemos decidido llamar 'Noches Pelirrojas'.- Continuó Fred, y el público rió por la ocurrencia de tal nombre.

- Hemos oído que algunas personas creen que traeremos trasgos y dragones. Lamento decepcionarlos pero se equivocan.

- Aunque no estaría mal…

- ¡Con un dragón podríamos hacer una gran fogata!

- En fin, en Noches Pelirrojas habrá algo distinto cada sábado. Nunca sabrán con que se van a encontrar.

- Vengan preparados para todo.- advirtió George.

- Hoy tenemos la participación especial de…

- ¡Harry Potter y Ron Weasley!- Dijeron a coro, abriendo los brazos teatralmente, mientras el telón se abría y dejaba ver a un pelirrojo y a un morocho… vestidos de payasos.

**Notas de la Autora: **Suena disparatado¿verdad? Pero de no serlo, no sería un fic, de todos modos voy a hacer lo posible porque no se transforme en un delirio. ¿Les habrá gustado? No lo sé, y por eso espero, mucho, pero muchos REVIEWS, por favor. Gracias una vez más! Besos.

Male.


	14. El disfraz perfecto

**Notas de la autora:** Disculpen la demora! Sé que me demoré como un mes, pero por distintas razones no pude subir. Aquí les dejo un capítulo que me costó mucho hacer, y que finalmente me gustó cómo quedó. A partir de ahora, van a ser muy pocas las veces que conteste los reviews porque no me alcanza el tiempo. Quisiera hacer referencia a un review de **Ery **que me hizo un comentario acerca de que son Harry y Hermione (entiendo yo que por lados separados) los que esperan una noche pelirroja. Por supuesto que sí, la idea es que el título tenga doble sentido, ajaja, me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta de eso. Y bienvenida. También a **mimig2 **que me preguntó si los magos saben lo que son los payasos. La verdad es que no lo había pensado, supongo que no, porque no es que este Harry y este Ron interpreten demasiado bien a un par de payasos eh, gracias por firmar!

FELÍZ DÍA DEL AMIGO POR ATRASADO !

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que firmaron y dejaron reviews, y también a todos los que leen esta historia. Recuerden que, para los que les interese, también está **Lejos de James Potter ? **Bueno, acá se termina el discurso, espero que disfruten el capítulo y nos leemos abajo!

**El ****disfraz perfecto**

- ¡Harry Potter y Ron Weasley! - Dijeron a coro, abriendo los brazos teatralmente, mientras el telón se abría y dejaba ver a un pelirrojo y a un morocho… vestidos de payasos… o casi, tenían la nariz de payaso, pero no las ropas, llevaban algo que parecían trajes muggles…

- ¡Dios mío!

- Lo sé Ginny, lo veo y no lo creo.

- ¿Qué les habrán hecho los gemelos para que hagan esto?

- Tenemos que averiguarlo.- Mientras tanto en el escenario, Harry y Ron bailaban una danza en la que caían una y otra y otra vez, y fingían golpearse… Una danza que a vista de Hermione, era ridícula, pero Hogwarts entero reía y aplaudía, ovacionando a los chicos.

- Vamos a buscar a los gemelos.- se abrieron paso por entre la multitud, a empujones y codazos, y finalmente los vieron, allí estaban, revolcándose de risa, Fred y George.

- Tienen que detener esto.

- ¿Qué les hicieron?- preguntó Ginny.

- Nosotros no les hicimos nada…

- Todo lo hicieron ellos mismos…

- ¿Qué quieren decir? Harry y Ron nunca subirían por cuenta propia a un escenario…

- Míralos tú misma.- las chicas se dieron vuelta, ahora los chicos cantaban una canción, uno con un brazo encima del hombro del otro, y en las manos libres, sostenían unas botellas.

- ¡Están ebrios!- chilló Hermione.

- ¡Hay que sacarlos de ahí!

- Pues nosotros no pensamos hacerlo hermanita, ellos se están divirtiendo y todos nosotros también…- dijo echando un vistazo alrededor, y no se equivocaba, el espectáculo estaba teniendo éxito, todos reían a carcajadas de las ocurrencias de Harry y Ron.

- Entonces tendremos que hacerlo nosotras.- dijo Hermione, seria, era evidente que acababa de ocurrírsele una idea.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?

- Mira Ginny, es muy fácil, te vistes con- hizo aparecer un vestido negro- esto, sales ahí afuera y cantas.- Ginny comenzó a reír.

- Fácil para ti. No pienso hacer eso…

- ¡No tenemos otra opción!

- Claro que sí, puedes salir tú.

- Vamos Ginny, sé sincera¿me puedes ver a mí bailando y cantando en un escenario al que montones de estudiantes están mirando?

- ¡Y después quieres que lo haga yo! Además claro que te veo haciendo esas cosas- dijo Ginny con sinceridad-, tú no eres lo que aparentas.

- No pienso hacerlo.

- Tengo una idea mejor, mira- hizo aparecer un vestido blanco-, nos ponemos esto, y recuerdas la canción que…

- Oh, no¿la que cantábamos con Tonks?

- Esa misma.

- Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no.

- Vamos, podemos bailarla con ellos, como soñábamos.

- Te equivocas. Cuando estábamos en Grimmauld Place soñábamos con bailar esta canción con Harry y Ron, sí, pero no contábamos con que estuvieran EBRIOS.

- Oh, vamos, no podemos sacarlos del escenario así como así.

- Ginny…

- Además¿perderás la oportunidad de bailarla con mi hermano?

- Tú sólo quieres bailar con Harry.

- ¿Algún problema?

- Muchos.

- Vamos a hacerlo, ponte el vestido.

- Cinco minutos más tarde, las dos estaban vestidas.

- Hermione, sí que eres pervertida…- dijo Ginny mirando el vestido que Hermione había hecho aparecer para la pelirroja: tenía un escote considerable, pero tampoco se pasaba, viniendo de Hermione eso nunca sería posible, era corto, por encima de las rodillas, y tenía la espalda descubierta.

- Si tienes un buen cuerpo, aprovéchalo. Además no olvides que bailarás con Harry, que ha estado con Cho…

- Tienes razón- dijo Ginny mucho más segura.- Espera… el vestido que tienes puesto no es el mismo que yo hice aparecer.

- Sí, lo es. Solo que le hice algunos arreglos…- el vestido de Hermione era muy distinto del de Ginny: también era corto por encima de las rodillas, pero no tenía ningún escote ni espalda descubierta, por el contrario tenía un cuello alto.

- Déjame perfeccionarlo.- Dijo Ginny, apuntando al vestido de Hermione.

- No, así está bien.

- Vamos se reirán de ti.- Transformó el vestido de Hermione en uno strapless (sin mangas, ni cuello).

- Bueno… no está tan mal…- dijo mirándose en el espejo.

- Está perfecto.- respondió Ginny satisfecha.

- ¿Vamos, entonces?

- Vamos.

_- ¡Sonorus!_- Dijo Hermione apuntando a su garganta. Ginny la imitó. Hechizaron el escenario para que comenzara a sonar la música que deseaban y salieron y entonces las risas se detuvieron. Todos observaban atónitos la entrada de las chicas.

- Entonces¿sabes qué me dijo, Ron¡Ron¿Sabes qué me dijo el muy estúpido¡Ron!- Harry no entendía por qué su amigo no le contestaba, miraba hacia el telón como si hubiera algo impresionante… entonces se dio vuelta… Y comprendió perfectamente a su amigo… su reacción… era perfectamente entendible…

- Baby, I'm so into you, you've got that something, what can I do?- Harry tragó saliva, Ginny acababa de cantar, Ginny… tenía una voz tan dulce, y una mirada tan… tan…

- Baby, you spin me around oh, the earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground…- '¿Es ella?' fue lo primero que pensó Ron, entonces Hermione sonrió con timidez y ya no tuvo dudas, era ella, era su Hermione, y estaba más hermosa que nunca, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Every time you look at me… My heart is jumping, it's easy to see…- esa mirada… tan seductora… sólo ella sabe hacer esa mirada…

- Loving you means so much more… more than anything I ever felt before…- Entonces Ginny y Hermione, por mucho que les costara, cortaron el contacto visual con los chicos y comenzaron a bailar el estribillo. Ron y Harry estaban demasiado sorprendidos y las miraban con la boca abierta.

- You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep…- a coro, y mirándose de vez en cuando para darse apoyo, cantaban mientras los estudiantes aplaudían, marcando el ritmo.- I'm so excited, I'm into deep… Crazy, but it feels alright… Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night.

- Tell me, you're so into me… that I'm the only one you will see…- Ginny se acercaba caminando sensualmente, mientras cantaba, a Harry, que no podía moverse y no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla impresionado.

- Tell me I'm not in the blue, oh, that I'm not wasting my feelings on you. - Hermione ya se sentía más segura. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien y además le gustaba cuando le daban esos ataques de rebeldía, se sentían… bien… sólo bien… y se olvidaba de todo.

- Loving you means so much more… more than anything I ever felt before.- repitieron la coreografía que hacían durante el estribillo.- You drive me crazy… I'm just can't sleep, I'm so excited, I'm into deep… Crazy, but it feels alright… Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night.

- Crazy, I just can't sleep, I'm so excited, I'm into deep…- esa mirada… tenía loco a Harry.

- Crazy, but it feels alright… every day and every night…- ese nerviosismo… tenía loco a Ron.

- You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep, I'm so excited, I'm into deep… crazy, but it feels alright… baby thinking of you keeps me up all night… baby thinking of you keeps me up all night.- Hermione y Ginny se acercaron al frente del escenario y terminaron con los brazos abiertos. Luego se inclinaron para recibir los aplausos y agradecieron con sonrisas y gestos de la cabeza.

- Bien…- eran Fred y George que habían subido al escenario, aplaudiendo- Acaban de ver a Ginny Weasley y a Hermione Granger interpretando una canción llamada…

- Crazy.- le susurró al oído Ginny.

- Crazy. Y les advierto que no se les ocurra invitar a salir a mi hermana¿quedó claro?- Ginny se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza, resignada. Ella y Hermione tomaron a Harry y Ron de los brazos y salieron de allí.

- Uf, de la que los salvamos, eh, nos deben una.- dijo Ginny, una vez que estuvieron detrás del telón.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Ginny?- preguntó Ron, desconcertado.

- Vamos¡están borrachos!- entonces Harry comprendió y comenzó a reírse.

- Nosotros no estamos borrachos- aclaró-¡todo era una actuación!

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione.

- Estamos en perfecto estado. Teníamos que actuar fingiendo estar borrachos, para darles más gracia a las bromas que estábamos haciendo.

- ¡No!

- Sí, hermanita. Ustedes nos quitaron el protagonismo, no les debemos nada.

- ¿Por qué actuaron?- preguntó Hermione- quiero decir… no es muy típico de ustedes eso de hablar en frente de todos…

- Fred y George nos apostaron a que no nos animaríamos a hacerlo.- dijo Ron- Primero nos negamos, pero nos burlaban tanto que terminamos accediendo, en fin, tampoco es tan terrible, además como cumplimos con nuestra parte, ellos deben pasarse todo el día de mañana vestidos de mujer.

- ¿Y por qué no nos preguntaron por qué los interrumpíamos cuando subimos al escenario?- Preguntó Ginny, que se había quedado pensando en aquello. Harry y Ron se miraron, los dos sabían muy bien por qué no las habían interrumpido…

- No puedo creerlo.- Dijo Hermione, que había interpretado correctamente el silencio de los muchachos.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ron, haciéndose el tonto.

- No voy a aclarar, Ronald.

- ¿Qué es lo que no vas a aclarar?- inquirió Ginny, que era la única que no entendía nada.

- Nada.- respondió Harry con rapidez, que lo último que quería en el mundo en ese momento era que Ginny comprendiera.

- ¡Dime Hermione!- replicó Ginny.

- No importa.- dijo ella seria.

- Vamos a ver el resto del espectáculo.- dijo Ron, en un intento por desviar el sentido de aquella peligrosa conversación.

- Voy contigo.- Dijo Harry, y salieron caminando rápidamente hacia donde estaba el público.

- Harry…- dijo Ron, una vez que estuvieron lejos de las chicas.

- Lo sé, Ron, lo sé.- Dijo Harry, frustrado.- Estaban impresionantemente lindas.

- Estamos acabados.- concluyó él.

- Cobardes.- murmuró Hermione.

- ¿De qué estaban hablando?- dijo Ginny, indignada y enojada de que nadie le explicara nada.

- De por qué no nos interrumpieron.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hicieron?

- ¡Dios, Ginny, es obvio!

- Bueno, yo no lo sé.- replicó ella, con enojo.

- ¡Porque querían vernos hacer todas esas cosas… sensuales… que tú hiciste!

- ¿Bromeas?

- No, no bromeo¿puedes creerlo?

- ¡Es genial!

- ¿Qué?

- Es genial… los tenemos a nuestros pies, amiga.

- Pero Ginny… ellos estaban… babeando, por decirlo de algún modo.

- Lo sé, los tenemos a nuestros pies.

- No es así como funcionan las cosas. Si yo tuviera a Ron a mis pies, me gustaría que fuera porque le gusta mi personalidad, cómo soy…

- Vamos, no vas a decirme que no te gusta que Ron crea que eres linda.

- No estoy diciendo que no me gustaría, pero no me gustaría tenerlo a mis pies sólo de esa forma.

- Pero es un gran comienzo, admítelo.

- Bueno, sí, supongo que sí… pero¿no te sientes… usada?

- Claro que no, yo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

- Bueno, no tiene importancia. ¿Vamos con ellos?

- Está bien.- respondió Ginny, extrañada de las cosas que Hermione decía. El espectáculo siguió cosechando éxito, a la actuación de los cuatro amigos les siguió una obra protagonizada por Fleur y Bill, luego una comedia de los gemelos y finalmente finalizó con la promesa de un maravilloso espectáculo a la quincena. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts salían del Gran Hall a montones, riendo mientras recordaban el número de Harry y Ron, o interpretando alguna parte de la obra de Bill y Fleur, en especial la parte en que los esposos se besaban, o comentando acerca de los gemelos. Por supuesto, también estaban los que hablaban de Hermione y Ginny, pero todos se habían tomado muy en serio la advertencia de Fred Weasley, con los cinco hermanos de la pelirroja en Hogwarts, las cosas eran más complicadas. Los cuatro amigos llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, dijeron la contraseña, y se tiraron en sus butacas preferidas a charlar sobre ese sábado de locos, pero la conversación acabó pronto: el agotamiento era demasiado grande. Ginny no perdía ni una sola de las oportunidades que se le presentaban para jugar a seducir a Harry, y este comenzaba a sentirse en una situación algo incómoda: claramente, la pelirroja lo volvía loco, pero no estaba enamorado de ella, y no le parecía bien arriesgar su amistad con Ron por una tentación que ni siquiera le duraría demasiado tiempo. Hermione estaba muy confundida: por un lado, admiraba las palabras de Ginny, esa desenvoltura, esa naturalidad… pero por otro lado, le parecían una ridiculez, incluso hasta le sonaban propias de una zorra. Sin embargo, había conseguido que Ron se fijara en ella, y Ginny tenía razón: eso era un gran comienzo.

- Piensas demasiado, Hermione.- Se dijo a sí misma, pero no contaba con que inconscientemente lo había dicho en voz alta.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas demasiado?- preguntó Ron, mientras él y Harry reían a carcajadas.

- Nada,- dijo ella distraída- no importa, me voy a la cama. Hasta mañana

- Buenas noches.- le dijo Harry. Ella le sonrió y subió con torpeza.

Ni bien llegó a su habitación, supo lo que tenía que hacer, lo que necesitaba hacer. Lavender y Parvati, sus compañeras de cuarto, no llegarían hasta mucho más tarde, así que tenía el tiempo suficiente. Se sentó en la cama, y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos. No entendía por qué quería hacer eso, quizá porque se sentía rebelde al hacerlo, pero lo necesitaba. Cerró los ojos, respiro hondo e hizo aparecer el vestido que había usado en el espectáculo. Blanco, strapless, la sencillez en persona… ella quería algo más para hacer la prueba que haría ahora. Sólo modificarlo un poco, con la varita hizo aparecer una cinta en el vestido justo debajo del busto, ahora sí, el vestido estaba perfecto. Se lo probó y se miró al espejo. Bien, no parecía ser ella, pero le encantaba… le encantaba no parecer ella por solo una noche, le encantaba poder ponerse lo que quisiera sin pensar en lo que los demás podrían decir si la vieran así. No era un vestido de los que Lavender usaría, y le daba vergüenza tan solo pensar en usar uno así, no, eso era demasiado. En cambio éste… éste era el vestido perfecto, se veía linda en él. _"…los tenemos a nuestros pies…"_, esa frase que Ginny había dicho tan despreocupadamente le daba vueltas en la cabeza sin cesar. Sonrió, por una noche ella había podido tener a alguien 'a los pies' con sólo usar el vestido adecuado, el _disfraz_ perfecto, con _parecer_ linda. Simplemente genial.

- ¿Lo ves? Deberías escucharme más a menudo, amiga.- Hermione se sobresaltó, miró al marco de la puerta, antes cerrada. Allí estaba parada Ginny, quien le sonrió misteriosamente, y se marchó hacia su habitación.

Hermione sonrió, ni siquiera sabía por qué no había cerrado la puerta con algún encantamiento de los tantos que sabía… entonces supuso que quizás, sólo quizás, verdaderamente anhelaba que la vieran, que la vieran con el disfraz perfecto, que la vieran _linda_.

**Notas de la Autora: **Espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que me centro tanto en Hermione y quiero saber qué tal les parece que resultó. La canción que cantan Ginny y Hermione es Crazy de Britney Spears, la puse en inglés porque es más linda, pueden por su cuenta buscarla en castellano para enterderla mejor. ¡Tengo el séptimo libro de Harry Potter! Recién leí cuatro capítulos y ya pasaron un montón de cosas! Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para leerlo en inglés pero me atrapa tanto como en castellano. Es increíble tenerlo y me pone súper contenta, pero también tengo miedo: es el FINAL, se acaba la magia, se cierra la caja y no se vuelve a abrir. Ay, da escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer ! REVIEWS POR FAVOR que me interesa mucho saber que les pareció este capítulo especialmente. Besos,

**Male.**


	15. Con Ginny, no

**Notas de la Autora: **Sí, me tardé una eternidad. Lo sé, pero me faltó de todo, tiempo, inspiración… Y ahora estoy otra vez sin tiempo, así que me apuro, y les digo, muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer, lamento haberlos hecho esperar y espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Les pido disculpas porque es algo corto, pero bueno, es lo que hay. Muchas gracias, sinceramente.

**Con Ginny, no.**

Luego del atrevimiento del sábado, Hermione se mostraba más inhibida que nunca. Varias veces en la semana la habían pescado distraída, pensando en otra cosa… sólo Ginny sospechaba en qué se encontraba sumergida su amiga. Sin embargo, estaba desilusionada por la reacción de Hermione, tan perfectamente contraria a lo que ella se había imaginado; había pensado que Hermione tendría un cambio drástico, se liberaría… pero no. Harry y Ron, que no tenían la menor idea de qué le sucedía a su amiga, estaban algo extrañados, pero no preocupados, sabían que tarde o temprano, Hermione encontraría su propia solución a cual fuera su problema.

A pesar de que los estudiantes en Hogwarts habían quedado conformes y contentos con el espectáculo de los Weasley, la próxima función se había suspendido, por un motivo que había despertado en el colegio una ola de emoción.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Hermione. Los tres amigos se miraron desconcertados, acababan de entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor luego de la cena, y se habían encontrado con una multitud amontonada, mirando el letrero de anuncios.

- ¡Déjenme pasar, déjenme!- Harry oyó que Ginny gritaba, tratando de salir de entre medio de la muchedumbre.- ¡Ay! Ten más cuidado, amigo.

- ¿Qué sucede Ginny?- le preguntó Ron, una vez que su hermana estuvo junto a ellos.

- La fiesta del Galeon.- Dijo ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Parece que es la primera vez que la hacen, pero ya había oído de ella.

- ¿Qué tipo de fiesta es?

- Es una fiesta diferente. En la entrada, a los chicos, se les dan Galeones, no son verdaderos, por supuesto. Y con esos galeones, ellos tienen que conquistar a las chicas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con conquistar?

- Me refiero a que… a ver, supongamos que Ron ve una chica que le gusta, entonces puede ofrecerle un Galeon, a cambio de, no lo sé, un abrazo, un beso… o, algo por el estilo. Puedes darle más de un Galeon si quieres o tal vez, la chica no accede por solo un Galeon. También creo que las chicas pueden pedir Galeones a un chico. Finalmente, la chica que más Galeones tiene gana un premio, pero no sé cuál es.

- Pero¿no te delatas un poco pidiéndole un Galeon a una chica?- preguntó Ron.

- ¡Oh! Se supone que los estudiantes se disfrazan hasta tal punto que eres irreconocible.

- ¡Y pensar que allí habrá chicos de once años!- Dijo Hermione horrorizada.

- ¡Claro que no!- Rió Ginny- Los de primero y los de segundo tienen prohibida la entrada.

- De cualquier modo, creo que es una estupidez.- comentó Hermione, con arrogancia.

- No tienes que ir.- Dijo Ron- Yo iré.- le dijo a Ginny.

- Bien, cómprate la entrada. A mí no me importa si tú vas Ron, no tengo ninguna intención de darte un beso.

- ¿Cómo sabremos que somos nosotros?- preguntó Harry.

- Esa es la idea, Potter, que no lo sepas.- Dijo Ginny, le guiñó un ojo, tomó a Hermione de un brazo y se alejaron camino a la habitación de las chicas.

- ¿Iremos, verdad?- le dijo Ron.

- Supongo que sí.- Contestó Harry, encogiéndose se hombros.- De cualquier manera, no es obligatorio que usemos nuestros Galeones.

- Tienes razón. Iremos para divertirnos.

- Sí.

- Y nada de lo que Hermione diga nos detendrá.

- Nada.

- Bien¿qué vas a ponerte, amiga? Ya mismo debemos comenzar a pensar en eso.- Le dijo Ginny a Hermione- Se trata de Ron.

- No pienso ir.

- ¿Cómo que no, Herms? Será divertidísimo.

- Bueno, - dijo Hermione, soltándose del brazo de Ginny.- mis ideas de diversión son distintas.

- Vamos, Herms, no será lo mismo sin ti.

- No vas a convencerme como me convenciste de bailar en el show de los gemelos.

- Nadie tiene que saber que estuviste ahí…- murmuró Ginny, y al ver que la expresión en el rostro de Hermione cambiaba, agregó:- Buscaremos un disfraz que te haga irreconocible. Te verás hermosa.- Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, bajó rápidamente a la Sala Común, dejando a una Hermione confundida, sola en la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Irán a la fiesta?- preguntó Neville, desde su cama, mientras todos sus compañeros de cuarto daban las últimas vueltas para irse a dormir.

- Yo iré.- Dijo Dean- Aún no me olvido de Ginny y esta fiesta no me vendrá nada mal para conocer otras chicas.

- Claro que iré, imagínate, van a estar todas las chicas lindas del colegio y no tienen por qué saber que soy yo, así que no pueden pensar nada antes de conocerme…

- Es cierto. Nada de lo que les hayan contado de nosotros va servir porque no saben que eres tú.

- Pero qué tal si tratas de salir con una chica, y luego de la fiesta descubres que estabas insinuándote a Pansy Parkinson, por ejemplo.

- ¡Qué asco!

- Te darías cuenta de que es Parkinson¡antes de besarla, intercambiarás alguna palabra con ella, amigo! Con las estupideces que dice, la reconocerás.

- Supongo.- Dijo Neville, preocupado.

- Imagínate, Dean,- Dijo Seamus- que comienzas a hablar con una chica, y te das cuenta de que es Ginny¿qué harías¿Seguirías para adelante¿O te echarías para atrás?

- ¡Dejen de hablar de mi hermana!- dijo Ron, enojado. Pero Harry, que fingía seguir buscando algo en su baúl, escuchaba atento a la respuesta de Dean.

- Creo que seguiría para adelante.- Dijo Dean, con una sonrisa pretenciosa, haciendo caso omiso a Ron. Harry sentía ganas de romperle el cuello.

- Te juro que voy a pegarte, Thomas.

- ¿Tú irás, Ron?- preguntó Neville.

- Eso creo.- Dijo Ron, todavía algo alterado.

- ¿Vas a intentar algo con ella?- le preguntó Seamus, preocupado.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Inquirió Ron, desconcertado.

- Tú sabes… con…

- ¿Es tan evidente?- le murmuró Ron a Harry.

- Bueno, un poco, amigo.- Le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No lo sé, Seamus… bueno, tú sabes que… ella, bueno, Hermione, no es una chica fácil.

Seamus lo miró con desconcierto, luego miró a Dean Thomas, y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿No… no era de ella de quién hablábamos?

- No…- dijo Dean.

- Estaba preguntándote por Lavender, Ron- Dijo Seamus. Ron pareció aliviado de que no sospecharán de él y Hermione, pero luego recordó que había revelado que sentía algo por ella, y enrojeció más aún.

- ¿Lavender?- preguntó Harry, y comenzó a reírse, tratando de desviar un poco la atención que todos tenían en Ron.- ¿Te gusta Lavender, Seamus?- preguntó burlón.

- Eh… bueno…- ahora era el turno de Seamus de sonrojarse- no pueden decirme que no es hermosa.- Los cinco comenzaron a balbucear a la vez.

- Y… pasa…- Dijo Harry.

- Bueno, eso es lo mejor que tiene… y en grandes cantidades…- Dijo Ron.

- Digamos, que no tendría ningún problema en…- acotó Neville.

- ¡No, ninguno!- le contestaron los otros cuatro a coro.

- Eso es lo que me pasa, Harry.- Dijo Seamus, divertido.

- Es lo que me pasaba con Ginny.- Dijo Dean, y Harry y Ron lo miraron con ganas de acogotarlo de una vez.

- Te dije que dejes en paz a mi hermana, Dean.

- Pero…

- Te lo advierto… una más… dilo, una vez más…- Dean seguía riendo.

- Te aconsejo,- le dijo Harry- que lo escuches.- Su rostro se tornó más serio y autoritario, miró a Dean fijamente a los ojos y dijo:- Con Ginny, NO.

**Notas de la Autora: **La verdad es que si leyeron este capítulo, es porque son realmente fieles. Gracias una vez más.

Male.


	16. La fiesta, parte I

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola ! qué tal ? Bueno, como siempre, tendrán que disculpar que me demore, lo que pasa es que anduve con poca inspiración y muy poco tiempo, es más ahora, tendría que estar estudiando historia. Además, el jueves pasado la compu dijo virus ! y se apagó para no volverse a prender, tuve que llamar al técnico que estuvo como tres horas arreglándola... en fin, un desastre. Algunos reviews los contesté mandando mensajes personales, otros no, sepan disculparme, pero como dije me falta tiempo, y además no me acordaba cuáles había contestado y cuáles no, ajaja. Este capitulo me gusta, espero que lo mismo les pase a ustedes. Espero buenas críticas, eh. Los dejo con el capítulo número dieciséis, que lo disfruten.

**La fiesta****, parte I**

La noche de la fiesta del Galeon llegó con una rapidez alarmante, para alegría de la mayoría de las adolescentes en Hogwarts. No se había hablado de otra cosa a lo largo de la semana, las chicas cuchicheaban más de lo acostumbrado, cambiando mil y una veces su vestuario, aconsejándose unas a otras, por supuesto, habían estado todo el tiempo haciéndose la cabeza sobre qué cosas pasarían, según ellas, seguramente, en la fiesta. Los chicos, aunque no lo demostraran, también se encontraban ansiosos por que llegara la noche, no había tan solo un muchacho que no pensara en engancharse al menos a una de las chicas. Uno de los tantos rumores que las alumnas se habían ocupado de difundir, aseguraba que una alumna de cuarto, a quien Ginny, furiosa, había reconocido como una tal Roxanne, iba a tirarse a Harry Potter, ya que había descubierto cuál sería su disfraz. Este rumor no podía ser más mentiroso, ya que Harry ni siquiera tenía todavía un disfraz. La única que parecía no estar contenta con la fiesta, era Hermione. Estaba harta de escuchar hablar de la fiesta aquí y allá, ya ni siquiera en la biblioteca había paz, todo sería mejor una vez que hubiese terminado. Finalmente, había decidido que, aunque se aburriera mortalmente, acudiría al festejo, no quería ser la única alumna en Hogwarts que no asistiera. Suficiente con no compartir la emoción PRE-fiesta, no iba a ocurrirle lo mismo después de ésta. Y, luego de interminables discusiones con Ginny, quedó decidido que se disfrazaría de princesa, un disfraz que, debía admitirlo, era hermoso. Consistía en un vestido dorado, con cuello bote, entallado hasta la cintura, donde caía en campana hasta los pies. Las mangas eran las típicas infladas, que cubrían únicamente los hombros, tenía unos guantes, también dorados, que le cubrían los brazos hasta los codos, y unos zapatos del mismo color, con algo de taco. Por supuesto, como era obligación, llevaría un antifaz, que cubría toda su cara, excepto por los labios y los agujeros para los ojos. Ginny, que estaba más que emocionada y ansiosa, había investigado cuidadosamente en busca de algo que le sirviera como disfraz, y finalmente lo había encontrado, aunque le había costado animarse a elegirlo, iba a disfrazarse de vaquera. Una camisa entallada blanca, sobre la cual llevaría un chaleco corto, negro, unos jeans ajustados y, por encima de éstos, unas botas negras, hasta las rodillas. Llevaría el cabello recogido en una coleta, y un pañuelo negro al cuello. Sin olvidar, claro, el antifaz, el cual era idéntico al de Hermione, pero en negro. Ambos antifaces tenían algo de brillo.

- Te ves increíble.- Le dijo Ginny a Hermione, entrando a su habitación.

- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó Hermione, nerviosa. Se había recogido el cabello, al que había alisado, en un rodete, del cual le caían un par de mechones.

- ¿Si lo creo? Estoy segura.

- Tú también te ves muy bien.- comentó Hermione, fijándose en ella.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, amiga.- acordó Ginny, y las dos comenzaron a reírse.- ¿Vamos entonces, princesa?- dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

- Vamos.

Mientras tanto, Harry y Ron, hacían fila para entrar al Gran Salón. Se habían decidido, ambos, por vestirse de piratas. Tenían puestos unos jeans, unas camisas blancas (varios talles más grandes de los que usualmente vestían), metidas dentro de los pantalones, zapatos marrones, espadas de juguete (aunque lucieran bastante reales) y los necesarios antifaces negros. Llevaban, también, sombreros de pirata, que les cubrían el cabello, haciéndolos casi irreconocibles.

Como se les había advertido a cada uno de los alumnos en la entrada, una vez dentro del Gran Salón, era imposible quitarse el antifaz, solamente a partir de la medianoche sería posible hacerlo. A su vez, la voz se volvería irreconocible, ya que todas las voces de las chicas serían iguales, y lo mismo sucedería con las de los chicos, quienes recibieron los galeones que resultaron bastante mal hechos. La música comenzó a sonar y los alumnos, disfrazados, a bailar. Harry y Ron, pésimos bailarines, comenzaron a recorrer el Gran Salón.

- Mira¿esa no es Hermione?- le dijo Harry a Ron, señalando a una muchacha vestida de ángel. Ron giró la cabeza con tanta rapidez que se dañó el cuello.

- No.- contestó inmediatamente después de haberla visto.

- Disculpen¿alguno de ustedes dos me daría un Galeon a cambio de un beso?- les preguntó una chica disfrazada de bailarina, que a Harry le resultaba familiar.

- Eh… no, lo siento.- Contestó, con bastante poco tacto.

- Eres muy linda, pero tenemos novias.- le dijo Ron, con un poco más de sensibilidad. La muchacha agradeció el cumplido, y se lo devolvió a Ron, agregando unas disculpas hacia sus inexistentes novias.

- Así que tienes novia… ¿eh?- dijo Harry, burlón.

- Contestando así, tú nunca tendrás ninguna. Sabes, deberíamos hacer esto.- Dijo Ron- Antes de la medianoche, tenemos que haber usado alguno de nuestros galeones.

- La última vez que prometimos algo así no terminamos demasiado bien.- observó Harry, refiriéndose a aquella vez en cuarto año, cuando habían prometido que al volver a la Sala Común, ambos debían tener pareja.

- Lo sé, pero no podemos ser los únicos dos estúpidos que devuelvan todos los galeones al final de la noche.

- Tienes razón. ¿Trato hecho?- dijo, extendiéndole la mano.

- Hecho.- se estrecharon las manos. Siguieron caminando por un buen rato, la mayor parte de la gente estaba bailando.

- Disculpa¿quieres usar alguno de tus galeones?- le preguntó a Ron una chica que vestía un disfraz de bruja de esas de los cuentos. Le sacaba una cabeza de altura.

- No, lo siento.- contestó Ron.

- ¿Estás seguro? Mira que sino voy a hechizarte…- amenazó la bruja.

- Igual no, gracias.- contestó Ron, tratando de escapar de allí. La bruja los persiguió, obsesionada con Ron, durante unos veinte minutos.

- Salgamos de aquí.- le dijo Ron a Harry, y entraron a correr, seguidos por la bruja, que al ser tan alta, tenía unas piernas muy largas, que la ayudaban a correr rápido.- Al baño de hombres.- Allí se refugiaron, pero la bruja estaba esperándolos afuera y no parecía dispuesta a irse. Ninguno de los dos sabía por qué estaba tan excesivamente loca por Ron.

- ¿Ves a los chicos, Herms?- le preguntó Ginny.

- No¿tienes idea de qué iban a disfrazarse?

- No. Pero deben estar los dos iguales.- lo cierto es que esa no era una gran ayuda, porque el treinta por ciento de los chicos de la fiesta eran príncipes, un veinte por ciento eran vampiros, otro treinta por ciento eran piratas, y el último veinte por ciento eran Dumbledores o Snapes.

- Disculpen, señoritas¿quién me da un beso por dos galeones?- Ginny y Hermione miraron de arriba abajo a una pésima imitación de Snape, asqueadas. Salieron corriendo.

- Me parece que no les gustó tu atuendo, Zacharias.- dijo una medimaga que parecía haber reconocido al supuesto Snape como Zacharias.

- Entonces este es el plan.- le repetía Ron a Harry, como por milésima vez- Tú sales y le dices que quieres ir a tomar algo con ella. Va creer que soy yo. Cuando estés bien lejos le dices que tú eres el otro pirata. Para ese entonces, yo voy a estar muy lejos del baño y de la bruja.

- Sí, claro. ¿Y yo qué hago para escapar de ella?

- Al saber que no soy yo, te dejará en paz.

- ¿Qué tal si me sigue porque piensa que voy a buscarte?

- Pero tú no sabes dónde estaré porque no hay ningún tipo de referencia excepto el lugar donde se toma algo, al que no pienso ir porque estará ella.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo Harry. Se miraron al espejo para asegurarse que no había ninguna diferencia entre ellos, y Harry salió del baño. Ni bien lo vio, la bruja se le tiró encima, queriendo besarlo, pero Harry, como pudo, se la quitó de encima.

- Mira, vamos a tomar algo y hablamos¿te parece?- le dijo.

- De acuerdo.- La bruja lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó. En ese momento, salió Ron del baño y echó a correr en dirección opuesta, chocándose con una princesa dorada y derribándola.

- Lo siento. Es que una bruja me está persiguiendo y no puedo quitármela de encima.- Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.- Mucho gusto.- La princesa le sonrió.

- ¿Una bruja persiguiéndote?

- Sí, es una larga historia. Yo y mi amigo nos metimos en el baño para perderla. Pero ella esperó a que saliéramos. Entonces ideamos un plan.- dijo Ron, que quería parecer súper inteligente delante de esa princesa que le había parecido, desde un primer momento, muy linda.- Como mi amigo y yo estamos vestidos iguales…- pero se interrumpió porque ante esa información, la princesa dorada había mirado a la vaquera que la acompañaba.- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó.

- No, nada. ¿Decías?

- Bueno, que entonces mi amigo salió haciéndose pasar por mí, y se la llevó bien lejos, para que yo pudiera salir.

- Pero… ¿y tu amigo?

- Cuando estén lejos le va decir que no soy yo.

- ¿Y si no le cree?- Ron se quedó helado, no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

- Mira, te voy a decir la verdad.- le dijo Harry a la bruja- Porque me parece que si te gusta mi amigo, tienes derecho a que, al menos, te de un beso¿no?- La bruja asintió- Bueno, la verdad es que yo soy el otro pirata, no soy el que perseguías.

- Me parece muy tierno.- dijo la bruja.

- ¿Qué cosa¿Qué diga la verdad?- preguntó Harry, confundido.

- No, seguramente eres el pirata que estoy buscando, pero como tu amigo se enamoró de mí, me dices que no eres tú, para que vaya a buscarlo a él.

- No- dijo Harry, aterrorizado-, no soy yo. Créeme, debes ir a buscarlo.- La bruja se abrazó más a él, y Harry sintió como el deseo de matar a Ron le invadía las venas.

- ¿No vas a decirme que no habías pensado en eso, verdad?- preguntó suspicazmente la princesa.

- Claro que pensé en eso- mintió Ron-, mi amigo ya debe haberse escapado.

- ¿No quieres que por si acaso, ayudemos a buscarlo?- dijo la vaquera.

- Bueno, pero solamente para encontrarlo, así se los presento.

- Espéranos que vamos al baño y venimos.- dijo la vaquera. Arrastrando a Hermione al baño.- ¿Crees que son ellos?- le dijo una vez dentro.

- No lo sé… tal vez cuando encontremos al otro, sepamos darnos cuenta.

- Yo creo que este es Ron.- dijo Ginny.

- ¿Te parece?

- Sí, estoy casi segura.- Salieron del baño y acompañaron a Ron en la búsqueda de Harry.

- Juro que no soy yo.- repetía Harry, una y otra vez.

- Amorcito, ya no hay necesidad de que mientas.- le dijo la bruja y lo apretó más fuerte contra ella.

- No miento, no soy yo.

- Comprendo que quieras parecer un noble caballero, pero eres un pirata y eso me gusta más amor, no hace falta que busques impresionarme, ya me pareces muy sexy.- Dijo, y le pellizcó el trasero. Harry, muy incómodo, la apartó bruscamente.

- No soy yo.- le repitió.

- ¿Así que quieres jugar a las escondidas, eh?

- Me descubriste.- mintió Harry- Tú cuentas.

- De acuerdo.

- Pero no vale espiar, eh…

- ¡Ay! Ni se me ocurriría, cielo.- dijo la bruja. Harry no esperó a ver si espiaba, salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, sin mirar atrás, a ver si la perseguía. Y chocó a alguien. Aunque quería continuar corriendo, se agachó para ayudar a una princesa a la que acababa de derribar, a levantarse.

- Lo siento,- le dijo- estoy escapando de una bruja.

Harry vio como la princesa miraba a una vaquera que la acompañaba, y se echaban a reír. Lo único que entendió es que no entendía nada.

**Notas de la Autora:** Y ? Les gustó ? A mí me hizo reír mucho, toda esa historia con la bruja... jajaj, pobre Harry. Bueno, me pareció que había que dividirlo en partes porque sino iba a ser muy largo, asíque todavía seguimos con la fiesta en el próximo capítulo. Quería decirles que si llego a los cien reviews con este capítulo, es muy probable que suba otra historia, de la que ya tengo escritos cinco capítulos. Así que, a ponerse las pilas y a dejar muchos reviews, muy largos. ajaj. Muchas gracias por todo, y una vez más disculpen la demora. Besos !

Male.


	17. La fiesta, parte II

**Notas de la Autora:** No tengo más palabras para pedir disculpas. Sé que siempre me demoro, y a veces, como esta vez, mucho más de lo esperado. Pero fue un mes súper complicado. A partir de ahora, tengo mucho más tiempo, así que pienso subir con mucha más constancia. Por otro lado, les agradezco otra mil veces los reviews, esta vez especialmente porque llegamos a los cien ! Muchísimas gracias ! Como una especie de agradecimiento, les comentó que subí una nueva historia **VIEJOS ROMANCES**. Es un Harry/Ginny, pero por demás distinto a éste. Tengo al menos otros cinco capítulos escritos de esa historia, así que puedo asegurar que voy a ser constante con ella, al menos por un tiempo. Espero verlos por allí. Una vez más, gracias y perdones. Sinceramente, ojalá que disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo.

**La Fiesta, parte II.**

- ¡Amigo!- confundido por las risas de las muchachas, Harry no había reparado en el pirata que lo tomaba de los hombros.- Te he buscado por todas partes.

- ¿R…?- estuvo a punto de preguntar Harry, pero fue interrumpido por una advertencia en la mirada del pirata.- ¿Quieres explicarme…?- Ron lo tomó de un brazo, y de un tirón lo alejó de las chicas, que continuaban riéndose y secreteando.- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Harry, una vez que estuvieron un tanto alejados.

- Soy yo, Ron.

- ¿Por qué no me dejaste preguntártelo?

- Porque no quiero que esas chicas sepan quién soy.

- Oh… sabes, voy a matarte. No debí haberte hecho caso nunca, no sabes lo que me costó librarme de la bruja…

Mientras tanto, Ginny y Hermione susurraban sospechas.

- Y ése, era Harry.- dijo Hermione.

- No cabe duda, estos son Ron y Harry.

- ¿Crees que nos habrán reconocido?

- Evidentemente no, nos lo hubiesen dicho.

- Y entonces¿por qué se apartaron¿Qué es lo que no quieren que escuchemos?

- Pueden ser muchas cosas, Herms… Tal vez ya has conquistado a Ron…

- No lo creo.- dijo Hermione, ruborizada.- Además, si es así¿qué me importa? Ron no sabrá nunca que Hermione fue la princesa dorada que lo deslumbró…

- ¿Tomamos algo?- fueron interrumpidas tontamente por Ron.

- Sí, claro.- Contestó Ginny, antes de que Hermione y su pesimismo se le anticiparan. Divisaron una mesa, algo apartada de la barra, y se dirigieron a ella. Antes de sentarse, Ron dejó pasar a Hermione, como un buen caballero. No muy convencido, Harry lo imitó, y cuando la vaquera pasó por delante suyo, se sobresaltó. Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo miraron extrañados. Pero Harry no podía decir nada delante de ellas.

- ¿Vamos a buscar unas cervezas de manteca?- le dijo a Ron.

- Eh… de acuerdo.- Pidieron las cervezas y recién entonces Harry pudo contarle.

- Es Ginny.- dijo.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó torpemente Ron.

- La vaquera, es ella.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió receloso. Harry se ruborizó.

- Eso no importa.- Se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la mesa, pero Ron lo tomó del antebrazo y lo giró.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Es solo… lo percibí.- pero era evidente que Ron no le creía, de modo que se resignó.- Su perfume.- murmuró. Ron tenía ganas de acogotarlo, pero en realidad, no había nada "malo" en lo que decía. En silencio, volvieron a la mesa, que estaba a oscuras. Ni bien se sentaron, se encendió una tenue luz, pero eso bastó para poner en evidencia a dos pelirrojos. Hermione y Ginny se miraron, al igual que Ron y Harry. En la mirada de Ginny se evidenciaba un "te lo dije", al igual que en la de Harry. Sin embargo, pensó Ron, sin darse cuenta de que si Ginny había quedado en evidencia, también le había sucedido a él, en Hogwarts debía de haber cientos de pelirrojas, no tenía por qué ser Ginny. En cambio, las chicas no dudaban, aquel era Ron, y sin duda, el acompañante no podía ser otro que Harry.

- En fin,- dijo Hermione, rompiendo el silencio e interrumpiendo las miradas- ¿a qué casa acuden?- Ron y Harry se miraron.

- Hufflepaff.

- Ravenclaw.- volvieron a mirarse, odiándose por no responder lo mismo.

- O sea que no van juntos¿van al mismo año?

- Sí.- dijo Harry.

- No.- contestó Ron. Nuevamente se odiaron.

- ¿Sí o no?- preguntaron Hermione y Ginny, al borde de la carcajada.

- Sí,- se corrigió Ron- al mismo año, pero no a la misma casa, eso fue lo que quise decir.

- ¿Y a qué año van?- volvieron a mirarse, pero esa vez no dudaron.

- Séptimo. ¿Ustedes?

- Sexto.- dijo Ginny.

- Séptimo.- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y a qué casa?

- Gryffindor.- contestaron al unísono. Ron y Harry se miraron: eran ellas.

- ¿Bailas?- le dijo Ron a Hermione. Ella aceptó gustosa.

Aunque simulara no advertirla, Harry sentía la mirada de Ginny clavada en su rostro, reclamándole bailar. Pero si algo no quería hacer era bailar. Meditaba, tal vez, si no hubiese sido tan estúpido de comentarle a Ron su sospecha sobre la vaquera, podría intentar algo con ella simulando no saber que se trataba de Ginny, pero ahora no podría hacerlo. Si tan solo bailaba con ella, Ron lo fulminaría, se había descubierto a sí mismo. Pero Ginny ni siquiera imaginaba que Harry la había descubierto, y no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad de seducirlo. Por debajo de la mesa, Harry sintió como la mano de Ginny acariciaba su pierna desde la rodilla hacia arriba. Sintió un escalofrío. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Era Ginny, y él lo sabía. Pero ella no tendría la menor idea de que él era Harry. Decidió que lo mejor sería decírselo.

- Ginny, soy yo…- Ella lo miró sorprendida de que él la hubiera reconocido- Harry- dijo él, tímidamente. La pelirroja sonrió, coqueta. Miró sus ojos, verdes esmeralda, y le acarició una mejilla.

- Lo sé.- dijo, luego bajó la mirada a sus labios.- Lo sé- repitió, en un susurro. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, y lo besó.

- Desde un principio…- susurró Ron, con la garganta seca- me cautivaste…- Hermione se mordió el labio.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que te cautivé, si apenas me conoces?- sin embargo, su tono no era severo. Ron se atrevió a seguir.

- Creo… creo que te conozco hace mucho tiempo… Y dije que desde un principio, dije que me cautivaste, que me cautivaste desde un principio… desde siempre.- Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Sonrió con timidez, y lo abrazó.

- Quiero cautivarte para siempre.- le susurró al oído a Ron, luego de unos instantes. Volvieron a mirarse, con decisión. Sería, tal vez, el mejor de los besos. Sería, tal vez, el gran momento. Sería, pero no fue.

- ¿Con qué escondidas, eh?- Ron, incapaz de creer que no se tratase de una pesadilla, miró a la bruja que los había perseguido durante toda la fiesta. Intentó, en vano, pretender no haberla reconocido.

- ¿Perdón?- le dijo.

- Escondidas. Dijiste que jugaríamos escondidas. Pues déjame que te diga algo. Te escondiste muy bien, ha estado muy inteligente la idea de estar con otra chica para que parezca que no eres tú, pero te encontré. Y ahora, merezco mi premio.- Hermione miró dolida a Ron, sintiéndose usada, sin saber qué creer. Y con un casi imperceptible sollozo, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de Ron. Y digo casi imperceptible, porque Ron lo percibió, ese sollozo significó para él toda una desesperanza.

- ¿Sabes qué?- la bruja se asustó un poco por el tono furioso del pirata.- ¿Sabes qué? Quiero que te vayas ya mismo de aquí.

- M… me temo que no. Quiero mi premio.- Ron temblaba de furia; la bruja, de miedo.

- Te doy todos mis galeones. Todos, pero vete de aquí. No quiero verte nunca más.- El descontento de la bruja era grande, pero más grande era su miedo, de modo que, luego de pensarlo un poco, aceptó el trato y se alejó, sin beso, pero con todos los galeones de Ron.

La mesa había vuelto a quedar a oscuras, pero no había vuelto a quedar vacía. Recostados sobre uno de los dos largos asientos que rodeaban la mesa, Harry y Ginny continuaban besándose. Claro que de ser por ellos, harían mucho más, pero no estaban solos, de manera que debían conformarse con besos y caricias. Tan ocupados estaban, que no notaron que alguien se sentaba en el otro asiento largo que rodeaba la mesa. Y tan triste estaba esa persona que tampoco advirtió la presencia de ellos. Sin embargo, cansado de la posición, Harry se sentó en el asiento.

- ¡Amigo! No creerás mi mala suerte… espera un momento¿qué hacías acostado…?- pero Ron no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, porque, aunque Harry hizo apurados pero torpes intentos por evitarlo, una pelirroja se asomó desde debajo de la mesa, mientras, recorriendo el pecho de Harry con sus manos, buscaba otro beso pasional.

**Notas de la Autora:** Mmm, pobres Ginny y Harry, lo que les espera. No va ser tan fácil burlar a Ron, y si creyeron que así podía ser, estaban muy equivocados. Pero contamos con la ayuda de Hermione y esperamos que sea bastante efectiva. Perdonen si les pareció muy corto, pero quería mantener el suspenso. Hasta la próxima, que será pronta. Espero reviews! Beso,

Male.


	18. De viejos y nuevos amores

**Notas de la Autora:** Ya sé, mi inconstancia es de terror. Pero estoy de vacaciones y me fue imposible escribir en los distintos lugares en que estuve, lo siento mucho. Este capítulo me gusta, es el final de la fiesta y abre muchas cosas nuevas. Espero que les guste,

**De viejos y nuevos amores**

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Draco Malfoy al ver llegar a una bruja, cabizbaja pero con los bolsillos evidentemente repletos de monedas.- Dime.

- Bueno... desde un primer momento identifiqué quiénes eran Weasley y Potter... Y los seguí, pedí a Weasley un galeon pero no quiso dármelo, lo perseguí hasta que se escondió en el baño con Potter.

- ¿Y...?

- Entonces salió un pirata del baño, podía ser Weasley o podía ser Potter, porque estaban vestidos iguales, pero fuera cual fuera, me invitó a tomar algo. Una vez que estábamos en la barra, me confesó que era Potter. Me había engañado para que su amigo pudiera salir del baño. De modo que Weasley, que era mi objetivo, ya se me había escapado. Entonces intenté cortejar a Potter. Pero él permaneció inflexible. Entonces pensé que Potter podía guiarme hasta Weasley, quien era al fin y al cabo a quién debía arruinarle la noche, y se me ocurrió proponerle unas escondidas para darle la oportunidad de escapar y así seguirlo. Pero se me escapó.

- ¿¡Cómo que se te escapó!?- le espetó furioso Malfoy.

- Tranquilo, más tarde, estaba buscándolos y vi bailando una pareja que se decía cursiladas, los reconocí como Weasley y Granger, le dije a Weasley que había sido muy inteligente en usar a otra chica para esconderse de mí, Granger salió llorando para el baño.- Malfoy sonrió- Weasley se enojó y me dio todos sus galeones para que desapareciera de su vista.

- Bueno, debo admitir que hiciste un gran trabajo, Flavia. Te pedí que hicieras lo imposible para hacer de esta noche la peor de Weasley. Lo has hecho bastante bien.- le entregó su bolsa de galeones a Flavia.

- Pero¿por qué Weasley y no Potter?- Preguntó ella. Malfoy pareció meditarlo.

- Con todo lo que oí que las de las otras casas tenían preparado para Potter, además de que él sólo está interesado en la comadreja y que a su amigo no le gusta nada la idea, ya la habrá pasado bastante mal.

Cualquiera podría decir que Draco Malfoy se equivocaba, que Harry Potter estaba viviendo una noche fantástica, cualquiera podría haberlo dicho, hasta el momento en que Ron descubrió lo fantástico de su noche. Demasiado tarde comprendió Ginny el por qué de los inútiles forcejeos de Harry porque se detuviera en ese preciso momento. Ron, rojo de furia, los miraba con los ojos casi salidos de sus órbitas, y con los puños inconscientemente cerrados debajo de la mesa. Ni Harry no Ginny sabían qué decir, ninguna excusa serviría para romper la tensión de aquel momento, no había escapatorias. La primera en atreverse a pronunciar sonido alguno fue Ginny.

- Ron...- abrió la boca para seguir hablando pero la mirada desquiciada de su hermano la hizo callarse. Harry retomó el intento abandonado de Ginny de calmar a Ron.

- Oye, amigo...- pero aquella palabra no era la que convenía ser usada en aquel momento. Sin embargo, Harry no se detuvo, seguro de que lo que dijera haría reflexionar a Ron- ¿qué pretendes que hagamos? Lo siento¿qué más puedo decirte?- Al contrario de lo que pensaba, Ron parecía más rabioso.

- Mi hermana...- logró murmurar- de entre todas las que puedes tener... mi hermana.

- Tu hermana lo quiere, Ron.- dijo Ginny, evitando mirar a Harry. Él, que hasta ese momento había estado pensando que Ginny, aún sabiendo lo que Ron pensaba al respecto, seguía provocándolo y metiéndolo en problemas, y que había comenzado a sentir enojo hacia ella, se sorprendió al oírla decir que lo quería, porque a pesar de que algunas veces había pensado que podía ser así, nunca la había oído decírselo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que también él la quería, que no era la intención de Ginny, a pesar de que lo hacía, meterlo en problemas con Ron, como no era su intención, a pesar de que lo hacía, meterse en problemas con Ron, únicamente lo hacían porque se querían y porque estaban dispuestos a hacerle frente a Ron, por estar juntos un momento. Quiso decir eso, pero no se atrevió, más intimidado porque Ginny fuera a oírlo que por la furia incontenible de Ron.

- Tu amigo la eligió.- se contentó con decir. Ginny tembló al lado suyo y él fingió no haberlo notado. Ron se dejó caer sobre la silla, de donde se había levantado en su arrebato de furia. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos.

- Váyanse.- les susurró.

- Ron...- protestó Harry.

- Hablamos luego.- dijo cortante Ron.

- Pero...- comenzó Ginny. Sin darle tiempo a terminar, Ron golpeó la mesa con el puño, se levantó, y se fue él.

Ginny miró a Harry, muerta de vergüenza y sintiéndose sumamente culpable por que Ron se hubiera enojado con él, no sabía qué decirle.

- Yo... lo siento Harry, no era mi intención que tú... bueno, Ron...- las palabras le salían mezcladas con tartamudeos y no tenía las ideas claras. Aunque conmovido por su culpabilidad, Harry se molestó de que no le echara a él la culpa de su pelea con el hermano, sintió que ella se echaba la culpa para que él le dijera que no había sido ella, que había sido él, que había sido su culpa. Cegado por la confusión, y la impotencia ante el amor recién descubierto por Ginny y el enojo de su amigo, Harry la miró intentar disculparse, y cuando ella lo miró queriendo hacerlo entender que las palabras no le salían, él le sonrío con ironía, se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Ginny pasmada por la sorpresa, y con la primer lágrima, inconsciente en ese entonces, rodando por su mejilla.

Así era la suerte de Ginny, mientras su amiga, encerrada en el baño, corría una no tan distinta. Llorando en silencio, que como todos sabemos duele más llorar, sollozando inevitablemente, Hermione Granger se lamentaba haber sido tan estúpida como para creer en que Ron se había fijado en ella y que había estado a punto de besarla. Según Hermione, Ron había estado coqueteando con esa chica, de la cual no quería saber nada más en su vida, hasta que se aburrió de ella y escapó con el pretexto de las escondidas, y lamentablemente se había cruzado con ella, Hermione, en su escape, y había decidido divertirse un rato. En el fondo, nuestra Hermione sabía que Ron era incapaz de algo así, pero lo traicionada, dolida y usada que se sentía, no la dejaban ver más allá de las apariencias del asunto.

- ¿Está ocupado?- preguntó una voz, a la vez que tocaba la puerta de su cubículo.

- Ni lo intentes, una chica lleva ahí encerrada llorando más de media hora.- le contestó otra. La primera suspiró exasperada y Hermione la oyó golpear otra puerta. En ese momento, Hermione odió a Ron, pero más que a Ron, se odió a sí misma, por andar llorando desconsolada por un estúpido que se había reído de ella. Así que murmuró un hechizo para hacer desaparecer los rastros del llanto, y salió del cubículo con la cabeza en alto, dejando mudas a las dos chicas que habían hablado de ella. Se acomodó el cabello, su antifaz, y se retiró del baño. Lo mejor sería encontrar a Ginny, pero dudaba de que pudiera hacerlo, a menos que siguiera en la mesa. Y si seguía en la mesa, quería decir que estaba con Harry, así que prefirió no acercarse. En su camino sin rumbo, se topó con Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, la primera sobria y la segunda más que ebria, bailando íntimamente con dos chicos sobrios que las miraban lujuriosamente. Preocupada por la inconsciencia que sufría en ese momento Parvati, y por la forma en que su compañero de baile la miraba y la abrazaba, Hermione se acercó a Lavender.

- Oye, Lavender...- esta la miró disgustada de que la interrumpiera-, lo siento pero mira a Parvati¿no te preocupa lo que ese chico pueda hacer con ella?- Lavender rió.

- Déjala que se divierta, además...- la miró despectivamente- ella sabe como cuidarse mucho mejor que tú, tiene mucha más experiencia.- le dijo socarronamente, se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, ambas incapaces de olvidar los sucesos del año anterior, hasta que harto de esperar, el chico con que bailaba Lavender la besó en el cuello, y volvieron a su tarea. A pesar de que estaba molesta con la actitud de Lavender, Hermione, disimuladamente, no se apartó de donde estaba Parvati, vigilándola. Y por segunda vez en la noche, Hermione fue atropellada por un chico, aunque esta vez, fue atrapada antes de llegar al suelo.

- Lo siento, me empujaron.- le dijo el chico.- ¿Estás bien?

- Perfectamente.- contestó ella- ¿Y tú?

- Estoy bien.- sonrió y Hermione se fascinó.- Soy Andrés.

- Hermione.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- propuso Andrés.

- Me encantaría.- Respondió ella, ensimismada con su sonrisa, y olvidándose por completo de Parvati.

- ¿En qué año estás?

- Séptimo de Gryffindor¿tú?- Andrés rió.

- Terminé Durmstrang hace dos años, vine aquí hace tres años para el Torneo de los Tres Magos y me ha gustado mucho más Hogwarts. En esa oportunidad, hablé con el profesor Dumbledore y le comenté que me gustaría ser profesor del colegio, le pregunté si sería posible que pasara aquí un mes, cuando hubiese terminado el colegio, para conocer las costumbres del colegio y las materias que se enseñan con sus contenidos, ya que en Durmstrang es totalmente distinto. La única respuesta que conseguí fue un "ya veremos", pero ni bien terminé el colegio le envié una carta al profesor, tardé en convencerlo, pero finalmente lo logré y desde entonces hemos estado planeando mi estadía, y bueno, ya ves. Llegué ayer por la mañana.

- ¿Qué te gustaría enseñar?

- Aún no lo sé, pero Transformaciones, Estudio de las Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia captaron mi atención especialmente.

- ¡También son las materias que más me interesan! Espero verte en alguna de mis clases.

Hermione y Andrés siguieron hablando por un buen rato. Ella le pedía que él le contara de sus experiencias en estos años en los que había terminado el colegio, que le contara de Durmstrang, y él le contaba todo lo que ella pedía de una forma tan cautivante y encantadora que Hermione disfrutaba cada palabra y se perdía admirando sus gestos. Él se mostró muy interesado en lo que Hermione le contaba del colegio, porque en realidad pocas personas en Hogwarts debían saber más acerca del tema que Hermione.

- Mi madre es una bruja, mi padre no, pero mi madre se lo confesó desde el primer momento. Un día mi madre hizo magia delante del hermano gemelo de mi padre creyendo que era él... me han dicho que el escándalo que se armó fue incontrolable...- Hermione rió con ganas, pero fue interrumpida por una voz potenciada por el hechizo Sonorus, que anunció como ganadora a la famosa bruja, que resultó ser una muchacha de Slytherin llamada Flavia Groum. Flavia fue premiada con varias cajas de chocolates de Honeydukes, y luego se anunció el fin del baile. Andrés se ofreció para acompañar a Hermione hasta el Retrato de la Dama Gorda, ofrecimiento que ella aceptó gustosa.

- La he pasado increíble.- le dijo Andrés.

- También yo.- contestó ella, que no quería separarse de su nuevo amigo.- Gusto en conocerte.- le dijo sonriendo.

- El placer es mío.- Y cuando iba a besarla en la mejilla, ella lo miró a los ojos, con una petición más que clara. Andrés no necesitó más. La besó dulcemente, como se besan los primeros besos, y la despedida fue más sencilla con la certeza de un próximo encuentro cercano.

**Notas de la Autora: **Ojalá les haya gustado, estoy con poco tiempo y me tengo que ir volando. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo de verdad, no saben cuánto lo valoro. Beso grande,

Male.


	19. Entre lamentos y confusiones

Sin mucho tiempo, les dejó aquí el capítulo diecinueve de esta historia que viene dándome muchas alegrías. Espero sinceramente que estén bien y que les guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews !

**Entre lamentos y confusiones**

Hermione Granger se sintió distinta cuando despertó aquella mañana. La primer persona en quién pensó, como era de esperar, fue en Andrés… y en lo confundida que se sentía respecto a él. Es decir, Andrés la había besado, cuando solo habían intercambiado algunas palabras… era evidente que estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de relaciones, cosa que también era de esperar, teniendo en cuenta que era algunos años mayor que ella. Eso la ponía sumamente nerviosa, Andrés había salido, probablemente con cientos de chicas y seguramente con ellas había llegado hasta la cama… en cambio Hermione… su experiencia no podía compararse. Según sus cálculos, Andrés tendría veinte años recién cumplidos. Sin embargo, esa diferencia de edad y esa manera tan directa en la que se le había tirado… Hermione no podía negarlo… le encantaba.

Considerando que había gastado suficiente parte del domingo echada despierta en su cama, Hermione se levantó. Pudo comprobar, entre disgustada y orgullosa de tener la razón, que ni Lavender ni Parvati habían vuelto a dormir a la habitación, ya que sus camas estaban hechas, y por supuesto que no por ellas. Como siempre, costumbre adoptada hacía ya tres años, Hermione sacudió sus sábanas y se armó su cama, para que los elfos no tuvieran que hacerlo por ella. A continuación se bañó, se vistió y abandonó la habitación. Pasó por la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, pero después de la noche anterior, que sólo dios sabía qué cosas habrían pasado entre ella y Harry, decidió que su amiga necesitaría descansar. Pero al llegar a la Sala Común, la intriga pudo con ella, y corrió escaleras arriba para despertar a Ginny. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que la cama de Ginny, aunque a diferencia de las de sus compañeras de habitación no estaba hecha, se encontraba vacía. Se encogió de hombros y bajó sola a desayunar al Gran Hall, para desayunar, esperando encontrar a Ginny allí. Pero no, tampoco estaba allí, y como era de esperar un domingo por la mañana, tampoco estaban Ron y Harry. De modo que tomó unas cuántas medialunas, y salió a los jardines donde seguramente encontraría a Ginny, y si no lo hacía, entonces podía empezar a preocuparse.

Pero afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo porque, aunque con un aspecto terrible, Ginny Weasley se encontraba sentada junto a un árbol a orillas del lago.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- le preguntó Hermione, sentándose a su lado. La pelirroja sonrió tristemente.- ¿No vas a contármelo?

- Sé que para ti es difícil de entender, pero no voy a contártelo ahora.

- No voy a persuadirte para que lo hagas, pero creo que te haría realmente muy bien… no pareces muy contenta- observó Hermione.- Ginny volvió a esbozar aquella triste sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Era evidente que Hermione estaba impacientándose, y, en consecuente, enfadándose, pero Ginny no parecía dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

- ¿Y tú¿Qué sucedió con Ron?- Hermione meditó la respuesta, por un lado podría extorsionar a Ginny con un intercambio de relatos, pero no se sentía con ánimos para hacerlo y además no iba a forzarla a contar algo que, por el momento, no quería contar. Teniendo en cuenta lo confundida que se encontraba respecto a Andrés, decidió que ella no iba a privarse de contarle a Ginny todo lo sucedido.

- En realidad… no fue el mejor momento que pasé con Ron, como esperaba que fuera. Verás… al parecer yo no era su única pareja…- Ante la cara de extrañeza de Ginny, Hermione comenzó a relatar como se le había declarado Ron, qué le había dicho ella, qué estaba por suceder cuando llegó la bruja, que finalmente había descubierto que era una muchacha de Slytherin llamada Flavia Groum, qué fue lo que ésta dijo, cómo se escapó ella, cómo se encerró en el baño a lamentarse y cómo decidió hacer frente a su situación y volver a la fiesta.

- Hay algo que no me cierra Herms… no es propio de mi hermano (más allá de que, por encima de todas las cosas, te ama) ¡hacer semejante crueldad¿Me entiendes? Él jamás te usaría de ese modo, ni a ti ni a nadie, porque a pesar de ser un idiota, es una buena persona. Ron te quiere, Herms, y por nada del mundo estaría contigo mientras está con otra. Realmente dudo que tuviera algo que ver con esa Flavia… no te olvides que es una Slytherin, no sabes que se puede traer entre manos.

- Pero…

- Yo creo- la interrumpió Ginny- que tuvieron muy mala suerte, que esta Groum (que no tenemos la menor idea de dónde salió ni de qué demonios pretende con MI hermano) no es una persona en la que Ron se haya fijado, y creo que deberías prestar más atención a la tiernísima declaración que se atrevió a hacerte antes de que llegara esa estúpida a arruinarlo todo.- Hermione se quedó pasmada. Algo fuerte debía de haberle pasado a Ginny para que reaccionara de aquella manera tan furiosa, pero a su vez tan sensata.

- Tienes un chico que te quiere. Debes aprovecharlo, no lo dejes pasar.- Dijo Ginny, mucho más calmada y con un dejo de tristeza.- Después de unos instantes, Hermione recuperó el habla.

- Wow, esa no la vi venir. Me preguntó qué te habrá pasado ayer por la noche para que de pronto estés tan segura en cuanto a cuestiones del amor.

- Digamos que las oportunidades del amor no son muchas ni tampoco esperan pacientemente a que uno las tome. No te será fácil encontrar alguien que te ame tan incondicionalmente como mi hermano, ese es un amor difícil de caer, algunos son demasiado quebradizos- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz. Hermione estaba impresionada. De cualquier forma, suspiró hondo antes de decir dos palabras que abrirían una nueva fuente de palabras por parte de la pelirroja.

- Hay más- dijo. Ginny la miró, escudriñándola, pero no pareció poder descubrir nada-. Andrés.

Y la siguiente parte del relato comenzó, dando a entender a la pobre Ginny que las cosas eran mucho más complicadas de lo que ella creía hasta el momento.

Harry Potter amaneció ese domingo con muy pocas ganas. La verdad, hubiese preferido quedarse allí tirado todo el día, de no ser por un pequeño detalle que lo arruinaba todo: estaba despierto, y si él lo estaba, su mente también, ganas de pensar era lo que menos tenía.

La realidad es que se sentía el idiota más grande del planeta. No sólo su amigo se había enojado con él, sino que había hecho cualquier idiotez con Ginny. ¿Por qué la había ignorado de aquella manera? Ni él mismo se entendía, no podía pretender que Ginny lo entendiera. Lo único que lograba entender era que lo intimidaba el hecho de estar enamorado de Ginny, como había descubierto que estaba. Más allá de que eso no le gustara nada a Ron, se sentía impotente sabiendo que por Ginny, después de haber arriesgado la amistad con su amigo (porque no creía que la hubiese perdido), haría cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, nada de eso justificaba cómo se había portado con Ginny, se sentía tan ridículo, que lo avergonzaba pedirle perdón. La había culpado, de algún modo, de algo de lo que no tenía la culpa ni remotamente, porque nadie era culpable de lo que había pasado, porque verdaderamente no había pasado nada, ya se le pasaría a Ron su estúpido enojo sin sentido y ya volvería todo a la normalidad, lo único que aparentemente persistiría a través de la normalidad, era su amor por Ginny y eso lo asustaba. Lo peor era que no exageraba al decir que estaba enamorado de Ginny de ese modo, porque había llegado a la conclusión de que sino lo estuviera no habría llegado tan lejos estando Ron tan cerca.

Para despejarse un poco, Harry se levantó y se dio una ducha. Luego comprobó que la cama de Ron estaba vacía y bajó solo a desayunar al Gran Hall, había pocos estudiantes allí pues la mayoría aún dormía. Ron no estaba allí, ni Ginny, ni Hermione.

- Por aquí, Harry.- El aludido se dio vuelta para ver a Neville Longbottom invitándolo, mediante señas, a que se sentara a su lado.- No tienes muy buena cara, Harry¿ha sucedido algo?

- No he dormido muy bien, eso es todo.

- ¿Qué tal pasaste la fiesta ayer?- Harry se encogió de hombros.

- No estuvo mal- mintió- ¿y tú?

- Bastante bien, he conocido a una chica…

- ¿Tienes idea de quién era?

- Estoy casi seguro de que es Hannah Habbot, de Hufflepaff.

- ¿Piensas preguntarle?

- Sí, creo que sí, aunque no sé muy bien cómo. ¿Tú conociste a alguien?

- ¿Qué tal están esas medialunas?- dijo Harry cambiando rápidamente de tema- Muero de hambre.

- ¿Te besó?- preguntó Ginny asombrada.

- Ya lo creo- contestó Hermione.- Y no tienes idea de cómo.

- ¡Parece que le gustas!

- No lo sé… al menos sucede algo entre nosotros… ahora no sé si eso es bueno o malo…

- ¿Y a ti qué te va?- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Me agrada… y no puedo negar que me gusta cómo besa… y que sea tres años mayor- susurró nerviosa. Ginny rió.

- Concuerdo contigo, amiga.

- Pero… ¿y todo lo de Ron qué me has dicho antes¿Qué voy a hacer con él?

- Bueno…- un asomo de perversión iluminó el rostro de Ginny- digamos que ayer a la noche no fue a buscarte luego de que te fuiste, y tampoco te buscó hoy para hablar contigo… quizá no le vendría mal un poco de celos para que retome el coraje que tenía ayer y vuelva a declararte su amor.- Hermione rió ante semejante plan.

- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó un poco más seria.

- Ya creo que sí.

- No lo sé… si las cosas son como tú dices, que Ron no tiene nada que ver con Flavia y todo eso, entonces no habría hecho nada malo y haciéndole esto yo no estaría más que retrasando el momento de que estemos juntos.

- ¿Vas a decirle que lo amas?

- ¡Claro que no! Pero puedo decirle que quiero hablar con él… a lo mejor se justifica y se da otra vez.

- ¿Y qué harás con Andrés?- Hermione guardó silencio. Era todo tan confuso… Tal vez no le vendría nada mal divertirse y olvidarse un poco de Ron… después de todo, nada le garantizaba que Ginny tuviera razón y que Ron no la hubiese usado realmente… por otro lado, era cierto que él no la había buscado, quizá se había arrepentido de lo que había dicho o quizá ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella era la princesa… ¡Merlín! Tantas cosas podían salir mal con Ron, tantas cosas podían haberse malinterpretado… en cambio con Andrés todo era seguro, él la había besado y eso no dejaba lugar a dudas… además era tan simpático y tan buen mozo que era difícil dejarlo pasar así. Le planteó todo esto a Ginny, que había comenzado a impacientarse con el silencio de su amiga.

- Aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que si no dejo pasar a Andrés, esté dejando pasar a Ron.

- Si pasa un tiempo y Ron sigue igual, estarías comprobando que su amor es en serio.- A Hermione le agradó aquella respuesta.

- ¿No sería usar a Andrés?- Esta vez fue Ginny quien se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué más da?- le dijo.

- No lo sé, Ginny…- contestó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio- Algo aquí me huele mal.

Ron se levantó temprano esa mañana. Cuando descorrió las cortinas, tal cual se imaginaba, Harry, Dean, Seamus y Neville seguían durmiendo. Rió entre dientes, todos sus compañeros habían vuelto a dormir… por lo visto, a ninguno de ellos les había ido demasiado bien, aunque difícilmente podrían haberlo pasado peor que él.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No tenía la menor idea. Hermione era una persona bastante inflexible cuando creía tener la razón, iba a costarle mucho convencerla de lo contrario. Podría intentarlo, claro, siempre y cuando ella lo dejara hablar y no le lanzara pájaros como el año anterior… Se estremeció de solo recordarlo, Hermione podía ser terrible… Pero algo lo había dejado un poco contento, si Hermione se había enojado tanto y se había ido llorando al baño, es porque lo quería y le había dolido que él la hubiera usado, cosa que él suponía que ella debía creer, aunque por supuesto que no era verdad. No tenía idea de cómo iba a convencerla, tampoco quería forzarla hasta el punto de saturarla y que se cansara de él… ¿por qué era todo tan complicado¿No podía simplemente salir todo bien una vez que lograba decirle a Hermione que la quería¡Merlín sabía lo que le había costado decidirse a contarle a Herms la verdad¡Todo para que llegara una loca a arruinarlo todo! Furioso, pateó un baúl. Mordiéndose la mano para no gritar por el dolor que le había causado el golpe en su dedo gordo del pie, rogó que ninguno de sus compañeros se despertara. Harry se movió un poco en su cama, pero no dio muestras de estar despierto. En cuanto a los demás, solo Neville soltó un gran ronquido. El resto ni siquiera respiró más fuerte de la cuenta. Mejor que saliera de su habitación cuanto antes, no fuera a ser que terminaba despertando a sus compañeros en otro ataque de furia. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Para cualquier otra persona hubiese resultado muy temprano para desayunar, pero para Ron nunca era temprano en cuanto se trataba de ingerir cualquier tipo de comida, además no era prudente quedarse en la Sala Común, ya que en cualquier momento podían bajar Ginny, Hermione o Harry, y no tenía ninguna gana de encontrarse con ninguno de ellos, por el momento. Bajó al Gran Hall, pero se encontró con que el desayuno ni siquiera estaba servido. Mejor, bajaría a las cocinas y podría comer allí todo lo que quisiera sin nadie que lo interrumpiese.

¡Vaya manera en que se había comportado con Harry y Ginny! La verdad es que no le agradaba mucho la idea de que alguien estuviera con Ginny, fuera quien fuera, pero Harry era un buen chico, y era su mejor amigo, tampoco para armarle semejante escándalo… Rió, recordando como se había enojado… Ya haría las paces con ellos, aunque por supuesto con algunas condiciones… Es graciosa la imagen de Ronald Weasley, riéndose solo pensando en las condiciones que les pondría a su mejor amigo y a su hermana, mientras comía las mejores galletas que los elfos le habían ofrecido.

Hermione y Ginny se cansaron de estar sentadas y comenzaron a caminar por los jardines, ya que el día estaba precioso y que querían evitar a toda costa el Gran Hall, donde estaban las personas con las que preferían, por el momento, no encontrarse. Armaban y desarmaban distintos planes para Hermione, y ninguno terminaba por convencer a la protagonista de estos planes, un tanto malvados.

- Tú porque no tendrás que ponerlos en práctica- decía Hermione-, solo los ideas. Pero yo tengo que tener la cara para hacer estas maldades.

Finalmente las amigas se cansaron de idear planes, pues ya tenían la cabeza un tanto saturada. Recién entonces, Ginny se dispuso a contarle a su amiga lo que le había pasado la noche anterior.

- Entonces, estábamos… bueno, tú sabés… y yo siento que Harry empieza a tirarme para abajo. Al principio no lo podía creer, pensando que él quería que… bueno, que me dedicara a otras partes de su anatomía, pero me moría por robarle un beso primero, entonces me levantó, y cuando notó que Harry no responde a mis besos, descubro la presencia de mi querido e inoportuno hermano.

- ¡Noooo!- exclamó Hermione, temiendo lo peor- ¿y qué sucedió?

- ¿Tú qué crees? Se enojó muchísimo. Yo intenté hablarle pero me quedé muda cuando me miró con cara asesina. Entonces Harry le dijo algo. Y Ron le preguntó por qué yo, su hermana, entre todas. Y yo le dije "Ron, tu hermana lo quiere".

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Hermione, asombrada de la valentía de Ginny.

- Sí, se me escapó.- Rieron- Sentí la mirada sorprendida de Harry en mi rostro, pero no lo miré. Y entonces él dijo "tu amigo la eligió".

- Wow, nada mal.

- Pero eso fue la bomba para Ron. Se dejó caer abatido en su silla, y nos dijo que nos fuéramos. Y cuando protesté, golpeó con rabia la mesa y se fue. Entonces me acerqué a Harry, no sabía cómo pedirle disculpas por haber causado que se peleara con Ron… comencé a tartamudear… en eso me mira, sonríe sarcásticamente, pega media vuelta y se va.

- ¿Así como así?

- Sí, así como así.

- ¿Sin más?

- Sin nada más.

- ¡Qué desgraciado!- gritó Hermione.

- Totalmente, y así me encontraste- dijo señalándose a sí misma.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

- No lo sé, Hermione… no lo sé, pero espero que no se olvide lo que dije… y que tampoco se olvide de lo que él mismo dijo.

**Notas de la Autora: **Desde ya muchas gracias por leerlo. Espero reviews contandome de todo ! Gracias !

Male.


End file.
